High school, Last Chances
by LoveXPassion
Summary: Senior Year is the year you should enjoy the most. It is the last year of high school, the year of prom, and graduation. No one expected it to be one of the toughest and hardest times of their life. Read as a she realizes her love, but is soon exposed to hardships you wouldn't wish on your enemy. But through the Darkness, the sun shines. NaruHina, SasuSaku ETC.
1. New year, new Beginnings ?

Hey everyone! So one day, I was looking for a Naruto High school Fan Fic and Noticed there aren't so many out there. So I decided why not make my own? So now I let my imagination run free! So yea, tell me what you think and I hope it isn't all that bad :D (Cursing is involved because honestly, what teenagers don't curse? )

So It is 2015 and I am editing and adding more details to this story! For first time readers, I hope you enjoy this story, and for second time or twenty time readers, thank you and enjoy the changes!

Letting you guys know now so you wont be confused

' _blah blah blah' _- For any non-face to face talking

_**FeFe D.**_

**Chapter 1- New year, New beginnings **

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes Father"

"Good, what time will you be back?"

"I- I don't know father"

"Excuse me?" The young girl stood silent.

"I expect you home by 5, now leave" The girl bowed and ran out the door.

She came out her family home and looked up at the sky. It was a clear, cloudless sky today. The birds were chirping, as the wind blew calmly in the air.

"Senior year.." She whispered to herself. She pushed her indigo hair out of her face and made her way to school. School was the one place she knew she was safe, and she could escape her problems. She smiled at the thought of her friends.

September 6th, the day Konoha high would open their doors once again. The once empty halls of Konoha High were filled with laughter, and conversation. Everyone was talking about their summer and catching up. Their were new freshman student walking through the doors of Konoha high for the first time, in taking the environment they will be exposed to for the next four years. For other students, this was their last year in the place they knew oh so well. For those seniors, it was the last chance they had to express untold love, and take on the last adventures on their high school career. As others chattered amongst their friends, some had voices that were more high-pitched than others.

"Where is she?" Said a young blonde girl as she pouted. She tapped her foot on the white tiled floor as she scanned the halls for her best friend. She looked through the sea of people before she spotted a dot of pink hair among the crowd. Her eyes got filled with excitement as she ran towards her best friend.

"Sakura!" The young blonde pushed through the crowd. Her skirt flew as she ran at light speed to her best friend.

The young pinkette looked around for the familiar voice, it wasn't long until she felt a body press against hers and put her in a tight embrace. She laughed and wrapped her arms around her child hood best friend.

"Ino!" She said excitedly. You see, there is history behind Sakura and Ino. Ino was always the pretty girl since a young age, she had the stereotypical blonde hair blue eyed look. She was an out going girl who never cared what people said about her, even at a young age. On the other hand, Sakura was a tad more timid than Ino, well until Ino broke her out of it. She was shy at first due to her unusual hair color and brightly green colored eyes. She wasn't always the prettiest but she soon blossomed into a beautiful young girl. Ino and Sakura use to fight as kids for reasons still unknown but over time they became the best of friends. Don't get me wrong, even though they are best of friends, they still have their moments. The young girls laughed and hugged each other as they talked about their summers.

"I missed you so much! My parents took me all the way to Suna and it was fun and all but I didn't have my best friend to enjoy it with me" Ino said while holding Sakura close to her. Sakura blushed slightly at her friends comment.

"Aww Ino!"

"Oh would you look at the two Lesbos" Ino and Sakura turned their stares to a red headed girl. Ino let go of Sakura and made her way to the red head.

"Oh please, everyone knows your history, Karin" Ino slurred as she got into the Karin's face.

"Aww isn't this cute, your sticking up for your little lesbian lover." Karin said with a smirk. She looked passed Ino. "What's wrong Sakura you can't fight your own battles?" Karin mocked. Before Ino could say another word she began to walk away. She brushed her red hair at the two girls. She fixed the glasses on her face and laugh.

"Losers" She mumbled as she walked off. Ino huffed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Sakura placed her hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"Let it go, it isn't even worth it"

Here's the thing with Karin, She swore left and right people loved her, and everyone wanted to be her. But the truth was, no one could stand her, well everybody but her group of friends. She was a loud mouth and had this grudge against Sakura since they entered High school. Karin swore she was the most beautiful girl with her bright red hair and red lips. She wore black glasses and always had her uniform skirt way to high. In other words, she was known as a slut and sure guys would have sex with her cause she was easy, but to her she thought it was because she was just so good in the bed room.

"I know I know" Ino said.

"Who's fucking with you?" A chilled voice said. As the girls turned a big smile formed on their faces.

"Temari!" Ino and Sakura said happily.

"How's it going?" She said in a calm voice. Temari was a more of the laid back girl in the group. She had dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She had a face that showed she could care less about what you have to say. She was originally from Suna Academy but something made her move all the way out here to Konoha. She never explained why but ever since then the three of them became as close as ever.

"Fine, Karin is just being her usual-"

"Bitchy self?" Temari asked as she pushed her bangs out of her face. The girls began to laugh. "Want me to fuck her up for you? I can't stand her"

"N-No don't worry about it, it doesn't matter!" Sakura said trying to convince Temari not to do anything rash.

"If you say so, but please promise me you'll punch this chick in the face one day" Sakura laughed awkwardly in response. Before the conversation could continue Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hellooo" A happy voice said. The girls looked and saw a brunette. "Miss me?" Ino attempted to run and hug her but Tenten immediately backed up.

"Why wont you let me show you my love" Ino pleaded. The girls laughed.

"How have you been?" Temari asked as she smiled at her.

"Good, a little sore from Karate camp but over all I'm good" Tenten said. Tenten always had a smile and never had a care in the world. She wore to buns high in her hair, and she had soft brown eyes. Over all she kind of looked like a teddy bear. But don't let her looks fool you, she would kick your ass if you ever said something she didn't like. The girls laughed and shared stories about their summers. In the mince of their laughter, Temari looked at the time.

"Hey class is about to start lets get going" The girls nodded in response and made their way to class. As the halls began to quite down their was a scream heard from down the halls. The scream caused the remaining people in the hall to look back.

" Sasuke! Kiba!" A blonde headed boy said while running down the halls.

The girls looked back to see what was going on, but all that could be seen was a blur due to him running so fast. Sakura recognized the blonde hair color and yelled from down the hall.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Naruto stopped in front of the girls.

"What in world are you yelling about? School just started and you already making a scene!" Sakura said with disgust, she tapped her foot while waiting for a response from him.

"No Sakura you don't understand-" Sakura cut him off without giving him a chance to explain him self. She grabbed him by the collar and began marching towards the class rooms.

"Just shut up! Class is about to start" He wiggled his way out of Sakura firm grip. She made a tight fist and began to storm off.

Sakura and Naruto had a interesting friendship. In Sakura eyes, Naruto was a brother, but for countless amount of years, Naruto had the biggest crush on her. Obviously, they never went further in their relationship, but he grew to accept that. As long as his best friend was happy, he was happy.

Naruto let out a big sigh as he rolled his eyes. He watched as the girls walked away. . Naruto shook his head and walked away. He looked up at the clock. At first he didn't realize it was 8:50, and shrugged it off. He then took a double take and gasped.

'_Damn it I have to hurry up!' _He thought to him self. While he began to run to the main office he banged himself against a small object.

"ahhhhhhhh" A girl yelled. Naruto begins to apologize with his eyes close not realizing the predicament he was in.

"I'm so S-..." As soon as he opened his eyes, his face began to change from its original tannish color to a crimson red. He looks down to see dark blue navy hair laid out on the ground. She had eyes as light and big as the moon. He was about to move but then he felt something restricting him. As he moved a little he realized he was in between her legs. She looked away as her face became red. Her dark blue sweater was rapped over a small frame, and her skirt was raised higher than she was use to.

"..." she stood in complete silence. They thanked god no one was in the hall way to see them, but she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Naruto, coming out of his trance got up and put his hand out.

"Umm I'm really sorry Hinata I didn't mean to hurt you or anything I was just Umm.." Naruto's heart was racing at the speed of light.

She swallows her embarrassment. She grabbed his hand and got herself up. Naruto bent down and began to pick up her books. " I-its fine I mean.. It's a funny way to greet a friend after summer break" she tries to laugh it all, trying to make this moment a little less difficult.

Naruto laughs as he places his hand behind his head.

"It was nice seeing you maybe I'll see you around school or something." She said while shifting back and forth from the ball of feet. Before giving Naruto a chance to talk she began to make her way to the other end of the hallway.

"Hey I..Oh okay see you" he never really sees Hinata as much since they both entered Junior year, but when he did see her, she was always easy to talk to, and always there when he needed someone. He never knew why she was timid and soft spoken, but he liked that quality about her. It was very different than the other girls in school. He always wondered whys he wore that baggy sweater, but he never had a chance to question it. Unfortunately, with all the strands mixing, he never got a chance to see her anymore. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he missed having class with her. He was so lost in thought that he didn't care to realize 5 minutes have passed.

"Shit I don't have my program! Damn it ahh main office main office I cant be late!" He ran to the Main office hoping to make it on time for class.

**With Hinata**

Hinata runs to her class and stands outside the door. ' _Oh God…what just happened over there. Damn it, he must think I'm a total loser now. For god sakes I'm 17! I should be doing better than this _She thought to her self. She shook her head.

Hinata lets out a big sigh. She looks at the door and notices she is outside her History class with Iruka Sensei. She tries to put a mask on acting as if nothing happened. She walks in and is greeted by her friends.

"Hey Hinata! We saved you a seat!" Tenten yelled from across the room. Without any hesitation she sat next to her and started to talk. She was sitting next to Tenten and next to Tenten was Sakura, then Ino. Hinata looked to her side and saw an empty desk. She put her books down on that desk and continued her conversation. In front of the girls was Kiba, Sai, and Sasuke. Those were kind of like the bad boys of the school, well Sasuke was anyway. Girls dropped everything when Sasuke came into a room. Sakura glanced at him and smiled. When he looked back she blushed and looked towards the window. Little did she realize, he smiled back. Temari saw it from the corner of her eye and smirked. The conversations came to a halt as the classroom door opened.

"Hello class Hope you had a good summer! Take some time to get your things ready and then I will tell you the plans for this year" Iruka said as he placed his stuff on the desk. Until he settled in, everyone talked amongst themselves.

**With Naruto**

_' Shit I'm late! I'm late!_' Naruto thought to him self while running to his class. He looked down at the schedule one last time to see he had Iruka. "Ugh he is going to be a pain" Naruto saw the room door and bolted into the classroom.

"Naruto Uzamaki... Nice of you to join us!" Iruka sensei said while looking down at the attendance. "Well because you decided to be late, you don't get the liberty of picking where you want to sit. Hmmmmm... " Iruka looks around the room and sees a empty seat next to Hinata. "Go sit next to Ms. Hyuuga." He says while pointing his pencil to the seat.

Hinata looked up at Naruto at the same time he looked at her. Both of their faces got red remembering what just happened moments ago. Naruto smiles and go sits next to her. Everyone stares at them; the room begins to fill with tension. A few snickers are heard as well as whispers.

"Okay leave them alone now time to copy the Agenda for this year!'' Iruka begins to write on the board and Naruto looks at Hinata. He smiles at her. As she takes out her book, she was startled when he grabbed a notebook and began to write on it:

**'Hey sorry about what happened in the hall way, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable'**

He handed her back her notebook. He grabbed his from his back and was startled when she grabbed it and began to write in it.

**'Of course I'm not mad accidents happen right? Now before you get into anymore trouble pay attention'**

Both of them laugh but soon became silent as Iruka turned around. "Before we begin, will anyone like to share anything about their summer?" Kiba raised his hand in excitement. "Okay you two" Iruka said as he sat down at his desk.

Kiba stood up with pieces of paper in his hands. Naruto's eyes become wide.

'_He better not if he knows whats good for him' _He said to him self. He began grinding his teeth.

"Everyone! This summer, Naruto, Sasuke, myself and a whole bunch of us went on a camping trip and you know did what you do outdoors. But one night there was a horrible thunder storm rolling in. I will admit it was creepy. But us" Kiba said while pounding his chest "We handled it like men, but as for Naruto" Kiba smirked. He handled it differently" Kiba holds up a picture of Naruto sucking his thumb, wrapped up in a blue Blanket with a little fox stuffed animal and fox hat. The whole class began to laugh. As Kiba was about to pull out another picture Naruto jumps out of his seat.

"I'm going to kill you!" Naruto leaps up and launches himself at Kiba.

"Naruto don't!" Sakura yelled. Before the scene could unfold before them, a busty blonde woman busted in threw the door.

"Naruto Uzamaki! My office this instant!" Everyone's eyes grew wide. As Naruto held Kiba by the collar, Kiba smirked.

'Fuck'

_**Well, what do you guys think! I found it funny...or maybe I'm weird but yea hope you liked it and hope language wasn't much for you and well give me feed back (mind you I wrote this like at 12:30 am lolz thanks guys- 2011**_

_**( Hey guys this is Me, I revised it and changed a lot of things up, there are reasons why I'm doing this(which will be revealed in the last chapter). I hope it is better for you guys and if there is any new readers, try to restrain your self from reading further because I am changing the chapters up. If you are an old reader I will say read it again because I will be changing a lot of things. Give me reviews and I hope you enjoy the story and my changes. )-2013**_

_**(I am hoping to have an entire revision done before the summer! I Pray that I do! If anyone has questions or suggestions, feel free to PM Me!)-2015**_

_**Fefe D.**_


	2. We Are Friends

**Hey Guys! This is chapter 2 tell me what you think, it is 2:08 am and I'm typing this story! Gosh I have no life. Well Enjoy!**

**(Hey I revised this chapter as well so some things will be different, Let me know what you think) **

**Chapter 2- "We Are Friends" **

Everyone's eyes immediately shot to the door way. They looked at the person who just called Naruto's name. Their eyes grew wide as they realized it was principle Tsunade. Now everyone knew Naruto was in for it. Naruto grunted in agitation.

"Old bag seriously I-" As soon as Naruto opened his mouth, everyone in the room had their mouth touch the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" She yelled outraged. No one really knew her age, better

yet no one dared to ask her.

"Jesus how old are you" Naruto cleared his throat. "OLD BAG SERIOUSLY I-"

"Does this kid have a death wish or something?" Kiba asked Sasuke as he wiggled out of Naruto's grip. Sasuke shrugged in response. Sakura's hand met with her forehead.

"He is such a idiot"

Hinata grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled him down to her.

She whispered " No offensive, I think you should stop talking"

Naruto sighs and gets off the desk. He looks around the classroom to see the different expressions on peoples faces. He takes a deep breath and walks to the doorway. The door slams close and everyone is looking around in shock. Everyone started to whisper and wonder what was going to happen to Naruto. Iruka noticed the sudden change in atmosphere. He cleared his throat.

"Well Umm... I guess that's enough excitement for one day. Just talk among your selves." Iruka sat in his chair and ignored everyone in class as he began to read a book. Everyone began to change topics and continue the conversations they left lingering the hallway.

Hinata sighed and looked out the window, hoping Naruto will be okay. It did upset her because it wasn't his fault, but then again who is she to say anything? Hinata was lost in thought until someone taped on her shoulder.

"Hey Hinata what's the deal?" Tenten asked curiously.

Hinata's eyes brows squished together in confusion " What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with us, when did you a Naruto become all buddy buddy again?" Sakura said with a grin on her face.

"Well if my memory serves me right, you and Naruto use to be kind of close back in freshman and sophomore year." Ino said with a finger next to her mouth. Remembering the days Naruto and her self use to talk and hang out caused a bright red blush to appear on her face. But soon those happy thoughts were clouded with the memories of her father when he would figure out why she was late.

" I- I don't know what your talking about, we have just always been close friends. That's all" Hinata said, trying to cloud the other memories that came into her mind. Hinata knew she could never have a boyfriend, she was destined to continue the legacy of her father business, even though she wanted to do different things in life. Even though she has had a crush on Naruto since they were young, she knew she couldn't act on it. Not just because of her father's commands, but because she was no good for him. Besides, a girl like Sakura was his type, and frankly they were very different. Hinata started messing with the sleeves of her sweater.

"Come on Hinata its obvious, you seem like you got it hard for him. Why don't you-" Sakura was cut off.

" I just cant Sakura! Now stop! " She looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "you know very well, I cant pursue anything that doesn't have to do with that forsaken business!" Hinata said while her eyes began to water up. Sakura became silent.

"I'm sorry…I should of-"

"No, I should of kept my mouth shut" Sakura said as she turned her head in the other direction. Hinata mentally kicked herself. Tenten looked at Hinata with sadness. Out of all her friends, Tenten was the one who knew the truth about her father. She was the only one present when Hinata and her cousin would have to deal with her fathers wrath. Tenten looked down at her notebook and twirled the pencil with her fingers. For the remainder of class, it was quiet.

**With Naruto**

_'Ugh I hate this woman I swear, all she wants to do is get me in trouble. I can bet if I pissed the wrong way she will pop out a damn toilet and say NARUTO MY OFFICE YOU AINT PEEING RIGHT!' _Naruto sighed in frustration. He placed his head between his hands. His thoughts soon trailed back to Hinata

'_I wonder what Hinata thought of that. Ugh she probably things I'm just a big loser like everyone else' _Naruto was cut from his thoughts as he was called into Tsunades office. He got up and walked into the office, expecting the longest lecture of his life.

**After Class**

The bell rang and Hinata grabbed her belongings and made her way out the classroom. She began to scan the halls for the knuckle headed blonde boy. After scanning long enough she ended up spotting his sun colored hair. As he got closer, she examined his face, trying to figure out what happened.

"Naruto, is everything alright?" She looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Huh oh yea! She tried to give me a weeks worth of detention but after whining and complaining she just let me go with a warning. She has a soft spot for me I feel it!" He said while placing his hand on his chest. Hinata began to giggle from his mini performance. He smiled in response. "Hey what class you going to anyway?" He asked.

"Oh ummm." she looked down at her program. "Health with Kurenai how about you?" As those moon like orbs fall onto him a blush spread across his face. He begins to rub the back of his head and lets out an obnoxious laugh.

"Oh would you look at that so do I!" he said rather loudly. Hinata didn't understand the random change in tone of voice, but she decided not to think much about it. She smiled and nodded in response. As she looked at his face she saw his face was a little pink. In a spilt second she noticed that he was staring at her as long as she was staring at him. She eeped and with that she put her head down. She began to walk without making a sound. Naruto followed behind. As Hinata walked in front of him, Naruto couldn't stop staring at her. Her Dark blue sweater fell just inches below her stomach. Her skirt was a few centimeters above her knee. She wore black knee High socks, and black shoes. Her indigo hair swayed back and forth. To other men, they would find a girl in a baggy sweater unattractive, but to Naruto, it just made his curiosity even worse. Though the sweater was big, he was able to see the outline of her features. He didn't realize she stopped walking, which caused him to bump into her.

"Naruto?"

"Yea?" He said with a blush on his face.

"We are here"

"O-oh" He said as they walked in.

'_Did I really just check her out?' _He questioned himself.

Hinata walked into class with Naruto. As they walk in, they scanned the room to see Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru and Temari. The boys call over Naruto as the girls call over Hinata. Hinata raised her head to look at Naruto. He does the same and smiles at her. She smiled in response and they both walked their separate ways. As Hinata sat next to her friends, she stiffened as she felt the stares on her. As Naruto sat with the guys, he twitched.

" Hey Killer fox! What's up" Says Kiba laughing.

Naruto stared at Kiba. Without a warning, Naruto flipped him off. Naruto put his bag on the desk and put his head on it. He didn't understand this feeling in his chest. Why was Hinata doing this to him? He was drawn from his thoughts as he heard his friend call his name.

"Naruto" Sasuke said.

"Yea?"

"What's going on with you and Hinata over there?" Sasuke asked as he pointed to Naruto then Hinata.

"Well Hinata what's the deal with you and Naruto?" Sakura asked. Hinata looked at her friends.

"There is nothing.." Said Hinata

"...What's so ever..." said Naruto sternly

''...going on with.." Hinata said lightly

"...me and Hinata.." said Naruto softly

"...me and Naruto.."said Hinata quietly

"WERE JUST FRIENDS" They both exclaimed.

"If that's so, look at em right now" Said both Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto and Hinata were both hesitate at first, but then they both turned to look at each other. They both smiled and developed a blush on their face. Hinata turned away fast and put her head down. Naruto rolled his eyes and rested his hand on his face.

"Exactly...'' Says Sakura.

Hinata sighed and smothered her face in her hands. She really did like him, but what was the use. She was stuck in a teenage dream that would just end in a nightmare. As the teacher walked in, Hinata put opened her notebook and began to take the notes that were on the board. She didn't want to think about it, it hurt knowing she couldn't have what she wanted.

**Ending of class**

Naruto and Hinata both stormed out of their seats and into the busy hallways. Naruto saw Hinata and made his way to her. She had her head down and she was messing with the ends of her hair.

"Hey you okay?" Naruto asked concerned. She looked up at him. She sighed and began to talk.

"Its nothing, just the girls keep -"

"asking you about us" Naruto cut her off and looks at her not knowing how to feel about it.

"You too." She said while looking down once more.

"They don't want to comprehend, we are friends, you know" she says trying to hide a little bit of sadness left behind her words. She doesn't try to look at his face. She knew if she did he would see the sadness in her eyes.

" Yea... friends" Naruto says while looking down. He couldn't take this feeling and decided to start walking " Well anyway I got Math now so I'll see you at lunch okay!"

"Yea I have Science now! See you at lunch." Hinata said as she began to walk in the opposite direction. As she walked away she looked back to see Naruto with his hands in his pockets. She turned away. As Naruto made it half way down the hall he sees Hinata with her hands in front of her as she walks away. He looks away. As Hinata walked down the hall, she had to hold back the tears. It was times like this, she just couldn't wait to leave and get over these childish fantasies.

As the day progressed, Hinata stayed silent as Naruto kept questioning his feelings for the young girl. Before they realized, the bell for lunch rang. Both walked out their class and into the lunch room. Hinata met up with her group of friends. They begin to make their way into the lunch room. As they walked in, they realize their is only one table left, as they look to their left they see Naruto and his group of friends coming in. Ino slowly realized that his group was staring at that same exact table. Ino's eye brow raised.

"Oh no, this is our table they are not getting this table!" Ino says while walking to the table fast while staring at the boys. Sakura watched her zoom to the table.

"Is she serious?"

"This girl never seems to amaze me" Temari said as she crossed her arms.

Kiba grinned and began to walk to the table.

"Is that how she wants to play? So be it" He began to storm towards the table.

He noticed that she began to walk faster, in return he did the same. Before they realized they started to run towards the table. Both group of friends stared at the race in amazement ,wondering who will win.

"Why don't we just share?" Naruto asked Sasuke. As usual he shrugged in response.

"Ino needs to get her priorities straight in life" Tenten said to Temari. She nodded in response.

Ino and Kiba seem to not believe in sharing. They put their all in and they ran for the table but in the end, ran into one another. A loud crash was heard, and soon after, a gasp was heard through the lunch room.

"You should watch where you're going!" Ino yelled at Kiba while staring at him angrily.

"ME! YOU! Be a lady and walk slowly and don't try to do a man thing" Kiba barked at her. Kiba smirked at her as he realized the daze she got in her eyes.

Ino blinked a few times but then came back to reality. She slapped him

" Excuse me! I am way better in certain things then you are okay so don't start with me! Your more of a little girl than I am!"

As Ino and Kiba are yelling at one another, they failed to realize the predicament they were in. As Kiba watched her blonde hair fall from her face he realized she was on the floor and he was on top of her. Without realizing, Kiba began to intake the features of her face; her small nose, rosy cheeks and pink lips. He started to blush. Ino was about to yell once more but then she noticed he was staring at her.

"W-What is it?" Her blush grew as she looked up at him. As looked up at him she realized something. Why was she looking up at him? She then looked to her side and noticed her legs were wide open and he was in between them. She yelled and tried to push him off.

"G-Get Off! You pervert!" Ino yelled at him while blushing a candy apple red. Kiba was broken out of his trance. He smirked at her while blushing as well.

" You know you like me on top, you like to be dominated by me" Right before Ino could speak Kiba cut her off " You know you aren't that bad looking when you keep your mouth shut, your actually kind of cute you know that." Ino couldn't stop blushing, she tried to keep her cool, but of course that failed. She ended up snorting at him

"Ha like a dog like you can get a girl like me! Your a mutt and I'm pure breed!"

"Heh trust me baby I can get you if I wanted to."

"Trust me hunny" She put her face close to his, "once you have me you won't want to let me go" She said with a smile on her face. She winked at him. His face became two tons darker.

" I don't think you would want me to let you go in the first place " He winked back at her; she became speechless. He picked himself up and got off of her. He extended a hand to her. She declines and gets up on her own.

"Hey so I guess I win right?" He said as he sat on the table first.

"W-What!" She snapped at him.

"I won!"

"What no we are just going to share the table!" And with those words, the girls sighed in relief.

"Finally!" they yelled.

"Was that so hard?" Tenten asked.

"Shut it!" Ino yelled.

"You know princess" Kiba said from across the table. "I think your started to dig a" He made quotation marks in the air. ""Mutt" Like me"

"Oh please, why would I want someone like you?"

"Come on baby, you know I'm hot"

" Sure I guess. But in all reality your the one falling for me" She stuck her tongue out and got up from the table. She made her way to the lunch line. Kiba watched as she walked away. Her long blonde pony tailed swayed back and forth, as her skirt bounced. Kiba couldn't help but wonder more about that hot headed blonde.

The girls watched Kiba as he checked out their best friend.  
>"Nice view eh Kiba" Temari remarked. Kiba blushed and looked the other way. The girls got up from the table and made their way to the lunch line. As Hinata got up, Naruto found himself staring at her once more.<p>

'_No not this feeling again...' _He thought to himself.

As the girls were on the lunch line, Tenten couldn't help but see how confused and down Hinata was.

"Hey you okay?" Tenten asked.

"Yea I was just thinking is all" Hinata said quickly. "J-Just a little tired" Tenten knew better than anyone, that she was lying. Tenten sighed in defeat. Now was not the time to try and get answers out of her.

"If you say so. If you need me, you have my number"

"I know, thank you Tenten." As the girls made their way with their lunch, Tenten and Hinata were left to talk amongst them selves.

"Hinata"

"Yea?" Hinata said as she placed grapes onto her tray.

"How has everything been?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, with your dad and what not"

"Oh..Um they are fine I guess..I haven't got hit recently, so I cant complain I guess"

"Hinata, you do know that's not the only form of-"

"Don't say it please"

"You can always stay with me, or Neji"

"I am still a minor, you, your parents or Neji could get in a lot of trouble if I stayed with you. And my father being as successful as he is, he will win no matter what."

"I cant stand him"

"Well I have to, he is my father" And with those words, the girls made their way to the lunch table. The girls looked at Tenten and Hinata and smiled.

"So are you guys ready for gym!?" Tenten asked excitedly, trying to make herself feel better.

"Seriously, I think you're the only girl who is ever excited for gym" Ino remarked. The girls laughed as Tenten pouted.

_**So! What you guys think! I Personally do like it! I say its funny! A lot may not agree with the pairings but I love em! Umm tell me how it is and I tried to be funny!-2011**_

_**(Hey guys, its 2013 me and I hope you guys enjoyed my changes, and like I said I am redoing each and every chapter! Stay tuned and give me feed back and as stated there will be a surprise at the end of this chapter! Love you guys**_

_**(Its 2015 me, and I am re-re editing this story, I am serious about fixing these chapters and editing it. A lot of the scenes have changed, as well as dialogue. Let me know what you think, and please wait till I finish the entire story so everything makes sense. Love you guys!) **_

_**Fefe D.**_


	3. You Make It Better

**This is Chapter three! I'm writing in the morning yay! Lol hope you guys enjoy it. **

**(Hey Guys this is edited as well, so I hope you enjoy!)**

**Chapter 3:- You Make It Better **

As lunch came to an end, each group of friends began to make their way to the locker rooms. The girls looked behind them and watched the guys enter the locker room.

"I wonder what goes on in there?" Asked Sakura.

"Yea because it always smells like shit!" Ino blurted. The girls laughed as they found benches and began to change their clothes. As the girls placed their bags down, a door closing was heard behind them. Sakura realized who it was and made her way to the stall.

"Hinata what are you doing?" Sakura said as she knocked.

"C-changing" Hinata said in almost a whisper. She tried to hurry. She took off her uniform skirt and managed to put her gym pants on. She was taking off her shirt, but luck has it, Ino barged into the stall.

"Why are you hiding from us- my goodness Hinata!"

"W-What?" She got nervous, she thought Ino had noticed her bruises.

"Your boobs! You have such a mature body!" Ino yelled as she went to grab them. Tenten yanked her away.

"Leave Hinata alone to change! Touch Sakura's chest" Tenten exclaimed.

"But she doesn't have much" Ino complained.

"Fuck you too!" Sakura yelled from across the locker room. Tenten looked back and closed the stall. Hinata mentally thanked Tenten and thanked that Ino was a airhead sometimes. Hinata looked in the mirror in front of her and sighed. Sure she had a nice body, but it was covered by multiple bruises her father gave her. She lightly traced a bruise that was placed on her ribs. She hissed. Her eyes began to water as she remembered how she got it.

"_Why" One Kick "Are" Two Kicks "You" Three Kicks "So" Four Kicks "Stu" Five Kicks "Pid!" Her father yelled as he kicked her numerous times in the same spot. _

"_I-I'm sorry father I didn't-"  
>"Why was I stuck with a daughter like you!"<br>"Father please I'm sorry" She said as she began to cry._

"_Don't cry in my presence! Get out!" Hinata got off the floor and ran to her room holding her side. She closed the door behind her. She held one hand to her mouth to silence the sobs that left her. As she went to the bed, she was startled when the door swung open. She watched as he came closer to her. He grabbed her by the collar. _

"_Next time you invite someone over, you call me and ask for permission!" He let go of her and slapped her across the face. He cursed under his breath as he slammed her door shut. She curled up into a ball in her bed. As her eyes closed she was able to relax her breathing. She was starting o drift to sleep, but was awoken by a knock on the door. _

"_C-come in" She said softly. Her sister opened the door and came into her room. Hinata smiled softly. _

"_Come" She said with open arms. Hanabi ran into her sisters arm and began to cry. Hinata rubbed her hand up and down her sisters long brown hair. Her moon colored eyes meet with hers.  
>"Why does father treat you so badly" Hinata stood quiet, she didn't even know the answer to that question to herself. <em>

"_It doesn't matter. As long as you are okay, that's what matters" Hinata said with a smile. _

"_I wish he didn't treat you like this"_

"_Its fine, I'm strong Hanabi" _

"_Hinata"_

"_Yea?"  
>"If you ever decided to leave, I wont be mad. I just want you to be happy" She said in a whisper. Those words took her back. Did her sister really tell her that?<em>

"_Hanabi" _

Hinata was taken out her thoughts as she heard a bang on the bathroom stall.

"Are you ready?"

"Yea coming!" Hinata put her shirt and sweater on. She grabbed her bags and opened the stall. She looked at her friends.

"Lets get to gym" Tenten said with a smile. Hinata nodded in agreement. The girls made their ways out the locker room and onto the field.

**Boys Locker room**

"Hmmm" Kiba developed a mischievous grin as he looked at Naruto. "Hey Naruto are you wearing boxers or panties" Kiba began to laugh. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Oh that's so funny!" Naruto Punched him in the mouth. "But I think this is way more funnier!"

"Hey! I'm joking gosh! Who knew you were on your period today!"

"Kiba... if you don't want me to shove my FIST up your ASS then you should shut up. Actually I don't know if I should use that as a threat you might like that" Naruto smirked as the guys laugh.

"What ever pfft!" Kiba said as he continued getting dressed. The guys finished and made there way to the field. The guys notice the girls are outside and go near them. Kiba looks around wondering where the little princess was.

"Oh look isn't it the mutt!" Ino exclaims. Kiba locates the voice and begins to smile. He couldn't help his roaming eyes. She was wearing a pair of blue gym shorts and a gray tank top.

"Oh you are such a bad ass, don't you think its time to find a new joke?" Kiba remarked. Ino raised an eye brow. She glared at Kiba and couldn't help but fan girl over how he looked. He wore Navy basket ball shorts and a gray v neck tank top. Each muscle showed perfectly, and Ino's heart just couldn't take it.

"But if you want to play that game, you said you were a pure breed, so wouldn't that make you a bitch?" He began to laugh hysterically. The girls began to laugh as well; Ino looked at them in disbelief.

"Hey don't laugh at that!" Ino yells while waving her hands in the air, but the girls kept laughing.

"I'm sorry Ino but you left your self wide open for that one" Sakura said while laughing. Ino ignored them and turns her back to them.

"I hate you guys!"

"We love you too" Temari says.

Kiba looked behind him to see his fellow guys staring at him.

"Kiba really?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Really what?"

"Out of all girls you want the Barbie doll?" Shikamaru asked while shaking his head.

"W-what? It isn't like that what's so ever! You got the wrong idea dude like-"

" Look don't lie to me, I'm just saying your going to have a rough time. Beside why would you want her she's annoying, loud, bitchy ugh I don't get your taste." Shikamaru said to Kiba. He rolled his eyes in response.

As Sasuke made his way to the field, he was startled as a pair of hands wrapped around his torso. As soon as he saw the red hair, he hissed under his breath.

"Sasuke baby!" Karin slurred at him.

"I told you don't call me that" Sasuke said as he threw her hands off of him. Sakura watched from a distance. Her small fists began to tremble. She never liked that girl, and truly hated when she was all over Sasuke.

"Aw don't be so mean to me! You know you are one of the only guys I still haven't had sex with" Sasuke rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Do you like being a slut?" Kiba asked annoyed.

"Oh please, I just enjoy sex, so I have lots of it. Besides it isn't my fault guys always want it from me."

"They want it from you because your easy" Naruto said.

"Oh shut up! All you boys are stupid little virgins that wouldn't know a good fuck if it hit you in the face." Karin turned her focus back to Sasuke.

"So why not ditch the pinkette over there and go for a firey red head hm?"

Sasuke looked passed Karin and saw Sakura looking down at the ground, trying to avoid the scene unfolding in front of her. Sasuke sighed in agitation.

Before Kiba had a chance to say anything Guy walked in.

" HELLO MY YOUTHFUL KIDS! It is time for you guys to show me the power you guys have. But first I'm going to partner everyone up so boys stand on the left and girls stand on the right and form a line facing one another. " the lines are formed and in order on the girl side its Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, And Temari. On the boys side in the same order its Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. "Now the person standing in front of you is your partner for the rest of the year. Sakura smiled at the thought of working with Sasuke. Sasuke and Sakura seemed to have history, I mean they been friends for years so isn't it about time? Hinata smiles as well and walks up to Naruto. Her heart begins to beat a little faster. She was filled with joy when ever she was with him.

"How you think everyone is going to take this?" Hinata says with a sense of worry in her voice.

"I think we are going to have World War III in this school." Hinata giggles and looks at everyone. She secretly knew Ino was happy to be working with Kiba, Ino had a look in her eyes that seemed to only occur when she looked at him. On top of that, she needs someone with the good amount of arrogance to go against hers.

Sakura seemed happy to be working with Sasuke. They always had a feel for each other that was strong, anyone that was around them were able to feel the love they had for one another. They kept looking around to see Neji and Tenten working together. She knew they always had something going on, she just never wished to bring it up because she knew she would not like the way her cousin would come out.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and Temari." I always think there is more to these two then we think." Hinata looks at them.

''Yea I know but they don't care what people say, its nice. I mean I think they are together but not official yet, I guess." Hinata says and shrugs. Naruto smiles as he looks at Hinata.

'_So should I go for it' _Naruto thought to him self.

"Naruto?"

"Huh? Oh yea sorry!" He said while blushing. She tilted her head at first but then decided to ignore it. It didn't take a idiot to know their were feelings lingering between Naruto and Hinata. Almost anyone would realize it, including a certain red head. He clenched his fist as he looked down at the ground.

'_Naruto'_ the boy thought to him self.

The Gym period went by fast. It had a lot of yelling, arguing, laughing, and a big amount of flirting. Everyone was walking to the locker rooms to change. Everyone hurried up so they could head home. As Hinata walked out she heard a voice call her name.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto ran to Hinata right after she got out the locker room. She looked behind her and smiled. She stopped and waited for him to come next to her.

"Oh hey Naruto! What's up?"

"I wanted to know if I can walk you home..." He says blushing and rubbing the back of his head. He felt like a idiot for asking. " I mean if you don't want me to that's fine I'll just-"

" Yea walk me home it will be nice" She says as a pink blush comes across her pale face. He begins to blush as the pink made her cheeks seem more alive.

_'Why is she so cute.._' Naruto thought to him self. He seemed lost while looking at her.

"Um Naruto?"

"Huh! Oh yea Okay cool" He grabs Hinata's bag and started to walk through the door. Hinata looks at her bag in his hand and starts to giggle.

"W-what?"

"Your such a gentlemen" she teased him.

"Hey I can be sometimes, well only to you" He said while smiling. The words caught her off guard, which made her heart skip a beat. Naruto and Hinata's group of friends sees them walking together as Naruto is holding her bag.

"She sooo better tell us everything." Says Sakura and Ino nods. They watch Naruto and Hinata like a hawk. They get snapped out of it as Temari flicks them both behind their head. They moan in pain at once.

"She will tell us when she wants jeez give the girl a break." Temari said while shaking her head.

"But I want to know." Sakura says while pouting. Temari ignores her and starts walking out of school.

Sakura sighs. Tenten looks at her " You know she kind of has a point here Sakura, I think Hinata will let us know if anything happens."

Sakura shrugs "what ever.." The girls start to walk outside school and head home.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Hinata is laughing as Naruto tells her about the camping trip and the embarrassing picture. "So that's what happened, I mean I didn't want no one to know about that picture but it seems like the guys were not going to let me live that one down." Hinata just couldn't stop laughing and Naruto looks at her. "Awww come on don't laugh at me!"

"No its that, y-you looked cute in the picture I mean its really adorable Naruto" She says blushing. Naruto begins to blush and laughs. He looks at her while she is still laughing and goes behind her and hugs her. He picks her up and tells her,

" No you are adorable" Hinata feels the blood rush to her face.

"T-thank you N-Naruto.." She can't believe what he just said to her. She stood quiet. Naruto thought maybe he said something wrong.

"Um..Hinata I hope you aren't upset at me or something I-"

He is cut off by her hugging him " No Naruto. This is my house so I'll see you at school if not text me or something okay. See you" She smiles and walks into her house. She closes the door behind her.

_'Oh my god...He just called me adorable...My heart is racing so much right now,...Naruto_' She thought to her self while clenching her bag close to her chest.

"I'm home" She says quietly, hoping no one heard her. She didn't hear a response, she let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She made her way to her bedroom and threw her self on her bed.

Naruto lets out a big sigh _' I hope I didn't fuck this up. Damn it...' _Naruto starts to walk on home, pondering how Hinata might of felt about this situation. He finally gets home and looks at his phone.

**With Hinata**

As she lays on her bed she begins to think of Naruto "wow I cant believe this, I hope he doesn't think wrongly of me or anything now. Why am I so damn shy!" She puts her face in a pillow. She was startled as she heard her door swing open. She sat straight up.

"Hinata!"

"Yes Father"

"How was school?"

"Good Father"

"Did you do anything after school?"

"No Father, I came straight home" As she answered, she felt a stinging pain to her face. She looked up at him. '_What did I do?' _She questioned herself.

"You were 5 minutes late! I saw a young man drop you off in front of our home! Who is he?!"

"A friend father.." He grabbed her by the hair and brought her face up to his.

"Better just be a friend! I don't need you becoming a little slut you got that!" He threw her to the bed and turned away.

"Be on time next time!" With those words he left her room. She sniffled as she ran her fingers through her hair. She curled up in her bed and put her head in her pillow. As the tears silently fell from her face she was startled as her phone vibrated. She picked her head up and looks at it. It says :-

**Text Message from Naruto**

She takes a deep breathe and opens the text:-

_Hey Hinata umm Hope everything is okay and I Hope I didn't make you uncomfortable or anything...Umm I guess I'll talk to you sometime tomorrow...ttyl _

She smiles. Even though she was just smacked by her father, hearing from Naruto could make any situation better.

Naruto closes his eyes but is interrupted by his phone vibrating. He opens it and sees its a text message from Hinata. He finds him self smiling as he begins to read it

_No I'm fine its just, your really sweet and kind and you make me happy, and your one of the only guys to ever say something like that to me. It was sweet and it was a lot for me to handle, I never meet a guy like you. So don't think I'm mad or anything okay. You honestly, make everything better…you're a ray of sunshine…_

Naruto smiles at the text message and texts her back. The whole night they were texting each other back and forth non stop. They ended up going to bed at 2 am knowing they had to wake up ay 6:30 am to get ready for school.

Hinata smiles and closes her phone '_Goodnight Naruto' _She holds a pillow close to her chest and smiles. Her dad hasn't bothered her since when she got home. She thanked god for that.

Naruto smiles and looks at the ceiling _'Sleep well Hinata...'_

_'Sweet dreams..._' both thought to them selves...

**SOoooo Watcha think! I liked it, it was sooo cute xD But umm yea don't ask i thought texting would be a cool idea! Its high school XP So yea feed back thanks!**

**( Hey guys so I edited it and added some stuff here and there, is it okay? Send me reviews please and thank you!)**

**Fefe D.**


	4. I Love you

So yea! Fourth Chapter! Took longer then usual I needed thoughts for this lol! Well Hope you Enjoy this talks more about a different couple at the moment but Naruhina is of course in it :D

Hope its good and you Enjoy my changes, love you guys and as I said this is edited!

Chapter 4- I Love You

Its 6:30 am and Hinata wakes up tired as can be. She gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. She begins to undress her self. She looks into the mirror and sees the bruises on her body. She looks down and sees they started to fade. She looked at the one on her arm and traced it. She sighed and went into the shower.

'_He wouldn't say I'm so cute if he saw the real me' _She thought to her self. She went under the water and had it hitting her skin. As she closes her eyes she thinks of Naruto's smile. She begins to smile as she thinks of him. He was the best thing to happen to her, well minus her friends. She got out the shower and wrapped her body in a towel. She thanked god her shower was in her room, she didn't want anymore to really see her when she is most vulnerable, she didn't know what would happen to her then. She walked to her closet and began to take out her uniform. As she was grabbing a sweater she heard her phone make a sound. She raised a eye brow.

_'Who can that be at this time' _she thought to her self. She walks to the phone and opens it to see a text message from Naruto. She cant help but smiles as opens it.

_Hey Good Morning Hina! Ill see you in school...I just wanted to say good morning...so uh yea..well I'm stupid see you later bye _

She giggled to her self, she took her phone and text him back. She got dressed, grab breakfast and went out the door. She was excited for school now, all she had in her mind was Naruto, _'He really is something'_

**With Naruto**

_'Ugh I'm so tired, how am I going to get through the day' _He lays on the bed with only a towel on his waist. His phone vibrates; as he opens it he hopes its Hinata. He sighs, it was a stupid message from T-Mobil about updates. He puts the phone down.

_'She really is stuck in my head right now...ugh I'm so stupid! She probably thinks I'm such a creep now..' _His phone Vibrates again and he looks at it.

_Morning to you as well! That was sweet, I'll see you at school don't be late Naru-kun! See you ^.^ '_

He smiled and got dress as fast as he could. He ran out the door without even grabbing a bite to eat, not that there was really anything anyway.

**School **

"Where is she!" Ino said looking around everywhere for Hinata. She was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ino, calm down why do you want to know so much about her and Naruto? Why don't you focus more on-"Temari was cut off when Ino snapped at her.

''Don't you dare say anything about Kiba!'' Temari laughed.

" How do you know I was talking about him?"Temari smirked at her. Ino yelled in frustration.

"SHUT UP!

Tenten whispers in Temari's ear. "She's in denial." Temari nods in agreement.

''Big time" Temari said outloud. Tenten and herself began to laugh.

"What are you guys laughing at! Damn it, you guys are horrible friends I swear!" Ino says while pouting.

'

'Nooo you love us Ino pig'' Sakura said then sticks her tongue out at her. Ino roles her eyes and laughs a little. Still looking up and down the halls she spots a baggy purple sweater and dark blue hair.

"Hinata" Ino yells out loud, as soon as she yelled she began to run to her.

"HINATA!" She yells one more as she jumps on her. Hinata screams and backs away while Ino face plaints onto the floor.

"Owwwww!'' Ino says while rubbing her face.

"I'm sorry but why in gods name were you running at me so fast!'' Hinata looked at her as if she was insane.

"You have(huff)to tell us(huff) this instant." Ino eyes started to bug out of her face.

'

'W-what? tell you what?.." Hinata's face began to turn red and Ino saw it.

"That! that right there! What your doing! Why hmmm"

"I-I don't know what your talking about!" She looked away trying to avoid eye contact.

"Stop playing dumb with me You bett-" She was cut off by Tenten dragging Ino away.

"Come on your scaring her! See You later Hinata! " Hinata eyes are wide and wondering what was going on.

'_...What the..._' She shakes her head and sighs. She then looks at the time and notices class will start soon. She starts looking around. _'I wonder where Naruto is'_ She starts walking to class when all of a sudden she hears someone coming her away, rather fast.

''HINATA! I MADE IT I-" Naruto being his clumsy self fell and pined Hinata to a locker. Their faces were only centimeters apart. She started to become a bright red as she looked at him.

''H-hey...Naruto...'' Hinata was in complete shock, her face was becoming so red and her heart began to race ten times faster. Naruto looking how close he was finally backed away and started to rub the back of his head.

"Sorry Hinata I didn't mean to-" She cuts him off and smiles.

"Its fine least your here lets get to class okay!"

"Okay yea!" He grabs her hand and starts going to class. Hinata looks down and yet again the blush returns. She was starting to wonder if the blush was just permanent.

_'His hands, are so soft' _They get into class. They both got stares from everyone due to holding hands.

"What are you guys sta-" Naruto said until he felt something in his hand. He looked down to see it was Hianta's hand. He looked at her and her face was bright red. He let go and began to laugh. "umm sorry Hinata"

"I-its fine.." Hinata walked to her seat as did Naruto. The whole class watched as they went to their seats. Both were red; as soon as they got to their seats they put their head down to avoid peoples looks their friends stupid questions. The whole day consisted of them being asked questions and them trying to ignore them. Hinata got to her science clas; she went to her seat and took a deep breath.

"Hey Hinata, what's up?" Sasori asked her with a face of hasnr talked to him in awhile but remembered he was a nice friend. She flashed a small smile.

"Its nothing.."

"I know your lying, just talk to me Hinata, I'm here to listen" He smiled at her, trying to let her know that he was always here. She let out a big sigh.

"Well Me and Naruto are talking now and-" As Sasori heard her say his name. He felt a burning anger fill up inside of him. That did not get unnoticed from Hinata.

"Sasori are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yea I have a headache, I'm just going to put my head down sorry Hinata..." He put his head down and ignored the entire class.

Hinata blinked and didn't know what to think. "Umm okay?" She sighed and looked at the board not knowing what to do at the moment.

**Lunch Time**

_'Damn it I'm late for lunch!' _Sakura said while walking through the halls. She was late due to helping Kakashi Sensei with some books for his next class. She starts walking through the halls and without noticing she bumps into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't-'' She is cut off when she see's who it is..._'Sasuke'_ She thought to her self and automatically looked down.

"Hey Sakura, Its fine I was-''Sakura turns away and starts walking to the lunch room. Sasuke grabs her continues to look down, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Sakura, we need to talk-''

"We don't need to talk about anything" She said coldly.

"Sakura I tried explaing to you.."

"Look it doesn't matter! We weren't even dating!"

"Sakura if you can give me a chance I-"

"I'll see you Sasuke I need to go" She starts running to the lunch room._ 'I can't do it, I cant get hurt like this again!_' She starts to tear.

_'Sakura...I..I'm sorry, I need you...I Love you..._' He thought to him self and looks down.

**Lunch Room **

"Wonder where Sakura is '' Ino says while looking around the lunchroom. As she scans the lunch room she spots Kiba sitting across the table. She blushes and looks away. Kiba can't help but smile and get a lil blush on his face as well. He starts to stare into nothing ness and he kept thinking about was Ino.

"EARTH TO KIBA!" Naruto says while looking at him. Kiba still oblivious to the world, Naruto starts snapping his fingers in Kiba's face. That not working Naruto thinks of a way to get his attention. He gets a foxy grin on his face which shows he has a idea. He takes a deep breath.

"Oh shit Kiba is that Ino kissing Sai?"

"

Wh-What I'll kill him! Damn I-wait no he isn't..."

Naruto smirks " Didn't know you cared so much you dog." Naruto starts laughing.

Kiba starts getting ticked off

"Pfft like I have feelings for Miss Barbie over there yea right! Like I care..." Kiba sighs and looks the other way. He thinks to him self. _'I don't care, she doesn't mean anything..who am I kidding I know I'm lying to my self'_

"Hmmmm Sakura still isn't here yet, lunch is going to be over soon" Ino pouts and tries to think of why she didn't show up.

"You know Sasuke didn't show up either now that I think about it." Temari said while looking at the girls.

"What does that have to do with any-ooh, yesterday that's right." Ino blew her hair out of her face. Sakura finally comes into lunch. Her head is down and all the girls do is look at her.

"Hey Sakura you ok?" Ino asked concerned. Sakura puts on her best mask and smiles,

"I'm fine just have a headache, I was helping Kakashi with books and what not it was annoying as hell!" All the girls look at Sakura wondering what came over her.

"See my girl is strong nothing ever gets to you" Ino hugs Sakura and smiles. All Sakura does is smile back.

**With Sasuke **

Sasuke is standing in the middle of the hall way.' _Why did that happen! Fuck! Why doesn't she know how much I love her...Oh I know because of what happened with Bum ass Karin... She will never believe me...God I Hate her..._' Sasuke is in rage and ends up taking a seat on the floor against the wall. He puts his head in his hands and remembers what happened yesterday.

_**Flash Back**_

_Sasuke saw Sakura and her friends walking outside school. He felt a little happiness come upon him, though he wouldn't show it. _

"_Oh shit I forgot something will you guys wait I need to-"_

_"I'll wait for her you guys can go on" Sasuke said with a little smile on his face. The girls were a little shocked at first but then they understood._

"_Okay! See you guys tomorrow have fun!" Ino said with a wink! Tenten, and Ino walked out of the building gossiping and wondering what will happen between the two love birds. As they walked away Sakura looked up at Sasuke and smiled. _

_"Okay Sasuke I'll be right back then I'll meet up with you okay" Sakura says with the biggest smile in the world and a slight blush on her face._ _Sasuke smiles and looks at her walk away. _

_"Ok Sakura, take your time" . He smiles and thinks to him self 'this girl' 'he is something..'_

_Sasuke begins to walk down the hall and runs into Karin. He rolls his eyes and keeps walking._

_"Ooh! Sasuke-kun! Baby! I missed you I hardly see you in class anymore! What you doing talking to that little pink headed Whore! You shoul-"_

_"Karin you really piss me off, can you do me a favor and shut the hell up for once" Sasuke tried to keep walking but Karin grabbed on to him. He hissed and banged her onto a wall._

_"Oooh Sasuke, didn't know you liked it aggressive!" Karin smiles and giggles._

_"Karin I had enough! I want Sakura! Only her, she isn't a whore, like you!"_

_"Oh Sasuke you know all those insults are meant to hide your real feelings for me! What do you want with such a flat chested big foreheaded girl anyway! Why not take the whole package" She purred at him._

_"Karin you-" Before Sasuke could continue talking Karin pushed her lips into his. He went wide eyed and pushed her to the wall even more. _

_"S-sasuke.." As he heard her voice she became wide eyed, he looked at her._

_"Sakura I-" At first she didn't say a word. Sasuke got off of Karin and tried to walk to Sakura. She back away from him. "Sakura please"_

_" Are you happy Karin, you got the one thing I wanted! Are you happy!" She begins to run off as she starts to cry._

_"Sakura come back!: He runs after her and grabs her arm._

_"Let me go! Your nothing but like every other guy!I Really thought we could be something more but I was wrong! But I should of known, the day I said I liked you, you called me annoying in front of everyone! I've embarrassed my self by loving you!" _

_She begins to cry and Sasuke puts his arms around her and holds her._

_"Sakura, please I love you, I do, I'm sorry I-" Her eyes grew wide at what he just said. She shook her head and pushed him away._

"_No you don't love me if you did you wouldn't have done that to me! I don't want to see you again!" She runs towards the exit of the school. She doesn't look back once and in a second she is out the door. Sasuke watched her leave. _

"_Sakura.." Karin began to walk to him._

"_Come on why not let me take care of you" Sasuke having enough turns and punches a locker next to face._

"_Karin leave me the fuck alone" She smirks at him._

"_Fine let the pink headed bitch bother you, I will get you whether you like it or not. So be prepared." And with those words Karin walked away. _

**End Of Flashback**

Sasuke shakes his head of the memory as he gets off the floor. He had the next class with Sakura, and he worked with her, how were things going to be. Years of a wonderful friendship, and more turned into ruins in less than a hour.. It was time for gym, his partner was Sakura...

_**To be Continued...**_

_**What You guys think! Okay I know it was a bit of NARUHINA but its all couple! Hope you guys are enjoying so far :D**_

**(I added here and there and once again I hope it was good and didn't have many mistakes, leave me feed back! -2013)**

_**Fefe D. **_


	5. I'm sorry

_Here is Chapter 5! :D Yay! Hope you guys been enjoying the Story! I Really have loved writing it so yea enjoy guys!_

(Tell me how everything is going okay guys, I am really busting my butt trying to edit it and make sure it is good for everyone)

_Chapter 5 I-I'm Sorry _

It was time for gym and everyone was ready and on the field.

''Okay now you youthful kids get on the field with your partner!" Hinata Gladly went up to Naruto. As she was walking towards him all she could feel was her heart racing. As she got next to him they exchanged smiles.

"Ok kids! Today You guys will do Kick boxing. Now you will show each other how to block, Kick, punch and more. Their are mats on the floor so you guys don't hurt you selves. Now Guys take a easy on the girls there-" He stopped when he noticed the glares all the girls were giving him. "Err I mean.. Have fun yea YOUTH!" Guy sensei walked away with his head looked at Naruto

"I'll try to go easy on you Hina-chan" Naruto smiled a goofy smile.

"Oh yes Naruto please don't be to rough." Hinata said sarcastically and started to giggle. 

"Do I sense sarcasm? I'll make you eat those words." Naruto said smiling as they started.

Hinata threw the first punch and missed. Naruto flew down and tried to drop kick her, but she dodged it by jumping in the air attempting to kick Naruto in the face. He grabbed her foot and was about to slam her on the matt when she grabbed on to his shirt and ended up flipping over and falling on top of him. They both started laughing and blushing as they noticed their situation. Naruto was laughing and couldn't help but feel a certain joy, a joy he only had with Hinata.

"I see you have this thing with always being on top" He blushed and saw her turn bright couldn't help but laugh

"I guess your right!" Just as Hinata was going to get off Guy Sensei comes and clears his throat loudly.

"Kids! This is an example of YOUTHFUL LOVE and everyone of you will feel this. Just look at them their glowing with Youth and LOVE!" Naruto and Hinata couldn't help but become embarrassed and turn away from each other. Guy felt happy with him self as he walked away to tend to everyone else.

"Hey Hinata look I'm sorry I hope that-"

"Its fine, everything is fine when I'm with you" She smiled and then noticed what she said, she turned away fast.

"Really Hinata?" All Hinata did was nod "Thanks that's really sweet of you. I feel the same way actually..." Hinata blushed at his words. From a distance you can see Sasori eyeing Hinata and Naruto. He huffed in anger. 'What are you doing? Pay attention!" Yelled Guy sensei as he hit Sasori on his head. Sasori sighed and continued gym.

**Sasuke And Sakura**

"Hey Sakura Umm.. I-"

"Come on lets get this done and fast, I'm not feeling well.." Sakura was coming out so cold. It was so hard for her to be with him let alone working with him right now. Sasuke sighed.

"Hit first.." He told her, she did so and tried to punch him. He dodged it and then he tried to punch her but she dodged it by going low and trying to drop kick him. He jumped back. She couldn't help but smile at him. She shook her head. _' No I cant hurt my self again because of him...'_

" Your doing well Sakura.." He smiled and she only gave a little smile back. Then before he knew it Sakura was coming with full force and punched Sasuke in the gut.

"Shit Sakura!" He gasped for air. She tried to punch him again but then he jumped back, grabbed her by her arm and twisted her down on the floor. She yelled but jumped right up and they stared at each other in the saw that she was upset and wasn't going to listen or anything even if he tried. She started to run towards him but of course her and her luck slipped and fell. Sasuke caught her and looked at her.

"Sakura..." The bell rang and Sakura got out of his hold and ran to the exit. He looked down and couldn't help how horrible he was feeling. Everyone was changing inside the locker room. Hinata went to the stall to change as always. She stepped out to tie her shoes. She looked up at Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, I saw you and Sasuke, it seemed pretty intense.." Hinata looked concerned when Sakura didn't reply. She got up and started for the door. As soon as she looked towards the exit she saw the rain hitting the ground.

"Ino maybe we should-" Ino shook her head at Hinata.

"No this is for Sasuke and Sakura now..."Temari stated as she picked up her gym bag. Sakura started to walk outside and she heard someone call her name.

"Sakura Let me walk you home..." Sasuke went next to her with a umbrella. She tried to walk away but he grabbed her. "Don't run away from me.." She sighed.

"Fine... I'm staying cause you have a umbrella..." Sasuke smiled at her comment, they started to walk home together.

Ino, Tenten, Temari and Hinata walked out the locker room getting ready to start heading home.

"Hey Barbie!" Said someone rather loudly. Ino turned around and smiled at him.

"What do you want mutt!" Kiba gave her a jerkish smile which for some odd reason she loved. She couldn't help but blush. Kiba noticed it.

"Let me take you home, its raining and I can drive you to your place, if you want of course..."

"Umm" Ino looked at Hinata, Temari and Tenten. They all nodded and mouthed go with him. " Sure okay why not I don't want to mess up my hair anyway.." Ino walked away with Kiba. He looked at her

"Sure you just want to be with me. It's fine I know I'm sexy and what not!"

"Sure you are! Just take me home!" she laughed as they went outside to his car.

Kiba and Ino left,as did Sakura and Sasuke. Now it was Tenten, Temari and Hinata.

"Hey Temari, you ready babe?" Shikamaru said to her. The girls looked at them in confusion.

"Since when this happened?" The girls both exclaimed at her. All Temari did was smile.

"Its been a year already, we just don't like people in our business and beside it was pretty obvious there was something going on." The girls nodded and shrugged.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow okay" Shikamaru grabbed Temari's hand and walked outside.

Tenten and Hinata looked at each other."I guess its me and you Ten" Hinata said with a smile. Out of the blue she saw her cousin. "Nii-san! Hey what's up?"

"Just wanted to know if you girls need a ride, its pouring out and both of you shouldn't get sick" Tenten couldn't help but smile and blush a little. Before Hinata could say yes she was interrupted by a blondie.

"Hey Hinata am I walking you home again?" Naruto said with a smile. Hinata nodded. Neji noticed and started to become upset. Before he could say anything Tenten grabbed his arm.

"Hey leave them alone take me home, maybe before that we can grab a bite to eat what do you say hmm Neji" Tenten said smiling. Neji couldn't help but smile at her.

"S-sure Tenten..." Neji looked at her._ 'I know she was always outspoken but this is a new level..I like it...a lot.._' He started walking with Tenten out the door with his arm between her chest.

Now it was Hinata and Naruto left alone. Naruto looked at her and started to walk towards the exit of the school.

"Thanks for wanting to walk me home today Naruto." Hinata smiled at him. He looked at her with such happiness in his eyes.

"No problem, your fun to talk and hang out with. I have to pick a chance to hang with you when ever I can " He smiled big and rubbed the back of his head. Hinata giggled and they kept walking. He opened a umbrella but then noticed it was kind of small.

"Damn it, my umbrella is pretty small-" Hinata cut him off with an unexpected response.

"We should get closer together so we can fit" Hinata looked up at him "What do you say?" Naruto couldn't help but stare at her. _'She is so beautiful' _

Hinata smiled then got closer to Naruto while holding his arm. Her chest was on his arm and both of them couldn't help the blush that crossed there faces. They started walking and everything seem to be going fine, until a strong wind came by and blew the umbrella away.

"Damn it you have to be kidding me!" Naruto yelled to the wind as he saw his umbrella fly away. Naruto looked around and found a tree. "Hey Hinata come lets go under there!" He grabs her hand and they run under the tree. All they kept doing was laughing at one another.

"I look horrible right now " Hinata couldn't help but laugh at that moment. Naruto looked in her eyes.

"You still look beautiful to me Hinata...You always have" Hinata blushed a dark red, she couldn't believe what words were told to her by a man, who she was falling for.

''Naruto-kun..."Her face started to get inch its way closer to his..

"Hinata-chan..." Moments passed and their faces started to become closer and closer. Naruto placed his hands on Hinata's cheeks, feeling her face heat up by his hands, their eyes began to get close as their hearts started to race faster.

"Naruto-kun"she whispered as his lips were placed upon hers. Her hands on Naruto's chest, feeling his heart race. She started to draw him closer,the kiss started to become more intense. Naruto's hands traveled down her neck down her stomach to her waist and pulling her to him. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, started to run her hands through his hair. Naruto licked Hinata's bottom lip wishing for a entry into her mouth. Hinata accepting it presses her tongue onto his. They began breath heavily, they stop the kiss and look into each others eyes.

"Hinata...I.." Naruto was cut off as she started to back away.

"Naruto-kun..I..I'm so sorry!" She backs away slowly. Naruto looks at her with confusion.

"Hinata wait stop!" she runs off.

"I'm sorry!" She runs off with tears filling her eyes.

_'I cant risk what we have, I love him to much! He cant l know the truth about my life' _Hinata runs into her house and into her room to throw her self on the bed.

''Hinata...why... Why did I do that! Nothing is ever going to be the same now! FUCK!"...Naruto curses at the wind and begins to walk home. '_Hinata...I'm sorry...'_

Naruto phone vibrates and he looks at it and sees its a text message from Hinata. He sighs and opens it. As he reads it, he becomes breathless...

_**To be continued..**_

_**Hope You guys enjoyed it! I Promised more NARUHINA oh yea! :D I know the last two chapters been sucky but it will get better soon! Hope you enjoyed give me feed back thanks- 2011**_

**(Hope it is okay and you guys enjoyed my changes, it will get longer in later chapters, bye!-2013)**

_**Fefe D. **_


	6. Least expecting

Here is Chapter 6! Hope you enjoy! Sorry it took a little long, there is a lot in this chapter hope you enjoy it! :D

(Hey Guys I edited this chapter as well, sorry I haven't updated any others but college has really gotten in the way but now I am back so enjoy!)

**Chapter 6- Least expecting**

Sasuke and Sakura were walking in complete silence. He looked to his side to get a quick glance at Sakura, he saw she looked at him too. She immediately looked away, Sasuke looked down in disappointment. He couldn't take it anymore. He sighed and opened his mouth to speak.

"Sakura look I-" he was cut off immediately by Sakura's coldness.

"Sasuke..don't start with the same excuse..." She kept looking down at the ground.

"Excuse..." He was confused, what did she mean excuse.

"All you been doing is telling me you love me, but the only way you been showing me is apologizing about yesterday and that's it. I-I need more from you Sasuke...I'm hurt you know that.."

Sasuke stops walking. He looks down, as soon as Sakura is about to ask him what's wrong, she is startled as he grabs her shoulders. He looks at her waiting for her to lift her eyes.

"Sakura you expect me to show you when your not even giving me the time of day, I understand what happened yesterday was horrible and hurt you, but its not like I planed it! Its not like I wanted it to happen or anything. Damn it You know that I Love you and I can show you..."

"Really Sasuke how are you going to show me huh...All I see is you talking and nothing mo-"Sasuke cut her off by kissing her passionately. He lowers his hands onto her waist and keeps her close. He breaks the kiss and looks at her in the eyes.

"Sakura, I love you, with all my heart...Better yet, more than words can describe, your my everything and I always wanted to be with you..." Sakura couldn't help but have her eyes water up from this words.

"Sasuke I-" She was cut off as she felt water hit her head. She looked up and saw grey clouds coming in. As she blinked the rain started to come down. She begins to laugh a little due to the circumstances. Sasuke smiles at her.

"How about we go to my place, its a lot closer and it doesn't look like this rain will be lighting up." Sakura nods in agreement. He grabs her hand and they run to his house. Her heart began to beat fast as she felt his hand on top of hers. He opens the door and lets her in. Sakura sits on the couch as Sasuke closes the door. He notices that he is dripping wet.

"Hey Sasuke um-" She stopped her sentence as she watched Sasuke take off her shirt. Her face becomes red as she looks away. She starts shifting in her seat. Sasuke smiles lightly and starts to walk to her.

"Sasuke..." He looks at her, she had tears in her eyes. ''Sasuke, what your telling me is you love me right," Sasuke nods "If you love me, do you promise to love me forever" Sasuke is shocked by such a blunt question out of no where but he nods and walks closer to her. He puts his hand on her cheek and looks at her in the eyes.

"Sakura, I promise to love you, no matter what, your the only girl I wish to be with, and you know that, everyone does," He slowly walks over to her. She doesn't know what he is about to do. As he goes on top of her she turns a cherry red. He gets closer to her face "Sakura I only want you, no I need you in my life, only you.."

"S-Sasuke..." She grabs his collar and pulls him into a kiss. "Show me how much you love me Sasuke..." He kisses her with all the passion he has for her. He puts his arm under her waist and picks her up. He holds her bridal style and brings her to the room.

"I'll show you all my love, forever..." He says with his eyes glued to hers.

He lays her on the bed and slowly goes on top of her. He starts to kiss her softly, while having his hands travel up and down her body. She takes her legs and wraps them around his waist. He kisses down her neck she gasp with the sensation,

"Sasuke..."

**Kiba and Ino**

They sat in the car in complete silence. All that was heard was the rain hitting the car. Ino looked around the car nervously. Ino took a deep breath as she finally got the courage to talk.

"So yea, you have a pretty good car for a someone like your self" she looked at him trying to hide the slight blush that appeared across her face. He noticed and laughed softly.

"I guess I will take that as a compliment." He said with a smirk. "We are at your house princess"

"Oh..well T-thanks Kiba, I appreciate it.." Ino looks down _'I kind of wished we could of been here just a little longer'_ she thought to her self while looking down. Kiba kept looking out the window, he didn't want her to see him nervous. Her heart begins to race faster. He turns towards her and notices her discomfort.

"Ino are you okay.." He gets closer to her trying to see if she is okay. He can't help but see her face become red as he gets closer to her.

"I-I'm fine really I umm, don't want to get all wet is all I'm just waiting..." She mentally kicked her self._ ' what a stupid excuse'_. She sighs. He looks at her in the eyes. There is only inches between them. He got lost in her ocean blue eyes. She cleared her throat softly but loud enough for him to hear. He looked away.

"If you want you can take my umbrella I wont mind much really" He says to her with a smile.

Ino looked at him and couldn't help but laugh. "ha! I'm fine I don't need your pity!" Kiba sighs and begins to laugh, right before he says something Ino kisses him on the cheek. "I do appreciate it though, your kind of a nice guy for a mutt, see you in school bye!" She darted out the car.

Kiba smiled as he touch his cheek where she kissed him. His face grew red and he looked at her run into her house from his window. "She really is a, weird...amazing girl..." He laughed to him self. He watched as she closed the door. He laughed softly and began to drive off.

Ino ran to her room and closed the door. ''oh my god oh my god!" Was all she kept repeating to her self. She screamed loudly and her mom ran into the room.

"Ino is everything okay?" Ino looks at her mom in confusion " You screamed so I-"

"No mom everything is fine sorry heh" She smiled and her mom looked at her and laughed.

"Ooooh so its about a boy, is it the boy who brought you home in his car he looks-''

"Mom get out! Let me know when dinner is ready okay bye!" She threw a pillow at the door making it close on her mom.

Her mom laughs to her self "Can't believe it, she is growing up so fast.."

**With Naruto **

Naruto phone vibrates and he looks at it. He sees its a text message from Hinata. He sighs and opens it. As he reads it, he becomes breathless...His eyes become watery as he reads it.. "Hinata..."

_Naruto-kun, I'm-I'm sorry about what happened today, I am. I don't want to mess up our friendship by trying to be more and not having it work out. I just ...I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH AND IT HURT. Besides it will never work out, there are to many things in the way, look I need to be away from you! I'm sorry…_

"Hinata...how long, have you loved me..." Naruto stares at the text message and tears start to trickle down his face. "What's in the way of us.."

He texts her back and hopes and pray she answers him. "Hinata, I-I need you more than anything, I'm so sorry.." he punches his wall and looks down at the floor wondering why. He wait's a little while and notices she isn't answer, he tries calling her but nothing works. He starts to get impatient.

"I can't wait anymore!"

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke had his arm around her waist , with her head in his chest and only a white sheet covering them.

"Sakura..." Sasuke says in a whisper while looking down at her. She looks up at him.

"Yea Sasuke-kun?..."She says with happiness in her voice.

"Umm, I hope you don't mind what happened. I hope I didn't rush you or anything.."

Sakura laughs and snuggles her self more into his side "My love, I'm not upset or anything, this is what I wanted and I enjoyed it very much, it felt amazing, I could feel the love and passion you have for me each time.." Sakura started blushing while she said those words. In all reality she couldn't believe what just happened.

Sasuke just looked at her and held her closer. "Sakura I love you, I really do...and I'm sorry about all the shit I put you through, If-"

Sakura cut him off with a light tender kiss on his lips. "Shhh Sasuke.." she said lightly "It doesn't matter, its just us now for sure and I Don't want anything more, just us, to be like this...forever.."

Sasuke looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "Forever..."

**With Hinata**

Hinata was crying hard into her pillow.." Why, why did I let it happen, Damn it. It's not like we could be together." She looks out the window watching the rain go down her window. All of a sudden she hears a 'thud' at her window. She wipes her tears.

She thinks maybe it was her imagination. Then she hears another 'thud' again. She gets up and walks to the window to see what is was. Her eyes grow wide when she sees who it is. She screams and turns to the side of the window. ''No no no it can't be, this isn't happening''

She looks again and sees her eyes are not deceiving her "Naruto-kun..." She opens her window to look down at him.

"Hinata I text you why didn't you answer me, I called you like 5 times and everything!"

"Y-you did? My phone is off so I didn't get anything.." Naruto looked at her. He looked at her window and smirked.

''I'm coming in... Watch out. " Naruto started to climb the tree that was conveniently in front of her window.

''W-wait Naruto Umm-" Before she could continue talking, Naruto jumped through the window and was only a few feet away from her. He was drenched in water and Hinata just looked at him.

"Naruto i-if my father sees you he won-" Before she can continue Naruto put a hand on her cheek as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her into a long passionate kiss.

'N-Naruto...' She wrapped her hands around his neck and brought him closer to her, making the kiss deeper then it already was. He stops kissing her and looks in her eyes.

"Hinata, I know you don't want to risk our friendship and you say there are things in the way of us but you don't understand, I love you... I really do, and I know as long as we both love each other, everything will be fine, nothing can possibly ruin our relationship.. Please Hinata, don't push me away from you.." Naruto's eyes began to water.

"Naruto-kun, I loved you for the longest, I-I'm sorry but I-" He cuts her off by hugging her tightly.

"Hinata stop apologizing, Its okay, and I told you nothing will get in the way. But I have a favor to ask of you.."

"Anything Naruto, what is it? "

"Will you be my girlfriend,...and promise to be my girlfriend until I want to change it to something more one day..."

Her eyes watered at his words. It was like a dream come true, she couldn't believe the boy she loved for so long finally wanted her. All she could do is nod and whisper a small yes. He held her tight.

"Thank you" he whispered. She looked at him and started to giggle. ''Hey wh-what's so funny gosh, was it to formal..." He looked down feeling embarrassed.

"N-no, you came all this way for me, in the pouring rain to ask me to be your girlfriend, its sweet...Just I hope you don't get sick..."

"Please, me, sick, Ha!" Then before he knew it he started sneezing. She laughed at him.

"Maybe you should get out of those wet cl-" She was cut off when she saw a shirtless Naruto standing in front of her. She started blushing. She never thought underneath the school uniform he had abs and a wonderful structure.

"Beat you to it" He sticks his tongue out playful. He sneezes again. She looks at him worried and see's that he is shivering.

"You know why don't you go to my bed and wrap your self up in the blanket. Keep warm for now" All she could do was smile. He went and sat down on her bed. Then he grabbed her by the waist and laid his face on her stomach.

"Hinata you can make me warm, just stay here with him.." Hinata blushed as his arms were around her waist. as his head was snuggled into her stomach. She looked down at him and smiled. He looked up at her.

"Thank you..." He said to her. She started to bend over to kiss him till...

"Hey Hinata I wanted to tell you that-" Her father was cut off by looking at her daughter in the arms of a half naked man.

Hinata jumped back, out of Naruto's arms and looked at her father. "F-Father! I-I can explain i-its not w-what you-" She was cut off when her father yelled in rage.

"YOU! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MY DAUGHTER! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He charges to Naruto and he runs for the window.

"Hey see you later Hinata" He winked at her and jumped onto the tree, on to the ground.

"WHEN I FIND YOU I SWEAR I WILL HURT YOU FOR WHAT YOU DONE!" Hiashi said out the window. Then he turned to look at his daughter. "You are never to be involved with that boy.."

Hinata became wide eyed " Dad nothing happened! Please you can't-"

" I can and I just did, you can't see him anymore.."

"But Father-"

"End of story Hinata! You never seem to amaze me!" he walks out the room and slams the door behind him.

Hinata eyes water and yells. "Its not fair!..."

She throws her self on the bed. 'Naruto...'

To be Continued...

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! It took me a few days to write this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it because I loved writing it. Leave a review! Hey So I edited this and hope its good for all you guys! Love you!**

**Fefe D. **


	7. Rainy Night

Here is Chapter 7! Hope you guys enjoy I liked it personally! I feel like it is one of the best chapters yet, I know its the longest lol. Sorry for any misspelled words or anything. ENJOY!

Chapter 7-Rainy Night

Sakura got out of the bed to look back and see a half naked Uchiha looking at her. She started to put on her clothes. Sasuke kept watching her. All she had on was her long uniform shirt and her underwear and she started to walk to the bathroom to wash her face. Sasuke watched her and couldn't help but smile.

'That's all mine' He thought to him self as he smiled and leaned back on the bed. All of a sudden Sakura phone started to ring. Sasuke looked at it and went to pick it up. Before he flipped the phone up Sakura ran and tackled him in the bed. "Ahhhhh" Is all you heard from Sasuke.

"Hey mom..." Sakura said

"Saku-"Before he could say her full name Sakura covered him mouth with her hand.

_"Hey sweetie where are you the weather is horrible right now? You with Ino?"_

"Y-yes I am actually I know I ran to her house because the weather was horrible haha" Sakura's nervousness was getting the best of her. She was all over Sasuke and all he did was look at her in confusion.

_"This rain isn't lighting up so why don't you stay there the night, call before you go to bed okay hunny, you and Ino can fit in the same uniform clothes so your good right"_

"Yea mom that's perfect so I'll call you later on tonight okay I love You got to go bye!"

She hanged up the phone fast and sighed in relief. "Sakura what the hell is-" He was cut off when Sakura started dialing Ino's number.

''Hey Ino! Do me the biggest Favor ever!"

_"Sure Sakura what is it?"_

'' Ummm if my mom is to call I'm staying at your house tonight okay?"

_"Sure but where are yo-"_

Ino was cut off when she heard a familiar guys voice in the background "Sakura you spending the nig-" The voice stopped when Sakura put a big pillow over Sasukes face.

"Okay thank you so much Ino!"

_"Oh my god...Your with Sasuke, and you spending the night? Oh my god did you-"_

"I'll explain tomorrow okay just please and thank you Love you best friend byee!"

Sakura hanged up in the speed of light and looked at Sasuke. "Sorry but I had to do that heh..." He looked at her with rage but couldn't help but smile by how cute she looked.

'' Your so lucky I love you..." Sakura smiled at his words and kissed him. Right when the kiss was getting deep she felt something hit her head.

''Owwww! What was that for?"

"For almost killing me with the pillow a little while ago!" He yelled at her but laughed afterward at her expression. She grinned at him and before he knew it, she threw a pillow at his face.

She started laughing until he tackled her to the bed and pinned her down. She started blushing.

"Now who's on top! I think I just won" Before he knew it she shifted her weight and was on top of him now. He blushed and looked up at her.

"Heh you thought, Now I'm on top and I won" Before he can even say anything else, she planted a kiss on him..

**With Hinata**

She started to cry. The thought not being with Naruto killed her, she couldn't stand the thought of being away from someone she loved, she lost one person she loved, she never wants to lose another. She took a deep breath and got up, wiped her tears and open the door. She heard her father's voice coming from downstairs. She held her hands close to her chest. She began to make her way down the stairs. She took a deep breath and went in front of him.

"Hinata what do you want, I'm very disappointed in you right now..to think your a Hyuga.."

Hinata was hurt by the words, but she didn't let it get to her. She sucked up her tears.

"Dad look I don't care what you say but I'm going to keep seeing Naruto! I love him and-"

"Pfft! You don't know anything about love!"

"Dad listen I-"

"All you are is a little whore! You don't know anything!" He yelled in her face.

"Don't tell me what I do and Do not know okay! You may be my father but I've grown up and I'm able to voice how I feel, and make my own choice, so I will say once again! I am going to be with Naruto no matter what because I love him and He loves me!"

"Hinata I heard enough out of you! You are not seeing that boy and its final! Your starting to push me and you know what will happen! Do you really want that!" Hiashi stood in front of his daughter, his blood seemed to be boiling as his daughter tried to go against him.

"Dad I DO NOT CARE! I will be with Naruto and that's final! If mom was here she would-" Hinata was cut off as her dad slapped her in the face.

"Don't you dare bring up your mother! You Never EVER bring her up! Do you understand me!"

''But we both know mom would-" He slapped her again. But this time harder then before. She started to tear up as he slapped her again. She felt blood fell down the side of her mouth.

"Don't you dare start crying! You've always been a little girl! will you ever grow up! Your such a disgrace!"

"..." Hinata stood silent.

"Get out of my sight.." She stood there looking at the floor. "OUT!" He grabbed her arm and threw her to the stairs. She rushed up the stairs and into her room. She locked the door and started to cry. She hated when things got like that.

'I can't, I wont deal with it...I-I have to get out of here.' she wiped her tears away and got a bag to put her clothes and books, and necessary things inside of. She turned off her light and put her book bag on. She didn't care anymore. All her dad ever did was look down on her and hurt her.

She only looked backed once, she sighed and jumped on the tree in front of her window and climbed down the tree and started running. She forgot it has been raining. She couldn't believe her luck today.

She kept running, she went to the only place she knew she would feel fine in, and no one would talk her out of it.

As she ran people looked at her, well the only people that were out. As she ran she felt her body become numb. Even the rain drops were beginning to feel like nothing. She had reached the front of the apartment building. She looked up at the sky and let the rain hit her face. It hurt as it touched the cut she had on her mouth, but she didn't pay it any mind. She made her way up the stairs and looked at the door. She was nervous, what if he didn't take her in, what if this made him think she is weird. It was to late for her to back down now. She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

He had sat on the couch and put his feet up.

"Today was just, just a crazy night" He said to himself. As he was about to put the TV on he heard a small knock. He sighed and began to walk towards the door.

"Who?"

"I-its Hinata..."

Naruto became wide eyed and opened the door fast. He looked at her drenched in water.

"Hinata what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you but..is everything okay?..."

Hinata looked up at him and back down, she started to cry and went into his arms. Naruto saw her cheeks were red, and she had blood on the side of her mouth. He didn't know what happened but all he did was hold her. He kissed the top of her head and started rubbing his hands down her hair and back.

"Hinata, come inside and get out those clothes, you'll get sick.." She nodded and went inside. He picked up her bags and placed them in the living room. She sat on the couch and just kept her head down. ''Here" he handed her a shirt. "Go put this on and I'll make you some soup okay..Go lay down in my bed I'll be there soon, get comfortable." He said while looking down.

Hinata couldn't believe how welcoming he was being to her. She never been to his house once, but she couldn't help but feel at home with him. She went and changed into his shirt and went into his bed. She put the cover over her and just stared out the window.

She couldn't believe after all these years, this is what her and her fathers relationship had come to. She looked down as the tears rolled down her face. She heard foot steps and immediately rubbed the tears off her face.

"Hey, I made you ramen.." she smiled at him. He looked happy to see her until his face fell from a happy smirk to a serious one. He pulled up a crate and sat on it. He looked at her in the eyes. ''Hinata...what happened.."

She stood silent and just looked at the soup in her lap. How could she tell him without him going crazy. She stood quiet. Naruto noticed her sadness and went on the bed and held Hinata. She blushed while she was in his arms. She feels the tears over whelming her eyes; she takes a deep breath.

"Me and my dad...got into a argument...and umm...he slapped me a couple times...and said things that kind of hurt is all..." She kept her head down and tried to be strong. She felt Naruto's grip tighten around her.

"W-what was the argument about Hina..." She couldn't bare to look up at him. She took a deep breath.

"Y-you..he wanted me to be away from you. I just couldn't!" She looked in his eyes as the tears poured our her eyes.

"Hinata..I-I'm so sorry..."

"Naruto! It was worth it, I love you! I always have and, and No one is going to take you away from me!" Her face was bright red as she looked at him in the eyes while tears came out. "Naruto I love you and nothing or no one can change that! And because of my feelings I'll always be here, no matter the cost!"

Naruto looked at her wide eyed. He knew she wrote it in a text, but to hear it, it was hard to believe the words she just told him. After his parents had died, he had felt alone, but with her, she filled that place in his heart that no one was ever able to fill. He held her tighter.

"Thank you..."Was all he could say till tears came streaming down his eyes. Hinata just closed her eyes and put her arms over his. She never felt so safe and secure before.

"Hinata..."

"Y-yes Naruto..."

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sakura was Laying in bed with Sasuke..she looked at the time, it was 9:30 p.m...

"Crap I got to call my mom! Sasuke put the movie up okay" Sasuke nodded and kept shut.

She dialed her moms number and she picked up.

"Hey mom" Sakura tried to act as calm as possible.

_"Hey sweetie how's everything?"_

"e-everything is awesome! Me and Ino and watching a movie and-" And before she could say anything Sasuke sneezed. All her mom heard in the background was a manly sneeze.

_"S-sakura...what was that?"_

"T-that was Ino she isn't feeling all that well right Ino" Sasuke tried to put on his best girly voice

"Like *cough cough* yea Its sooo not cool *cough*"

"Put Ino on the phone so I can check what kind of sickness she has."

Sakura pouted in defeat and thought it was going to be over...She sighed and pass Sasuke the phone.

_"Hello Ino, how you feeling dear?"_

"Cough cough* I-I feel like soooooooooo freaking horrible like I sound like a man!"

_" You kind of do hunny, sounds like you have a strep throat, just get some rest okay dear put Sakura on and feel better."_

"Thanks..Doll..." Sasuke not knowing how to end it said that, he passed the phone to Sakura looking at her like if he was going to kill her once she got off.

"well mom Goodnight I'll see you tomorrow okay!"

_"Ooh okay Hunny! Goodnight I'll see you tomorrow, call me in the morning okay bye bye._

"Okay bye mom" She hung up and sighed.

"That was so freaking close God wait till Ino hears your impression of her." Sakura began to laugh.

" That was horrible... I didn't think I can make my self sound like that..."Sasuke laughed to him self. "I sound like a sexy girl right"

"haha sure you doo!" Sakura laughed and Sasuke grabbed her and held her.

"Babe lets get sleep, you must be tired after all that"

"hehe Oh no! We have ways more to go before I'm tired." Sakura giggled and Sasuke took her in his arms and kissed her passionately...

"God I love you Sakura..."

**To be Continued!**

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry its a tad bit late, I been wanting to write but been tired when i been getting home so um give me feed back and yea. Thanks for reading! Hope my edit was okay for you guys, I'm telling you stick till the end it will be worth it!**

**Fefe D. **


	8. You what!

**Finally Finished this damn chapter! It took me a while Sorry! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Fefe D.**

**Chapter 8- You What!**

"Hinata..."

"Y-yes Naruto..."

"There something that's been bothering me for a few days now, and I been wanting to ask you for a while now..."

Hinata, not understanding what could he be possibly asking her, nodded her head. "what is it?"

"Umm.. You know how you told me you loved me, just now and by text, and I cant help but wonder, How long have you been in love with me.." Naruto looked at Hinata in the eyes.

Hinata's looked at him, then brought her eyes back to the soup in her lap. "I umm..have..loved you for some time now..." Hinata had a hard time saying these words. She was afraid of what he will say to her, let alone think of her.

"Hinata...I-I'm...Sorry..." Naruto's eyes began to water up..

"W-what? why are you saying Sorry Naruto-kun you didn't-"

"I must of hurt you, chasing after someone else while you were in love with me, I just ignored your feelings not even thinking twice about them or anything.." Hinata stood silent after hearing his words. She can't help but think those words are true..

"N-Naruto-kun, i-its fine I mean, certain things happen for a reason you know..Love isn't only filled with happiness, its filled with sorrow as well.."

Naruto took a hold of her and put his head in her shoulder. "Hinata, You should never be hurt I'm sorry... I really do...have strong feelings for you, but I won't say I love you because I don't want to rush things nor Hurt you in anyway possible, but I do wish to be with you. I want my feelings to grow to love, your a wonderful woman and I wish to be with you.." Naruto looked in her tearful eyes and all she could do was blush and smile.

"N-Naruto-kun, knowing you have feelings for me, is enough for me, and if those feelings grow to love it would be even more wonderful...I'm happy you won't jump to love and keep my hopes up, Naruto all I wish is to be with you...So thank you.." tears fell down her face. Naruto wiped her tears.

She took Naruto's hand and kept in on her face. Naruto looked at her and blushed.. "Hinata-chan, you mean so much to me..." Hinata got closer to him and kissed his lips softly.

Naruto eyes went wide at first but then closed them to deepen the kiss. Hinata then grabbed his shirt and brought him closer to her. Without realizing, Naruto brought his legs over and now was on top of Hinata on his bed! Hinata took her hands and starting putting them through his hair and down his back.

Naruto's hands traveled down Hinata's body, the kiss started to become more and more passionate until Hinata's phone rang. It scared them both and Naruto fell off the bed. Hinata couldn't help but laugh. She looked at her phone to saw it was Tenten. She sighed in relief and picked up her phone.

"Hello-" She was cut off when Tenten yelled through the phone.

_"HINATA WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"Tenten calm down, how do you-"

_"YOUR DAD CALLED ALL ANGRY AND THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH ME AND I TOLD HIM YOU WASN'T AND NOW HE DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE WHERE ARE YOU!"_

"Tenten calm down! I'm fine I'm safe and I left a couple of hours ago, Tell you my reasons tomorrow but don't worry okay I'll see you in school Don't tell my father anything please..."

Tenten scratched the back of her head and sighed. _"I promise but you better be in school tomorrow..."_

"I will. I will see you then Tennie bye bye.." Hinata hanged up the phone and looked at Naruto.

"Tenten is worried isn't she?" Naruto asked and she nodded. Hinata made a big yawn and blushed. Naruto smiled at her, she looked so cute. "You tired? Lets get some sleep" He put the soup in the kitchen. Hinata moved to the side of the bed with the window and couldn't believe she was spending the night in Naruto's apartment. He came back.

"Guess I'll sleep in the living-" Hinata shook her head.

"No sleep here w-with me..I don't mind really.." Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"O-okay if you don't mind.."He got into bed with Hinata.

"Good night Naruto.." She turned on her side facing the wall.

"Goodnight Hinata" Naruto turned to face Hinata's back. before he knew it he grabbed her from behind and cuddled her. Both of them blushed but neither of them wanted to move. He snuggled his face in her hair. He inhaled the sweet smell of lavender.

'I cant believe this is happening…'They both thought and fell asleep..

**The Next Morning**

Naruto was rolling around in the bed, until it came to his realization that Hinata wasn't in bed with him. He looked down and thought maybe it was just his imagination. He got up and saw Hinata in the kitchen, with her uniform on, hair up and apron on cooking breakfast. He looked at the time and saw it was only 7:10. He woke up early.

"Morning Hina.." Naruto said half asleep.

"M-morning Naruto-kun, go take a shower so after breakfast we can leave okay.."

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "Okay won't take long." he walked to the shower. He remembered how she looked last night. It made him so angry to think someone whould hurt someone as pure and innocent as her. That scratch she has on her mouth is a pure reminder of last night. Hinata couldn't help but smile of how last night went and how everything just felt so right. She let out a happy sigh and continued making breakfast.

**Moments later**

Hinata and Naruto were walking to school, and as they entered school they saw something, kind of weird to see in the morning, but sadly, not uncommon.

"SAKURA TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Ino was on top of Sakura in the middle of the hallway. Tenten was yelling for the girls to stop till she spotted Hinata and ran for Hinata.

"HINATA COME HERE!'' she was bolting to her. Before Hinata could even move Tenten tackles her to the ground. Tenten examined her face as she had her pinned to the ground. She noticed the cut on the edge of her mouth. She became outraged. "HINATA WHERE WERE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPNED TO YOU!"

"...I...was with..Naruto-kun and " Tenten looked at her then Naruto.

"Y-you stood at his h-house...?" Tenten said with wide eyes. Hinata nodded and Tenten got up slowly off of Her. Then she did the unexpected. She grabbed Naruto by the collar and pushed him against a wall. Everyone watched as the scene unfolded in front of them. Hinata jumped up and grabbed Tenten.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE HINA! WHY DOES SHE HAVE THAT MARK ON HER!" She yelled at Naruto. He looked at her and took her hand off of him and pushed it away.

"I wouldn't do anything to Hinata that would harm her. She needed a place to stay, she came to MY house so I let her stay. Plain and simple. Next time, Think before you act." Naruto started to walk away from everyone. He shook his head and tried to ignore the event that just occurred. "And if you want to know what happened, ask her your self."

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata grabbed his arm and she looked at him with teary eyes. "I-I'm sorry about that, She, she was worried is all..."

Naruto looked at her, then grabbed her in a big hug. "Its okay Hina, don't worry about it, I'm not mad at you..." He looked at her and saw her smile.

"Don't be mad at her either. Please." Naruto sighed.

"I-I wont okay. Come on lets get to class okay.." She nodded and they walked to class together.

The first half of the day merely had to do with glares from Tenten to Naruto and everyone talking and trying to get to the bottom of what happened. Sakura slept at Sasuke house, Hinata slept at Naruto's house, she had a mark on her face, what the hell happened last night.

Lunch had came and it was time for everyone to hear all the dirty little secrets they had been hiding.

"Now, who are we going to start with" Ino said while looking at the people at her end of the table.. "Maybe Sakura, Hinata, hmmm"

"Ino...You have anything, you always have something" Sakura said trying to move the spot light from her. Ino became red and looked at the table.

"Oh my god so something did happen! It was with Kiba wasn't it!" Ino blushed more hearing his name and all she could do was nod. "Spill now young lady!"

"I kissed him...well on the cheek, but he drove me home and we sat in the car I kissed him and left like a complete dumb ass!" Ino said while throwing her hands in the air.

"So you do like him! You can't deny it now you just gave us all the Prof we needed! " Sakura yelled at the top of her voice.

The guys turned wondering what all the noise was about. The girls stopped talking and just smiled. The guys shrugged and turned away.

Ino let out a sigh of relief. "Yes okay! I do like that damn mut! And I don't know why...I just do okay.." Ino sighed. "Anyway Hinata what happened last night..."

Hinata blushed knowing it was her turn.." Umm well me and N-Naruto...Kissed..." The girls were shocked but then asked.

"It wasn't no dumb kiss like Ino right? Or like a hot steamy make out that leads you to the bedroom" Temari said laughing. Ino punched Temari on the head and Temari still couldn't help but laugh.

"Umm...M-make out.." The girls eyes got wide and couldn't believe little innocent Hinata made out with the loud annoying Naruto.

"Oh my god was he a good kisser did he-" Hinata started becoming red and just blurted out.

"Yes he was amazing and we tongue kissed and yes touching involved but after we broke the kiss I got so nerves. I thought being in a relationship would ruin our friendship, so I ran off. "Hinata's eyes became red and eyes became teary. "Besides, I thought something would stand in the way of our relationship, I couldn't do that to him, break his heart." She said in a whisper. She began to spiral her fingers around each other. The girls stood there wide eyed and waiting for her to continue.

"I rain into my house and laid in bed crying. I had my phone off and I didn't know he text me and called me. And before I knew it, he was outside my window..." She smiled softly as the girls let out a big 'AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW' in sync.

The guys turned again. "What ever you girls are talking about KEEP IT DOWN!" said Kiba loudly.

"Shut up!" Ino yelled at him and He just huffed. The guys turned away once again. "Continue Hina"

"Well then he came up a tree into my room and kissed me and asked me to be his girlfriend." Her face began to turn red.

"So you guys are official, your together like for sure now!" Ino yelled while shaking Hinata back and forth. Hinata laughed and told her yes.

"There is more.." The girls nodded and waited for her to continue. Hinata's changed from happiness, to seriousness. "He was all wet so he took off his shirt and he sat on my bed, and before I knew it he was holding me by the waist and we got closer to one another. But then, Dad walked in" the girls got wide eyed. They never really knew all that much about her dad, all they knew was that he was strict as they come.

"Naruto ran out and father said I couldn't be with him. Well long story short, we got into a argument, me and dad, he got pissed smacked me a couple of times, which resulted in this" she points to the scratch on the side of her mouth. Tenten clenched her fists. She knew something was always odd about Hinata and her father. "Then I packed my things and left." Hinata eyes became watery. It was hard for her to accept this.

"Hinata." Tenten said while hugging her. "This wasn't the first time was it..." all Hinata did in response was nod. Before anything else could happen the bell rang. The girls got up in silence. Tenten looked at Hinata.

"Tenten I'm strong, I'll be okay." She gave her a reassuring smile. Tenten watched Hinata walk. Tenten noticed that Hinata, though going through hell, held her head a little higher than yesterday. Ino was walking in front, their were so many things that happened. She turned to Sakura.

"Hey what happened with you and Sasuke anyway..." Sakura became red. Ino smiled at this.

"Me and Sasuke...Slept together..." Sakura said casually and then ran off. The girls looked at her. They all yelled.

"WHAT!" Before they can ask questions Sakura was already down the hall. The next period was gym and they knew they couldn't get anything out of her there. They just had to wait. Hinata watched Sakura run, and her friends laugh and joke. It made her happy to be surrounded with people like them.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

The girls were changing in the locker room.

"Sooo...You slept with Sasuke last night..." Ino said while putting on her shirt.

"Yup...Ino...it was...A-amazing!" She looked at Ino with her eyes glowing.

"Umm you did use-"

"No I didn't use a condom I made sure he came in me and now I'm pregnant.. NO! Of course I used a condom each time!" Sakura's eyes became wide once she noticed what she said.

"So it was more then once?" Tenten said from a distance.

"Yeaa.. But that's what happened, we are together" she couldn't help but smile and blush at the thought.

"So Sakura and Temari and Ino aren't virgins interesting.."

"I-I am a virgin what are you talking about!"

"mmmm you had got intimate with-"

"Shut up it didn't go that far we stopped IM STILL PURE!"

"Hehe not when Kiba is done with you."

Ino blushed to the thought and stormed up." See you guys I'm going home!" The girls stormed out.

"See you guys Sasuke is taking me home. " Sakura waved and left.

"Yea same Shikamaru is coming to my house tonight." The girls smiled at her and waved.

"Hey Hina...where are you going tonight anyway?..."

"Umm I'm going to Naruto's that's where my stuff is anyway.. I'll be fine don't worry it about it okay.. He has been taking care of me I'm okay really.."

Tenten sighed but knew it would be okay, After hearing about what her father did, she didn't want her going back there. But what would she do if her dad called again. They walked out the locker room. Hinata made her way to Naruto.

"You ready? Lets get going" Hinata and Tenten walked out. As they saw Neji and Naruto waiting for them at the door, they saw someone standing in the distance. Hinata took a step back. Everyone noticed a change in her character and looked at the figure. All eyes went wide.

"D-Dad..." Hinata said in a whisper. Tears flooded her eyes once more.

**To be continued**

**Hope you guys liked it! It was hard to write because I had writers block and I didn't know how I wanted to put everything but here it is. Review please!. Hey guys its 2013 me and I edited it and I hope its good! **

**Fefe D.**


	9. Living together

**Hey You guys are freaking awesome! Every time I get a new review I smile so much!**

**Enjoy!**

**Fefe D.**

**Chapter 9-Living Together**

"...Dad..." Hinata's eyes became wide while looking at the man she called father. She took one step back and before she can say anything Naruto stepped in front of her. She looked at him and held on to his shirt and pressed her body against him. Neji stood a few feet behind Naruto. He knew how crazy his uncle could be, that's why he left the house hold long ago. Tenten watched the scene unfold, she felt rage overcome her body. Neji noticed this and held her hand. She looked at him. He shook his head.

"What do you want with Hinata?" Naruto said angrily. "It looks like she really doesn't want to talk to you at the moment, maybe you should-"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do you bastard child!" Hiashi hissed his words at the blonde boy.

"I just did and She doesn't want to talk to you so-" He was cut off once he felt a tug on her clothes. He looked down to see Hinata let go of his clothes. She gulped and began to walk in front of Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, just wait here okay..." Naruto watched as she walked up to her father. Naruto knew it wasn't his place to jump in, but he wanted to so bad. Naruto watched Hinata carefully. "What do you want from me.." She couldn't look up at him.

"Come talk to me outside, away from these hooligans." Hiashi said and Hinata walked behind her father. They finally ended up outside, far enough so they can not be seen."I will only ask you once, come home."

"No I won't do that." Hinata said firmly. He looked at her and laughed.

"Your coming home I don't care what you have to say do you understand me!"

"Dad I said no!" she raised her voice trying to get it in his head that she wasn't going back. She looked at him in the eyes. all she could see in his eyes was darkness.

"Hinata stop being a pain in the ass and come home!"

"Dad No-" Before she knew it he grabbed her by the wrist and held her up by it. She yelled in pain.

"Your coming home with me don't be a little bitch about it okay! I don't care if you scream and holler I wont care! Your coming back!"

"I wont! Let me go it hurts! Father!" She yelled while squirming in his grip. All she could feel was him making his grip tighter.

"Shut up! Your coming home okay! I had enough of this shit!" Before she knew it, she had tears streaming down her face.

"DAD IM STAYING WITH NARUTO I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU-" Before she could finish her sentence he threw Hinata on the ground as her back hit a tree. She screamed in pain.

"Now your coming home! It'd be easier if your unconscious. But I don't think you want that now do you. So to avoid it shut your mouth and come along!"

She couldn't back down and give up, her mom always told her to never give up. She got up and leaned onto the tree.

"No and that's Final! I wont give up. I'm not a quilter!" As she said those words Hiashi looked at her and thought of his wife, he returned to reality and smacked her to the ground. As he was about to hit Hinata once more, Naruto rushed between them and took the blow for her.

"You done enough to her! Get out of here before I really have to show you what punishment is!" Naruto said as he looked up at the man she called father. Hiashi looked at him, but before he did anything he saw people staring at him. He puffed and began to walk away from them.

Naruto spit to the ground as he watched Hiashi leave. As soon as he heard Hinata's moans in pain, he snapped out of it and kneeled next to Hinata.

"Hina are you okay..." He looked at her with watery eyes. She was dirty and looked as if she was in pain, mentally and physically.

"I-I'm fine, you shouldn't have gotten in the way.."

"No! He was hurting you! I'm here for you Hinata! I care for you and don't want to see you hurt!" He pleaded to her. She smiled at him. She mouthed a small thank you. He got up and helped her off the ground. Naruto started dusting off her uniform.

"Hinata-chan! Are you okay!" Tenten yelled as she ran towards her.

"I'll be fine" she said as she smiled at Tenten.

Naruto looked at the ground, trying to comprehend what just happened. He was cut short of his thoughts as he felt a hand go on his shoulder. He looked back to see Neji.

"Naruto" Neji said with a chilled voice. Naruto responded with a nod. "I need you to watch her. Her father, my uncle, is a sick and crazy man. I'm in trusting her safety with you.

"I wont let you down Neji. You have my word" Neji nodded.

"Thank you. She is all the family I have left" Naruto was now giving Neji a reassuring smile.

"But if I find out you touched her inappropriately I will find you, and I will kill you" Naruto's eye twitched as he was threaten by Neji.

"R-Roger that"

"Good" was the last word Neji said as he walked away. Naruto sighed as he watched him walk away. He was about to ease his mind until he felt another hand touch his shoulder. He looked back and this time noticed it was Tenten.

Tenten took Naruto to the side. "Look Naruto I- I'm sorry about what I did earlier, but Please, take care of her. I know she is in best care with you.." Naruto smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I will Tenten I promise.." He said flashing the same reassuring smile he gave Neji.

"Don't you dare hurt her either! I'll Kick your ass!" She said with a fist in his face. Naruto laughed nervously.

"I wouldn't ever hurt her!" And with that she smiled and walked away. 'Why do I keep getting threaten today' he asked him self. He watched as Tenten and Neji went next to each other and began to walk together. He saw Neji tense up when she would get close to him. It was always interesting to see Neji act like a regular teenager for once. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a voice.

"N-Naruto-kun, can we go home.." She said while holding her side. It was nice to think she had a home, where she felt happy and safe.

'' Sure Hinata. Lets get going" As he began to walk he noticed her limp a little. He looked at her. 'Um are you okay to walk and all?"

"Yea I'm fin-" before she could finish Naruto picked her up and put her on his back. She blushed so red, she was darker then Karin's hair.

"Honestly I wasn't going to pay attention to your answer." he gave her that grin she loved ever so much. She smiled and snuggled her face in his neck. He blushed while feeling her little nose in his neck, and her breathing softly. She loved everything about him, from his sun kissed hair, ocean blue eyes, to his kind heart and gently smile.

Little did anyone notice, Sasori had been watching the whole scene. He made a fist as he watched Naruto and Hinata walk into the distance.

''Why does she want him! He is worthless and poor! He has no parents with nothing to offer!" He huffed in anger. "I'm going to get her, one way...or another.. I swear it." Sasori whispered to himself in the distance. He put his bag on his back and started walking away from the school building.

Naruto was walking with Hinata on his back. "Thanks.." Hinata whispered in Naruto ears, causing him to have a sensation down his back. He blushed by the sound of her voice, and her breathe on his ear. She closed her eyes.

Naruto looked at the sunset above his head. He didn't know why such bad things happened to such a nice girl.

"Hinata…" He said, but he heard no response. He looked back and saw her sleeping. He smiled. He walked up to the building and made their way up the stairs. He puts her down on the bed. He looks over her and smiles. He removes his shirt and shoes and lays next to her. He always felt at peace next to her.

Moments later...

Naruto wakes up to hearing someone in the kitchen. He gets of his bed and stretches. He got up and walked to the kitchen. He noticed her folding laundry. Before he could say something he saw that his table was spot less, shinny (for once) and the counters had nothing on it, the fridge was clean there was no spoiled food. He saw all dishes were washed.

"H-Hinata what are you doing?" He saw her hanging up clothes to dry out of the window.

"I'm cleaning your laundry so you wouldn't have to worry about it" She smiled. He found himself blushing over how lovely she was, and because she was holding his Fox underwear out the window to dry.

"You didn't have to do this, its sweet of you.."

"No its fine! Your taking me in, you been wonderful.."

"Hey but how are you feeling, you had it pretty bad today Hina..."

"I-I'm fine really-" Before she could continue, her legs grew weak resulting in her almost falling. Naruto went to her and grabbed her by the sides.

"Maybe you should go lay down for a bit.." she nodded and he held her while walking to the room.

She laid down in the bed. "Thank you so much"

"No thank you. You have done so much for me. Is their anything I can do for you?"

She thought for a little while till she had a little shy smile on her face. "Can you just run a h-hot bath for me..please" She giggled thinking she sounded stupid.

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "Sure! I'll go run the water!" He went out the room and all Hinata heard was the sound of running water. She rested her eyes for a bit. She ended up falling asleep for a couple of minutes until Naruto woke her up to go take a bath.

She walked into the bathroom. "T-thanks Naruto-kun" She smiled at him as he closed the door.

She started removing her clothes and laid in the bathtub. She sighed in relief.

Naruto closes the door and thinks to his self 'Hinata is naked on the other side of this door, no lock and I'm not doing anything..' he sighed as he walked off to the bedroom. He was so happy to have a girl like her in his life. He had laid on the bed, resulting in him falling asleep for a little bit. Going to sleep made him forget that Hinata was in the bathroom. He had to pee bad so he rushed to the bathroom. Before he could take down his pants Hinata screamed. Naruto became wide eyed at the sight he had just in taken. "Hi-Hi- HINATA!"

He looked at her to only see her wet naked body only covered on certain parts by bubbles. She blushed so hard as all Naruto did was stare at her.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" He runs out and closes the door behind him. His face is red as hell, maybe as red as Hinata's. "U-Um..wanted to know, what you wanted for d-dinner?" He yelled to her. He was so shocked to see what a amazing body she had.

"Umm. PIZZA WILL BE FINE" She screamed to him. She was so embarrassed. She let the water go out and she wrapped a towel around her self. She left the bathroom and went to get dressed in her pajamas. She leaves the room to see Naruto sitting on the couch still red. He is flipping through the channels.

She sighs and sits next to him. Before anything they both look at each other and both yell

"Sorry I'm so Sor-wait why are you sor- Jinks you owe me a soda" They both started to laugh at the situation. She thought to her self, she hadn't laughed like this in a while and just be so happy without a care in the world.

"I hope you aren't mad at me Hina-"

"Noo its okay its fine beside, it was going to happen eventually.." Naruto blushed when he thought to him self 'I was going to see you naked eventually...'

She blushed when she noticed what she said " no UMM I MEAN the running into each other in the bath room hehe..and well that too, we are probably..." She got red.

Naruto came closer to her and grinned at her "Heh, oh really..." he got closer to her face..

She bite her lip and got closer to him and whispered "..yea..." Right as they were about to kiss

DING DONG Pizza Delivery!

They both sighed and Naruto got up and paid the guy and went to sit next to Hinata.

They started to eat pizza and watch the TV. It was fairly quiet, all they heard was the munching. Out of no where Hinata's phone rang, which resulted in them jumping. She takes a deep breath and answers her phone.

_"Hey Hinata Important announcement"_

"What is it Sakura?"

_"Party tomorrow my house parents are going to be gone okay party starts at 7 but me you and the girls are going shopping so you be here by 11:30 okay see you then bye."_

Before Hinata can protest Sakura hanged up the phone. Hinata sighed and looked at Naruto.

"There is going to be a party at Sakura's tomorrow, and she wants to go shopping tomorrow morning. So she is having a sleep over tonight and she is coming to pick me up soon." Naruto sighed and put his pizza slice down.

"Oh boy..."

**To be Continued **

**Had to write it! So yea I'm leaving in a few mins and just wanted to give you this hope you liked it! Ill have at least 3 or more chapters for you when I get back! Love you guys Talk to you soon! Hey it 2013 me and I hope the edits are good. Please give me reviews! And like I keep saying their will be a surprise at the end!**

**Fefe D.**


	10. Second Base!

**Hey guys! I know been too long! And I'm SUPER SORRY! Don't hate me! D: Hope you guys enjoy I had my boyfriends influence! Tell me what you think! P.S There is a tad b it of Lemon in here! (sorry for any misspelled words!)**

**Chapter 10: Second Base!**

Hinata hanged up the phone. She looked at Naruto with a curious look. "Why do you say 'oh boy'?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Well, how can I put this, Sakura has parties, they are fun yes, but then drinks become involved, and games, like kissing games an-"

Before Naruto can continue Hinata looked at him and couldn't help but smile and let out a giggle "Nothing is going to happen, even if its a game, I only want you no body else" She smiled at him as he looked away.

"And lets keep it that way" He said while pouting. She smiled at his response. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She went close to his ear and whispered.

"I'm. All. Yours." she said slowly in his ear. He blushed so hard and bite his lip. She moved away from his ear and looked at him in the eyes. He looked in her eyes then down to her lips. In less than a second their lips were attached to one another.

Every time they kissed, it was like putting two puzzle pieces together, they fit perfectly. She started inching her way on top of him, as she did so he helped her by grabbing her by the waist and bringing her on top of him.

The kiss began to be come more intense and Naruto slowly put his hands up her shirt. She let out a little shutter, but didn't stop him. She ran her fingers through his hair, before she knew it, he picked her up and began going to the room, he laid her on the bed and went on top of her and in between her legs. There lips never parted. The kiss became deeper;

Hinata started rubbing her lower body onto his.

She heard growls of pleasure coming from Naruto. Naruto started to remove her shirt but of course the phone rings. Naruto stops the kiss to look at Hinata. Her face was red and her hair was out of place. He sighed and gave her the phone. He got off of her as she sighed.

"Hello..." She didn't sound all to happy, she was having a wonderful time with Naruto, but of course it was ruined.

"Hey Hina! Look Me, Ino, Tenten, and Temari are going to pick you up we are going to have a sleep over so pack some clothes and come over kay be there in a few bye!"

Before Hinata could say anything the phone hanged up. She sighed and looked at Naruto. he was sitting on the edge of the bed not knowing what to say after what happened. Hinata got up and opened her book bag. She started to put clothes inside of it. Naruto looked confused and worried. Before she could explain her self he shot up.

"Please don't go! That will never happen again! Please Hina-" He started waving his hands in the air, he felt worried and guilt.

"Umm Naruto I-"

"I'm sorry I'll never ever do that again if you don't want me to-"

Before he could keep ranting on she put her hand over his mouth. "Naruto, it felt a-amazing really, I'm just packing my things for the sleepover" She smiles at him. She notices his face has gotten redder by the words she just said to him. She blushed and kept doing what she was doing.

All Naruto could do is stare at her. His face got red by the mistake he just made. "o-ooh..." He just stared at her and she laughed at him. "come on don't laugh at me! Its not funny I-"

Hinata kissed him. "Its fine Naruto..'' He laughed and in less then a second his whole facial expression changed. "What happened?" she didn't know where the whole mood change came from.

"Well umm, That was all feeling really good and well now, you have to go..." He blushed as she looked at him. Before she could say a word he grabbed her and kissed her slowly, one kiss after another, after another.

Naruto took a glance at the bed and saw her bag was on top, so he grabbed her and worked his way to the living room. He placed her on the couch and went on top of her. He bite her lip softly and started kissing his way down her neck. She let out a moan of satisfaction. He liked how that sounded and decided to try something and saw where it went. He took his hand and placed it on her right breast.

She was shocked as he squeezed lightly , she moaned a little louder than before. Naruto liked how she responded so he decided to squeeze a little harder and touch every inch of her breast. He heard her breathing become unsteady and felt her heart racing. He started to undo her a shirt, he looked in her eyes to see if she wanted him to stop, but there was no sign of hesitation. He undid her shit and put his hand inside. She loved the way his big hands felt on her.

She moaned softly" More..." He looked at her in disbelief and did as she requested. She moaned louder and before he knew it, Hinata's hands started traveling down his body and ended up going on his groin area. She undid his pants and went inside them. She felt him up. As she did so, he let out a moan of ecstasy. Before she knew it, Naruto started bringing down her pants and placed his hands under her panties. Right when things were going to get hot and heavy...

''HINA-CHAN WE ARE HER- OH MY GAWD!" Sakura yelled. The girls followed behind her.

''Sakura what in the world happe-holy shit" Tenten yelled and turned away.

Naruto got off Hinata and turned away. He started pulling up his pants. Hinata laid flat on the couch embarrassed.

"Ummm Hinata I think you should umm make you self decent..." Tenten said. Hinata snapped back in reality and buttoned her shirt and picked up her pants. She darted in the room and took Naruto with her and closed the door behind them. Hinata was so red as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto let out the loudest laugh ever. Hinata didn't know how to feel. "W-W-what are you laughing at..."

Naruto kept laughing." Cause haha they walked haha in and I never thought" He couldn't contain his laughing. When she got what he was going to say she couldn't help but giggle. She got her clothes in her bag and went out the room. She walked out looking down at the ground.

"I'm ready to go guys..."

"hehe you guys Had to finish what you were doing" Ino said smirking at her. Hinata got redder if that was even possible. Temari hit Ino as she mouthed for her to stop.

"Cant you see the girl is embarrassed enough as it is!" Ino nodded and mouthed a sorry at Hinata." Come on Hina my car is double parked and I would like to not get a ticket tonight." Temari walked out and the girls followed behind her. Hinata looked at Naruto.

"I'll umm see you tomorrow Naruto.." She went and kissed him on the lips.

"Call me before you go to bed okay..." Naruto told her. Hinata looked at him and smiled. She nodded and waved goodbye. She closed the door on him. Naruto looked up at the ceiling and let out a big sigh. "Well this is going to be a busy night right man!" Naruto made a hand puppet with his right hand and made it say "Yes it is!" He laughed and sat on the couch.

**With the girls in the car**

Their was nothing but silence in the car. Temari and Tenten stood looking at Hinata in the rearview mirror and Sakura and Ino were looking at Hinata from the corner of there eye. "Okay I cant take this! Hinata! What in gods name was going on!" Ino broke the silence.

"Yea I didn't think you and Naruto were up to that stage yet!" Sakura stated. Hinata looked down as she played with her fingers.

"W-what do you m-mean.." Hinata asked, trying so hard to contain her self and not explode from embarrassment.

"I didn't think you and Naruto were having sex yet.." Tenten said a little upset since she viewed Hinata as a little sister.

"WHAT! No we don't have sex...well not yet anyway...But we just started to umm well.."

"Go to second base.."Temari said casual as ever.

"Well umm yeah.." Hinata said playing with her fingers.

"Soo Hina we want to know is he-" Ino got cut off by Temari stepping on the break really hard.

"We are here you guys! Get ya shit and go up stairs! Hinata stay in the car with me!" The girls mumbled as they got out of the car. Hinata moved to the front seat. Temari waited for the girls to get their things. Once the last bag was out, Tenten closed the trunk. Temari drove off to look for parking. At first they were both silent, but Temari cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Hinata...as your friend I'm going to say only one thing.." Hinata felt nervous, not knowing what to expect from Temari.

"Do you think its right Hinata? You know to get involved with him." Temari asked her. She didn't want Hinata to feel ashamed or upset for any things that would happen between Naruto and her self. With out a second thought, Hinata answered.

"I do believe its right. Temari, I feel that I am in love with him. I love everything about him" she said with a smile.

"That's what I wanted to hear, but I swear he hurts you, his ass is mine!" Hinata laughed.

"He wont I know he wont!" Temari laughed. But then their was a sudden change in Hinata's facial expression. "What's wrong?"

"I just, I don't know how he feels about me"

"Don't worry, I know he is a idiot and all, but I don't think he will turn down a beauty like your self" She said while winking at her. "Now come on" Temari said as she parked the car. She un did her seat belt and looked at the blue haired girl next to her.

"Get ready to be bombarded with questions as soon as we get upstairs"

"I-I know..." Hinata sighed.

Temari laughed as she stepped out her car. Hinata followed behind her. Tonight was going to be a really long night.

**With Naruto**

Naruto sat on the couch bored out of his mind staring at his phone every five seconds. "Why hasn't she called me or anything yet...I mean she did leave a hour ago though..." Naruto sighed. He felt a vibration and immediately looked at the phone. His happiness soon faded as he saw it was Sasuke's number.

"Hey dude what's up?"

_"Nothing, bored"_

"Gee Sasuke Great way to continue a conversation!"

"_Hn"_

"Well I'm bored, and since the girls are spending the night together, you and guys should come over and we should have a game night"

_"Sure but you do know its like 10pm right?"_

"Dude its Friday! Call them! Ill get them all on the phone! hold on!" Naruto puts Sasuke on hold and calls Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Neji and Lee. They all pick up. "Guys come to my place now bring night clothes money food and games! Sasuke will pick you up see you guys!"

_"Wait when did I get into thi-"_

''Thanks Sasuke! See you guys!" Naruto hanged up the phone. He went into the shower and decided to kill time until they got there. After his shower he got dressed and decided to heat up some noodles. As his ramen was in the micro he heard a knock on the door. He walked, rather slowly to his door. Due to this, that light knock was followed by a numerous loud bangs. Naruto cursed under his breath and swung the door open.

"Shit took you long enough!" Kiba yelled as he barged into Naruto's apartment.

"Please do some in" Naruto said as he grinded his teeth. He sighed in defeat as the guys walked in his house. They all placed their things inside the living room. The guys were all in comfortable clothes, so their was no need for anyone to change. They sat on the couch in complete silence. Kiba, being the loud mouth he is, couldn't take the silence.

"Where the Halo 4 at!" Sasuke, ignoring his friends ignorance began to talk.

"So why are we here?" Sasuke said with a little annoyance. "You know at 11 pm.

"I have this issue."

"You called us late at night, to have a talk about our feelings." Neji asked in confusion.

"Kinda I mean.."

"Spit it out!" Kiba exclaimed at him.

"Its about sex.." He said in a whisper.

"What you say! I couldn't catch that" Kiba said louder than needed.

"S-Sex"

"What!?"

"Sex okay sex!" Naruto yelled. Their was a moment of silence. But then the guys began to laugh.

"Shut up! You guys I need your help!"

"Sorry, okay okay. You have come to the man known as the sex God. How can I be of service?" Kiba grabbed Naruto's shoulder and sat him on the couch.

"Yea right! You sex god?" Sasuke said.

"Duh look at me I'm a stallion!"

"Excuse me Kiba, but a stallion is a horse, not a human" Lee said with the straightest face. Neji looked at him with a look like 'Lee stop talking' 

"The only action you get is with a sock and lotion so please" Sai said with a grin. Kiba began to yell at Sai from across the living room. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"What is it you want to know about it?" Shikamaru asked as kindly as possible.

"Well how do you-"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**You guys like it :D I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in like months! School just started I'm on my last year of high school! I been applying to colleges dealing with my relationship its crazy! Give me feedback! Love ya! Hey its 2013 me and I have just edited this story and such so yea, again give me feed back and hope you enjoyed!**

**Fefe D.**


	11. Got Caught! And Conffusion!

_**Hey have one more chapter today! Hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**Chapter 11-Got Caught! And Confusion! **_

"How do you-" Naruto was cut off by his phone ringing. The guys sighed and so did Naruto. But Naruto's sigh was more out of relief. He picks up the phone.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Naru-kun.." _

Naruto blushed just by hearing her voice and he ran to the bathroom. The guys stared at him wondering what the hell happened_. "Hey what you up too?" _

_"Umm Trying to not get attacked by questions by the girls how about you?" _

_"With the guys playing videogames you know guy stuff haha"_ Hinata was about to reply when he heard another guy in the background scream "HINATA HE WANTS IT!" Naruto opened the door and punched Kiba in the mouth.

_"Naruto what was that?" _

_"Nothing umm so you going to head to bed baby-" _He cut him self off when he realized what he just called Hinata.

She grew bright red on the other side of the phone and gulped.

_" Umm Yea I called to see how you were doing.."_

_"Oh well I umm I'm okay so umm-" _

"Naruto wants that Puss-" Naruto punched Kiba in the mouth yet again and slammed the door.

_"What was that?" _Hinata asked trying to figure out what the end of the sentence was going to she could say more Naruto jumped in.

_"Nothing friends being stupid haha so I'll see you tomorrow! I'll text you bye Hinata!" _Before she could reply he hanged up.

"You guys are annoying!" He stormed out the bathroom and sat on the couch and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Come on can you blame us? We wouldn't let this opportunity slide" Sasuke said laughing.

"Yea yea yea what ever" Naruto mumbled and kept eating his pizza.

"Soooo what were you going to ask us how do you what?"

Naruto nearly choked on his pizza and looked down on the ground. He was embarrassed to even ask this questions,including to his friends, they were good for games food and chilling, but advice and well love wise, that was a different story.

'' If I tell you, you guys cant laugh! If you do I'm going to beat the shit out of you! Got that!" The guys nodded and looked at Naruto eager as hell to know what his question was. "Umm..I wanted to know..How do you know when..-"  
>"Spit it out already!" Said Shikamaru "I would like to get some form of sleep before tomorrow!" Naruto threw a pillow at Shikamaru.<p>

"Shut up! You'll get your beauty sleep in a second gosh!" Shikamaru just grunted. "As i was saying, I wanted to know, how you know, umm when the time is right to.."

"To what?" Sasuke said looking a tad bit confused.

"You know when the time is right too.."

"Put the key in the key hole, Get your nookie on, Bump and grind, to Bow-chika-bow bow-"

"Have sex right Naruto" Sasuke said ignoring Sai's smart remarks.

"Well yea how do you know when its the right time.." Before Sai can go off with his remarks again Kiba shoved a pillow in his mouth.

"Well Umm...I guess you just know.."Sasuke said trying to explain it to him.

"We're not girls we don't really talk about our feeellingssss and shit" Kiba said highly obnoxiously.

Sasuke looked at him in disbelief. "Ill make you get those girly feelings right now ready?."

"Bring it on Uchiha!"

Sasuke cleared his throat. Sasuke looked at Kiba with a intense glare. Kiba waited with a confused look on his face. "...Ino.." Once he said that Kiba face lit up and got so red. The stare he had completely faded. The guys laughed at him. " Point proven." Kiba grabbed a slice and ignored them.

"Look Naruto, you just know when its right, you both do..Like with me and Temari, we Knew because well we were alone in a room and she grabbed my-"

"Shikamaru please don't! TMI TMI TMI!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. ( TMI means to much information for people who might of been confused)

"Well I was going to say she grabbed my hand you damn perve but fine. Long story short, we were alone in my room we had said I love you and boom! It happened and we have been happy before and after sex. We waited and you just feel a automatic feeling of wanting to be closer then ever with that other person. Its a moment you share the love you have for one another you get it?"

Naruto nodded. "I get it, but what I cant believe is that you actually have feelings!" Shikamaru hissed under his breath.

"Umm don't want to be a party pooper, but can we stop this feeling circle and play the Gears 3 you lil sissys!" Exclaimed Kiba while grabbing the controller.

"Hell yea!" Said Naruto. "I'm going to kick your ass in this game!"

"You thought!'' Kiba and Naruto started going at it and the guys started yelling to see who will win.

_With the girls_

Hinata comes out of the bathroom and sees the girls talking and sitting around Sakura's room. When Hinata walked in all eyes goes on her. She sits down with her head down hoping they wont say anything to her.

" Soo Hinata..."

"Y-yes Sakura.."

"What was going on at Naruto's when we got there hmm?" Sakura said bluntly

"Umm we umm..were just umm.."

"Come on spit it out we're your best friends!"

"We were just kissing, and feeling each other up basically!" Hinata blushed so red, her friends started to worry.

"Is it normal to get that red?" Ino asked Tenten as she started poking Hinata's face. She didn't even budge.

"I Hope so...It worries me sometimes.." Said Tenten. Ino still was poking Hinata because the redness just didn't seem to go away."Hina, were you guys going to umm you know do it?"

Hinata didn't want to answer the question. She gulped and finally took a breath. "She moves!" Ino said happily. The girls stared at her as if she was stupid.

Hinata took up every inch of courage she had. "Yes I would have loved to, There is one thing that is really bothering me though.."

"What is that?" The girls looked highly interested.

"Naruto had said he loved me at once right(Chapter 6) But then he had strong feelings for me and didn't want to get my hopes up ( Chapter 8), what does that mean..."

"He what?" The girls didn't know what to say about this stupid action.

"Damn I knew Naruto can mess up sometimes but shit..."

"What do you guys think?"

"Well I think..."

_With the guys_

"Hey guys...I got to tell you something, its about Hinata.."

"What that you scared her away because your-"

"Sai don't even finish that sentence! What is it Naruto?"

"Umm I said I love you to her...but then I umm said I just have strong feelings for her..."

The guys stared at him as if he was stupid. " Shit I'm a player but I even know not to do that!" Kiba exclaimed. The guys shook there heads in disbelief.

"Damn dude,you really got your self in a situation here..."

"I know I know! I mean I do have strong feelings for her I do, and I think they are love, but I don't want to say its love and then be lying you get it?"

"Yea we do but I mean do You feel happy when you see her?" Asked Kiba. Naruto Nodded. "Do you love to be with her, talk to her and will do anything for her?" Naruto nodded yet again. "Would you stay by her side through thick and thin and keep her safe?" Naruto nodded once more. "I Say your in love!"

Naruto looked at him confused. "Huh! That's what love is?"

"Well I think you should give it more time before you certainly know its love because I don't think you should hurt her in the end." Said Sasuke

"Yea because if you hurt her, I'm coming after your ass!" Said Neji.

"Dude where you been this whole time?"

"huh oh I been in the room trying to stay away from this conversation because I don't think I want to hear Naruto talking about having intercourse with my lil cousin!" Neji sat on the couch and drank soda.

Naruto sighed. "what am I going to do.."

With the Girls_

"Maybe he doesn't totally know what love is?" Temari said.

"I mean his parents did die and what not.."Sakura said rather casually.

"Its sad, but true, I mean If he doesn't fall in love with you he dumb! Your a wonderful girl! Don't even dwell on it Hinata.." Tenten said while holding Hinata's hand.

"Yea I guess you right.." Hinata sighed and started playing with her phone.

Then a awkward silence filled the room. All of a sudden Ino turned the Radio up and the song "Star Struck" By lady Gaga Came on.

"Now girls! What are we wearing tomorrow.."They started talking and then they looked at Hinata. "You are not wearing a sweater or pants tomorrow got that!"

"B-but that's all I have I mean-"

"This is why we are going SHOPPING TOMORROW!" The girls screamed out loud happily.

"And Temari is going to drive us!" Ino said really fast hoping she wont catch that.

"YOU OWE ME GAS MONEY YOU LITTLE WITCH!"

To Be continued! How you like it? I had to add 2 chapters today! Once I finish my college applications I'll be able to update way more! Hope you guys are enjoying this :D

Fefe D. 


	12. Shopping, & Condoms

_**Hey Guys here is Chapter 12! Took me two days to write cause Had some issues going on but right now things are getting better! So Hope you guys enjoy! I like writing it, it made me laugh!**_

_**Chapter 12- Shopping, & Condoms **_

It was 10:30 am and the girls were finally waking up. Ino let out the biggest yawn and stopped short when she saw Temari's foot in her face.

"Gah! Get that nasty foot out of my face!" Ino yelled at Temari. All Temari was able to do in response is pick her foot up and slam it right on her mouth. Temari laughed then rolled over and took her foot off. Ino jumped up.

"That is soo not funny! Owww!"

Sakura threw a pillow at Ino. "Damn it will you shut up, what time is it anyway? 9?"

Ino sighs and looks at the clock. " No its 10:30.."

"Ooh..Okay..." Sakura keeps her eyes shut until she snaps back into reality and her eyes grow wide. "wait 10:30! Dude! The party is at like 6:30 we have to get the things ready and go shopping come on! Girls wake up!"

Temari stares into oblivion and sighs. She sits up and looks around the room. "Umm, hey where is Hinata and Tenten?" Ino and Sakura look around.

"Yea, its early in the morning where could they possibly be?" Ino asked.

"Oh my gawd do you smell that?" Sakura walks to the kitchen to see Hinata cooking breakfast. ''Aww Hinata! This is so kind of you, but umm where is Tenten?''

"In the living room go get her and wash up so you guys can eat and we can be out of here." Hinata smiled and Sakura went to the living room to see that TenTen started getting some of the decorations out for the party tonight.

"Morning beautiful"Tenten said laughing while looking at Sakura with her messed up hair and makeup all over the place from sleeping.

Sakura let out a fake laugh but then had the widest smile. "Tenten this is soooo sweet of you! How can I repay you?"

"You can start by bathing because I smell you from here and making your self decent." Tenten laughed while Sakura pouted. Before anyone could wash up Temari got in and took 10 minutes while Sakura took the same amount of time.

Hinata cleaned up the kitchen and Tenten, Temari and Sakura were waiting for Ino. "Ino Hurry up! its already about to be 12!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'm Coming! My hair has to be in perfect condition!"

"Yea to see doggy boy." Sakura Said under her breath.

"What did you say!" Ino Yelled at the top of her lungs.

"nothing nothing we will be in the car waiting!"

"YOUR PAYING FOR THE GAS TODAY PRINCESS!" Temari yelled.

"WHAT NOOO!" And Finally Ino ran downstairs and into the car. She had the only sad face on knowing she had to pay for the Gas in Temari's car today. She sighed in defeat and the girls headed to the mall.

_With the Guys_

It was around 12 pm and Naruto woke up startled by his phone. He rolls off his bed and onto the floor. He mumbles and grabs his phone. He opens the message.

Good morning! Hope you slept well me and the girls are off to the mall party is at 6:30 Don't forget. See you then! ^.^

Naruto smiled as he read the text message. He responded and closed his phone. He looked around the room to see that Shikamaru was knocked out in a chair in the living room, Kiba was curled up on the side of the couch,Sasuke and Neji were on the other end trying to watch T.V. And Sai was in the bathroom doing god knows what!

"Your finally up you dope, Took you long enough!"

Naruto ignored Sasuke. "Pfft what ever, umm so you know the party is like in 6 hours right? Don't you think we should get everyone up and you know get a bite and clothes and the important shit for tonight?"

"Like condoms!" Sai screamed out of the bathroom. Kiba woke up immediately.

"Huh condoms where they aren't mine I SWEAR MOM!"

The guys started laughing and Kiba looked around and started yelling. "stop laughing!" He threw the cover right over his head and all the boys just kept laughing.

"All jokes aside that would be pretty good to have though..." Sasuke said with no emotion on his face. The guys stared at him and then Neji started glaring at Naruto.

"W-Why are you S-staring at me l-like that!" Naruto said frightened for his life.

"What ever you do to my lil cousin, I swear I catch you, YOUR ASS IS MINE! I just thought I should let you know..." Everyone stared at Neji as if he was Freaking crazy. Naruto didn't know what to say. All he could do was Nod his head. "Good then we on the same page."

Kiba and Naruto were still in a state of shock to the point that Neji just lost his cool. He never loses his cool. They got snapped back in reality when shikamaru let out one of the biggest yawns.

"Good morning to you too.." Naruto said to Shikamaru. All he did was let out a hn.

"not trying to rush anyone but shouldn't we be getting washed up dressed and find something to wear and eat then head to the party..just saying.."

"Shit he is right. Damn it.. SAI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE BATHROOM FOR THIS LONG? ARE YOU MASTERBA-"

Sai comes out the bathroom with ink and pen in his hand. "No I was shitting, and got distracted and started drawing and then totally forgot that I was on the toilet so yea.. Sorry." Sai let out a big smile and everyone just sighed.

"If you guys don't mind I been having to pee for the longest" Kiba ran into the bathroom. Naruto sighed and went into the room to fix up his bed. Sasuke walked in behind him.

"Since when did you start making your bed..."

"Umm, recently, it doesn't kill to keep your room neat you know hehe.."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Its because you have Hinata staying with you isn't it, Aww your growing up. Your growing from a small innocent dope to a big pervy Dope I'm proud." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Shut up you shouldn't talk anyway, every time your with Sakura you smile way more"

"Shut up Dope...I love the girl what you expect from me.."

"Woah Did you finally admit your love to Sakura?"

"Yea I did shut up okay...I can't believe I did it my self..took so long.."

"Yea it did dude! Congrats I'm happy for you! But how you know your in love with her?"

"I just do, I love being with her, even when I'm mad at her I just want to have her by my side for the rest of my life dude. She means the world to me."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in Awe. "Damn, you are in love with her.."

"Naruto don't try to rush your feelings, You'll know when its the right time to say I love you and notice how in love you are with her okay dude... Now enough with this mushy shit."

Naruto Laughed and nodded. "Kiba I have to shit get out!" Naruto Ran in the bathroom and threw him out. Kiba was just in his towel and He threw all his stuff out. The guys laughed.

_At the Mall_

"Ugh I have no clue what to wear!"

"Hmmm the way you are, it has to be slutty, which means show almost your whole boob, and show off your (sarcastically) Wonderful legs." Temari Said laughing.

"Ugh shut up, but your right, the boob part anyway. I want something blue!" Ino started going into each and every store. The girls sighed.

"Hey Hinata do you have a idea of what you want to wear or no?" Tenten asked happily. But before she can answer Sakura jumped in.

"She is going to wear black and purple no sweater or pants!"

Hinata sighed. "I-I guess I don't have much say today. Its fine I should try something different heh.." Hinata said forcing a smile on her face. Tenten Sighed and touched her shoulder. "Well I'm wearing red I think Neji will like it because-"

"Please, don't finish that sentence, he is still my cousin remember..." Hinata said and tenten nodded.

"Sorry hehe.."

"Omgee! Girls lets go to strawberry! I love this store and they have some of the cutest clothes ever!.

_(The girls went on like the ultimate shopping spree and got outfits for tonight. The hardest girl to buy a outfit for was, not Hinata but Ino because she liked everything in the damn store. The finally got there clothes and went to eat in McDonalds)

"Oh yes that was fun! Haven't went shopping in sooo longg!" Ino said while biting into her burger."

"Ino, we went shopping last week..." Ino rolled her eyes. "Shut up Bill board brow!"

"What did you call me!"

Before they knew it Sakura and Ino started arguing back and forth in McDonalds. Hinata laughed and looked at her watch. "Um G-guys its uhh" Sakura and Ino were to caught up in fighting and wasn't paying attention to Hinata.

"GUYS! ITS ALREADY 5!" They stared at her.

"ITS 5!" Omg we have to go lets go!" Sakura ran to the car and the other girls followed behind her. As running they stopped right in front of the door.

"what the hell happened?" Ino asked. Sakura turned to Hinata.

"When did you learn how to scream?..." Sakura looked her just realizing that Hinata screamed at her and Ino.

Hinata looked down "Umm..it happens..." She had a sly smile on and the girls went to the car and Temari got in and they rushed to Sakura's house.

_With The boys_

"Damn that was some good burger king. Hey Lee and Choji it was nice of you guys to come and meet us is Shino though? "

"Yea and Garra and Kankurou?" (Finlay I bring in the other Characters.)

"Totally! Anything for a wonderful Youthful friend!" Lee exclaimed happily.

"And The others were busy and are going straight to the party." Choji said happily while eating fries. Shikamaru was looking out the window at burger king.

"What's so interesting out there Shikamaru?"

"I Could of sworn I saw Temari's car. Maybe I'm going Insane. well I think its time we get to your place to get ready."

"Yea Your right! Hey Kiba where you parked your car anyway?"

"Somewhere in the parking lot..."

The guys stared at him like he was stupid. "Thanks captain Obvious!" Naruto said. The guys started walking out of the mall to find the car and then get ready for the party tonight.

_With the girls_

The girls were screaming "Temari what the hell! This ain't no Fast and the FURIOUS!" Ino yelled.

"Sakura wants fast, Ill give her fast!"

"That sounds so wrong ahhhh!" Sakura yelled. Hinata and Tenten sat in the back just going with the way the car moved. Before they knew it they were in front of Sakura's house.

"Okays guys we have a hour to make our selves sexy, get the decorations up and get the music going! Tenten You do decorations, Temari get the music and food ready, and me and Ino have Hinata in our hands!"

Hinata winced at the sounds of those words. She doesn't know what she just got her self into. Everyone got into the house and first thing first all the girls got ready. Except for Hinata. Tenten had a tight red sleeveless turtle neck on with tight black pants and her hair in two lose braids and to top it all off she had some leather heels on. Tenten went downstairs to do the decorations.

Temari had on a dark blue off the shoulder blouse that only goes up to above her belly button. She had on a tight black skirt with fishnet stockings with dark blue and silver heels. Her hair was in two pony tails that were spikey. She went downstairs and started to put the food out.

Sakura was wearing a pink mini dress that was tight and brought out every little curve she had. She had on white thigh high stockings with red heels. She had her hair out with a little spike to it.

And of course, Ino was wearing a baby blue sleeveless shirt that looked like a bra basically. And over that she had a small black mini jacket. She had on black bell bottoms with baby blue heels.

"Girls we look awesome!" Sakura said happily. She went downstairs to see how the things were going. ''Tenten and Temari you guys are already almost done! Yes!" Before she knew it people started coming over.

She answer the door to see her favorite guys. Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru,Shino,Neji, and Kiba. "Hey where is Kankurou and Garra?"

"They are running late they will be here soon." Said Shino.

"Thanks guys come you guys are first to be here!" Sakura said happily. Before she knew it, a certain Uchiha grabbed her by the waist and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Hey my love" He said to her softly, before he knew it her face was burning red and she started to giggle non stop. He smirked at how cute she was to him.

Shikamaru walked behind Temari. "Hey stubborn woman." She couldn't help but get a smile on her face.

"Hey you troublesome man, I missed you last night.." She admitted with a blush on her face. He grabbed her and kissed her.

"As did I Temari..by the way, You look wonderful" He blushed while admitting that. She giggled because of how shy he was acting. "stop laughing at me.."

Neji looked around the room and before he could blink he saw a woman with curves in the right places. He walked up to her.

"Tenten?.." She turned around and Neji blushed so much. "I don't know how this sounds but, wow you look amazing.."

She smiled at him and laughed. "Thanks as do you!" She kissed him on the cheek. They started to get into there own conversation.

Kiba and Naruto were standing around. Naruto couldn't help but think where Hinata was as Kiba couldn't help but wonder where Ino was. They stood by the chips and started to eat them. Kiba looked up the stairs to see a woman he found completely beautiful.

He said softly. "Ino..." He shook his head and tried to take the blush off his face. She walked up to him.

"Hey Mut! Surprised of how good I can look hmm?" She said while blushing. He shook his head and grabbed her by the waist and brought her close to his face.

"Oh yea baby you look amazing..." He tried to act cool and then busted into laughter. "Now don't you wish I was the one who was telling you that haha!" Ino huffed and started walking to the stairs. As she passed the couch she threw a pillow at Kiba and it hit him right in the face.

She coughed. "Hey everyone! You guys know Hinata, like no duh! So umm She went through a makeover and well who is ready to see her!...Well everyone is so get ready. HINATA COME DOWN!"

Before his eyes, he saw the girl underneath that baggy hoodie. All he was able to say was wow. He walked up to the stairs to greet her..

_**You guys like nee? I loved making it! Hope you a guys are enjoying it!**_

_**Fefe D.**_


	13. Fiight,Drinks,Sex!

_**Here it is! Chapter 13! I know two chapters in a day! Hope you guys are enjoying it! I honestly didn't think my story would be soooo long! But yea! Give me feed back. I found this Chapter crazy! Should I Change the rating let me know? PM me please!**_

_**Chapter 13-Fight,Drinks,Sex! **_

Hinata started to walk down the stairs and everyone couldn't help but stair, well everyone except Neji because he couldn't see his own lil cousin like that. Tenten rubbed his shoulder and told him to relax. She came down the stairs with A purple tight dress with off the shoulder but long sleeve, black thigh high stockings with purple boots on and her hair was a little messier then usual, but it made her look sexy. She made it down the stairs and she saw Naruto.

"H-Hinata..."

"I-I know its umm a bit different.."

"You-You look amazing honestly, its different but you look well Beautiful and in all honesty pretty sexy.."He blushed and as did she hearing those words come out of his mouth. He kissed her hello on the cheek. "You ready for the party tonight heh?" He starting rubbing the back of his head.

She grabbed his hand and nodded. "Yea I am Naru-kun"

"Lets get this shit starte- huh who is here?" Ino was cut off when the doorbell rang.  
>"I think its for me.." Temari walked to the door and opened it." Oh my look at these sexy guys" Shikamaru looked upset when she said that but then he saw it was just her brothers.<p>

"Heh did someone just have a aniexty attack hehe" She stuck her tongue out at him and before she knew it he grabbed her tongue and pinched it. "oww!" She tried to bite him but he moved his hand and ginned at her.

He calmed down and greeted them. "Hey guys what took you soo long?"

"Car decided to be a jerk and break down two days ago and we just got it back this afternoon and getting here takes like a hour and we got the car around 4 and then their was major traffic, long story short it was total shit to come here." Kankurou said and laughed.

"Damn talk about tough ride dude.." Shikamaru said.

"Yea including having to hear someone moan and groan the whole time about how expensive everything was."Garra said with a little smile on his face.

"That is Kankurou for you, cheap as ever!" Temari laughed.

"Hey guys long time no see!" Sai and the rest of the guys. The started to talk until Ino cleared her throat loudly.

"EXCUSE ME I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SPEAKING!"

"WHEN ARENT YOU!" Yelled Kiba. The guys laughed and the girls couldn't help but laugh them selves.

"that's not funny stop laughing!" Yelled Ino.

"I'm sorry but, it is kind of true sometimes.." Tenten said while laughing.

"ugh anyway! WHO IS READY TO GET THIS PARTY STARTE-AGAIN YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Relax I'll get it.."Sakura went to the door and before she knew it she squealed. "MATSURI!" She hugged her so tight. "Soo nice to see you again! We missed you!"

"I know! I came to surprise you guys hehe" She smiled at her. Sakura let her go. "Hope you don't mind me com-"

"Why would we mind we love you, your our sister who decided to move far away" Ino said and the girls smiled.

Matsuri went next to Garra and everyone noticed this right away. They didn't say anything yet because they knew they would get the information out of them eventually.

"Okay lets try this one more time! Lets get this damn Party Started!" Everyone yelled and Temari started blasting the music.

(The Party has Began..oh boy...)

"Hey Hinata Umm..."

"Yea Naruto?"

"Umm I wanted to know if you umm.."

"wanted to dance? Is that what your trying to say.."She blushed and hope she was right and if not she would die of total embarrassment.

"Yeaa Would you like to dance with me.."

"Course I would.." he grabbed her and they started to dance, and before they knew it a slow song came on. They blushed soo red they thanked goodness it was somewhat dark so no one could see them blushing. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. She put her arms around his neck and tried to avoid eye contact.

She was so shy, that Naruto didn't know why and thought he had done something wrong. He raised her head and looked at her in the eyes. "Hey are you okay did I do something wrong.."

"No...You haven't..You never have.."Her eyes were filled with a light he never seen before and she had a nice shade of pink on her face. He couldn't help but find her beautiful.

"Hinata...Your a beautiful woman... And I...I..." Before he could say anything the doorbell rang and Ino screamed.

"Who the hell is that everyone is here!"

"Kiba hold her Ill get the door..." Sakura walked to the door and opened it and her eyes became wide. She mouthed the word fuck.

"Hey everyone! We wasn't going to miss a party!" Karin said loudly. Sasuke automatically got a dirty look on his face. "Well I'm allowed in aren't I?"

"Y-Yea you are..Umm Where is Suigetsu?" Sakura was hoping he came with her.

"Oh in the car looking for a spot ...Sadly he came with me, but nothing will stop me from having fun..hehe" She had a smirk on her face that had trouble written all over it. Sakura sighed and was relieved to see Suigetsu right behind her. They weren't dating but they were friends and he would usually keep her in check...usually.

Ino looked at Sakura and mouthed what the hell are you doing.

"BACK TO PARTYING AND IGNORING THE WEIRDO GIRL I MEAN WELCOME OUR NEW ARRIVAL...put the music up PLEASE!" Everyone started dancing again.

Ino sat at the stairs looking at everyone enjoy them self. Kiba walked up to her and sat next to her.

"Hey princess,what's up.."

"Oh my gawd There is no insult yet!"

"Damn A guy cant flir-" Kiba stopped himself before he finished his sentence but it was to late, Ino caught on to what he was going to say.

"hehe so you are flirting with me huh? Well If you trying to have sex with me it isn't that easy!"

"hehe trust me, I'm not saying your easy, but you have a thing for me, and I know if I kept flirting with you, you wouldn't deny me." He had a doggy grin on his face. And then he got the answer he never expected.

"haha probably you may be right, who knows!" She smiled at him and got up. She winked at him and walked away. He sat there completely stunned. He thought to him self 'Damn this girl...she got me good..'

"So you having a good time?" Neji asked Tenten.

"What?" The music was very loud and they were kind of next to the speakers.

"ARE YOU having A GOOD TIME?"

"WHAT ARE YOU A GOOD TIME?"

"I LIKE YOU ALOT! GO OUT WITH ME" Neji thought she wouldn't hear him but then bang, her face was bright red.

"...YES! I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!" She said Before she knew it Neji was red as ever and lost his cool. He didn't know what to say so she just grabbed him and started dancing with him.

Sakura was dancing with Sasuke but then Ino grabbed her and took her into the bathroom.

"Ino what's the big idea? What the hell happened?"

"Why the hell is Karin here?"

"I'm just trying to be nice what's the point in trying to kick her out, you know she wont leave without a fight and I don't feel like dealing with her stupidity."

"But Sakura You know that she will-"

"I know Ino, I'm keeping a eye on her and if anything goes wrong, Ill get her out but until then, I'm going to try and be nice okay?"

"Okay I guess..I got your back you know that right!"

"Yea I know lets get back to the party!"

Sakura opens the door and her jaw drops completely. Karin was all over Sasuke and trying to Grind with him (grind- Butt on guy and move at same time like sex on a dance floor xD ) and he kept backing away. Sakura stormed out the bathroom and grabbed Karin by the hair.

"Get out of my house.." Sakura said in a low tone but loud enough for Karin to hear her.

"You cant tell me what to do!"

"You little fucking whore get the hell out of my house or ill make you feel something I don't think you want to feel.."

"Oh please what's a pathetic little bitch like you ever going to do to someone like me huh!"

At a blink of a eye Sakura Smacked the hell out of Karin. Every Gasped and the lights went on to see what was really going on. " Ill say it one more time, get out of my house this instant.."

Karin attempted to smack Sakura but Sakura grabbed her wrist twisted it behind her back and had Karin on the floor. "Your fucking with me, and I really don't want to have to do anything worse, so if you value the little bit of respect that you have left, you should leave now.

"No I wont you little selfless bitch!" Karin got out of Sakura grip and Grabbed Sakura by the hair and smacked her. Sakura wiggled her way out grabbed Karin and threw her to the wall. Ino wanting to help opened the door and Sakura grabbed Karin by her long red hair and slammed her face into the wall. She then took her and threw her out the door.

Sakura was going to do more Damage but Sasuke grabbed her by the arm. "Babe, that's enough.." She looked at him and tears filled her eyes. Before anything Sakura looked out the door.

"Mess with me one more time and I wont hold back! Have a nice night you little whore!" She slammed the door in her face.

Suigetsu looked around. "I'll be going...See you Sasuke.." Suigetsu left, embarrassed of his friends behavior. (Sasuke and Suigetsu are cool but Sasuke and Karin not so much!)

They locked the door and everyone looked at Hinata. "Well that was ehh...Crazy now wasn't it!"

"You got that right haha" Kiba said laughing.

"Well I have a surprise for us the graduating class of 2012 and some of 2013 Matsuri and Garra hehe!" Ino Picked up bottles of Vodka from behind her. "Who is ready to drink it up!"Everyone yelled and got a cup and they poured it in.

The music was blasting till about 1 am. Ino, Kiba, Sai, lee, Temari and Shikamaru was Drunk out of there mind and Sasuke,Sakura Neji, Tenten and Naruto and Hinata were a little drunk but still had a state of mind.

"Hey guys me Kankurou, and Matsuri are staying at Temari's with Shikamaru so um yea Ill be driving them home." Said Garra. He looked at Temari and Shikamaru to see them arguing.

"Baby you are so annoying but I fucking love you!" Said Shikamaru drunkly. (is that a word xD)

"Screw you! Better yet let me baby!" Temari grabbed Shikamaru and started making out with him. Kankurou was disturbed and dragged shikamaru and Temari out the house and into the car. Matsuri followed behind.

"See you guys another time awesome party Sakura!" and after that Garra closed the door behind him.

'' My mom is expecting me home so I'm going to get going see you guys at school! Awesome Party!" Choji said and went on his way home. (he lived down the block not that far)

"So I guess its just us...Hmm How about we play a game hmm?" Sakura suggested.

"Sure I'm game!" Said Ino while chugging her Vodka. Sakura shook her head and told everyone to sit in a circle. Sasuke took the drinks from Kiba and Ino so they can gain some form of reality.

"So we are going to play Truth or Dare Kay? Since It is my party I choose hmmm"

Sakura looked around the room. "I choose...Kiba! Kiba! Truth or dare!"

Kiba looked at her a bit confused but slapped his face and looked at her. "Dare me baby!"

She thought for a second and looked at him evilly. "I dare you to dance to the song I'm about to put on got it?"

"Sure!"

Sakura went to the radio and put on Gimmie More by Britney Spears. Kiba started to pelvic thrust through out the room. Everyone started to laugh. " Okay okay please stop!" She was laughing so hard.

"Oh yea I could be a striper dancer that's how good I am hahaha!"

"UH huh! You'll only be my striper Dance you got that Kiba!"

He looked at her "Why only yours hmm!"

"Because I want you to always be mine now lets go you dog! I have something for you!" Ino Grabbed Kiba by his chain he was wearing and kissed him lustfully. Everyone's eyes in the room became so open they didn't know what to say.

Kiba broke the kiss and howled in exciment. "Oh yea baby! tame me right now howl!" Ino grabbed him and brought him to the nearby room and closed the door behind them.

"Umm...Wow...uhh.." Sakura was a lost for words.

"That was..."

"More then I needed to see..." Hinata said while finishing Naruto's sentence.

"Agreed" Sasuke said while twitching.

"So I guess its the Six of us" Tenten said happily.

"Technically there is eight of us but Lee and Sai are having a love fest together on the floor" Neji points to Sai and Lee hugging each other while sleeping.

"You know I am tired..I'm going to go to the guest bedroom Kay Sakura?"

"Sure but I think a certain Hyuga would like to join you." Sakura winked at Neji and he blushed. Naruto pushed Neji into Tenten. He almost fell in her arms.

"I guess we will sleep together tonight hehe!" Tenten said happily and grabbed Neji's hand.

"DUDE CONDOMS ARE IN YOUR POCKET!" Sasuke screamed out and Neji glared at him and before they knew it they heard the door upstairs slam.

"Talking about condoms, does Kiba have any cause umm We don't need no little puppies any time soon from him."

Sasuke went into this pocket and opened the door Kiba and Ino was in and threw a condom in and closed the door.

"Howl Thanks bro Needed this oh yeaa!" Kiba yelled and all you heard was Ino laughing and being highly aggressive.

"come on you mutt!"

Everyone started twitching. "well that is disturbing!"

"So off that topic! You guys still want to play or-" before Sakura could finish talking Sasuke nudged Sakura on the shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"how about we leave them alone down here and we have a party of our own upstairs hmm what you say?" He bite her ear slowly and Sakura jumped right up. Okay guys well See you in the morning night!"

Sakura grabbed Sasuke and Ran up the stairs. Hinata and Naruto sat there a bit confused.

"soo umm..."

"T-this just got a little umm..."

"awkward?"

"agreed.." Hinata said while playing with her fingers.

"You had a good time tonight?" Naruto knowing that's a stupid question but said it anyway just trying to start a conversation.

"yea I did, But I was a little uncomfortable.."

"HUh why did I-"

"No silly, the clothes, I'm usually in baggy clothes, but I know you rather see me in these.."

Naruto looked at her and touched her face lightly. "Hinata I find you beautiful now, And i found you beautiful with a hoodie on, I'll always find you beautiful...You amazing and wonderful inside and out..There is no girl that compares to you.."

She blushed by his words. "Naruto..."There faces got closer and closer...before they knew it there lips were together. Naruto felt the softness of Hinata's lips on his. He took his hands and put them around her small waist and she put her arms around his neck.

Naruto slowly laid on the couch, resulting in Hinata on top of him. He took his hands and explored every curve that was on her body. Hinata loved the feel on Naruto's hands on her that she grabbed his hand gently and put it up the side of her dress so he could feel more of her.

Naruto blushed and became wide eyed. He kept kissing her and he touched her pale soft skin and put it up her dress to feel her nice toned stomach, and up to her chest. She started to moan as he started to touch her breast softly.

She broke the kiss and let out a soft moan. She started to grind on his member as it started to grow. He moaned in pleasure and Bite Hinata's neck softly, as she grind more and more his bites became a little bit harder..

He started to pull up her dress and all he felt was her panties on his pants. As he kept grinding on him his pants started to go lower and lower. Before He knew it, his shorts were going down his thighs. The only thing stopping from them making love was the lil peace of underwear separating them.

Naruto un did his shirt and took it off, Hinata blushed to see Naruto's abs right through his white tank top. As his pants got lower Naruto looked Hinata in the eyes. He saw that this was new for her and was kind of hard.

"Umm...Hina.."

She just looked up at him..

"Do you feel a little bit uncomfortable right now?" She didn't answer.

"I umm Personally Don't think our first time you know doing it should be In Sakura's living room.." He smiled and Hinata let out a sigh of frustration and also of relief.

"Y-Your right.." She sat up...you aren't mad are you.."

"Why would I..I want out first time to be special and something we wont forget, besides Sai and lee are a few feet away from us, that's just a new level of weird haha!"

She smiled at him and he took her in his arms and laid her head on his chest. "Your a wonderful guy N-Naruto.."

He blushed and kissed her forehead."Your a wonderful girl Hina..I'm lucky to have you in my life.."

Hinata whispered softly "As am I.." She closed her eyes.

"Your tired?"

"Why don't we keep talking till one of us falls asleep hm?"

"What ever makes you happy..So tell me..Why attracts you to me hmm?" He said with a smile and a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"well Your loud, fun and everything I wish to be, Your amazing to me Naruto.."

He smiled "Your turn Hina.."

"What makes you want me?"

"Everything, Your a wonderful friend, you care, you are a amazing cook hehe and You always make me happy, I know you'll be a wonderful wife someday..."

The conversation kept going until almost sunrise when they finnally fell asleep.

_The Next morning...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!"

_**Who was that, that screamed? Find out in the next chapter! :D You guys like it? I been writing way more and adding detail.. The party was highly significant so it took up a lot!I'm going to be moving fast and show the end result of all this madness. Tell me what You think!**_

_**Fefe D.**_


	14. Mistakes? Lose?

_**Chapter 14-Mistakes? Lose?**_

_**So its been tooooo long! And i do apologize I been caught of with school and my own personal relationship its been crazy. But everything is good! Finished my college crap and made a year and five months with my boyfriend :D well anyway enjoy!**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL?" You heard coming from Down stairs. Everyone ran down to see what was going on. Ino Ran out the bedroom with a bed sheet around her body and pointing at Kiba.

"Please...Please don't...don't tell me we...we..." Ino was screaming and pointing at Kiba.

"Give me the bed sheet back Damn it Ino where is my underwear?" He was running around the room covering his certain area. "Ino come on please!"

"I don't know! Find it your self!" She turned around to see everyone looking at her and Kiba running around the entire room. "Did no one try to stop us!" Everyone gave her blank stares. "What the hell happened last night?"

"Um basically you and Kiba were super drunk and we started to play truth or dare, Sakura said to Kiba to dance like a striper and well you liked it and you grabbed him and had hot kinky sex with him last night" Said Naruto calm as ever.

Ino started to blink. "and NO ONE tried to stop this!"

"Um you were out of it.."

"Least I gave you guys a condom" Sasuke said smiling.

"thanks dude!" Kiba screamed from the room. "honestly where is my underwear!"

"Pfft thank goodness..Ugh." Ino went into the room and took Kiba's underwear out of the draw. "Your underwear is right here dog boy.." He looked at her and took it.

"Now may I ask, why do you totally remember where it is? wasn't you overly intoxicated last night?" She got bright red. "So you did want to have sex with me ha! I should of known because when we were-"

"Woah was someone not totally drunk either?" Ino looked at him and smirked. "Caught dog boy" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Um sorry to intrude, but if both of you remember things in the middle, then weren't you two just willing to do it with each other..." Neji stated the obvious and both of them got bright red.

"You Have a point.." Hinata said to Neji.

"Yea I-" He got cut off when he saw the position Hinata was in with Naruto. Naruto was shirtless, Hinata had his shirt on, she was laying on him and he was holding her by the waist and his pants were kind of low, and Hinata, HAD NO PANTS AT ALL!

"NARUTOO!" Neji yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Neji! It-Its not what it looks like!I swear!"

"I told you and warned you now your ass is MINE!" Neji started to go for Naruto and Naruto ran into the kitchen leaving Hinata on the couch.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled and ran out the door behind them.

"Ugh Neji get back here!" Tenten walked to the kitchen, grabbed a broom and ran outside to get him.

_With Naruto and Neji_

"I Already told you if I saw you doing anything to my lil cousin I was going to hurt you right?"

"You Don't understand it was nothing like that!"

"Yea sure! Your shirt was off and everything! And she hardly had clothes on! Talk about perfect timing!"

"Neji I wouldn't do anything she wasn't ready for!"

"Please your probably waiting just to get in her pants then hurt her!"

#Hinata and Tenten catch up and hear the guys and hide behind a tree#

"I wont ever do that to her! Would you do that to Tenten?"

"No I love that girl! How do I know you love Hinata!"

"All you need to know is I care so much for her and I would never hurt her! I want her in my life always and I know I'll be able to know what love is! When I look at her-" Naruto gets cut off when he hears the guys coming after them.

"Naruto! Neji! it isn't worth it!" Sakura started yelling.

They finally catch up and see Naruto and Neji glaring at each other.

"Look...I don't want to see anything again...we will talk more another time.." Before Naruto said anything Neji walked off to Tenten's arms.

Hinata stood behind the tree. 'He wants me always in his life...what was he going to say in the end...'

Hinata was cut off from her thoughts when Naruto kept her pined against the tree and smiled at her. "Hey you are you alright?"

She got so red, she couldn't talk, all she did was nod. "You sure hunn-" Naruto stopped him self short. Hinata felt more blood rush to her head. She grabbed on to the tree to keep balance. "I should just um walk away right?" She nodded politely.

"I-I'll meet y-you in the h-house..." Naruto nodded and walked with the guys. The girls started walking back and Tenten went up to Hinata, she was shocked as well. The rest of the girls went to Tenten and Hinata.

"What in the world happened to you guys?" Temari asked with concern.

"N-Neji...loves...me.." Tenten said and all the girls #except Temari# got excited and started squealing.

"Oh my gawd he loves you!" Sakura and Ino said while jumping up and down.

"We are so happy for you!" Said Sakura.

"Y-yea..." Tenten was lost for words.

"When he told you?"

"He never did.."

"Wait huh?

"He said it out loud just now..."

"When do you think he will confess?"

"I-I have no idea..I..I don't know what to do now.."

The girls thought for a second until Ino blurted it out. "Tenten don't you love Neji?"

The question completely shocked Tenten, she stood quiet and became crimson red. "Well...I-I think so..."

"Then why don't you-"

"No, You never say anything unless your completely sure about it and know its true." Temari said in complete seriousness. The girls looked at her in shock.

"You know she does have a point Ino, Maybe Tenten should see if it is true love or not before jumping to conclusions and having something end badly."

"Ugh this is stressing me out, I'm just gonna walk away..." The girls started walking away. They didn't realize Hinata was still in the woods. They all thought she was with Naruto. They ended up walking to the house without her.

When Hinata got back in touch with reality she saw no one was around her. As she got off the tree and started to walk she felt a pull on her. Before she could say anything a hand went over her mouth. She bite the unknown hand and let out a scream but the unknown hand grabbed her more started struggling and gasping for air trying to remove the hand from her face. The unknown person put their hands around her nose and she ended up passing out.

At the House

The girls walked into the house talking. Naruto looked at them but couldn't see Hinata in the mess of the girls.

"Hey guys where is Hinata?"

"Huh she isn't here with you, she wasn't with us" Ino said confused.

"What?.."

"She must still be in the woods. She should be heading back now"

Before anyone said another word they heard a scream that was cut off short.

"Hinata!" Naruto stormed out the house with Neji behind him.

'no no no Hinata! HINATA!' He screamed her name in his head. He couldn't lose someone he loved so dearly, not again.

He started running faster praying the scream didn't belong to her. He got deeper in the woods and stopped.

"HINATA!'' He screamed out. He looked around and all he saw was a piece of material on the floor. His heart sank. He closed his eyes and prayed it wasn't what he thought it was. He looked at it carefully and his eyes got overwhelmed with tears. He mouthed the words no. Neji came up behind him and saw his head down. He walked up to him and saw a piece of shirt in his hand. Neji sighed. Everyone else caught up and saw Naruto with his head down and holding something close to his chest.

Sakura walked up to him. "Narut-"Before she could finish her sentence she saw that Naruto had tears coming down his face. She hugged him instantly but he didn't do anything back. "Hinata.." were the only words Naruto were able to say out his mouth.

"Naruto where gonna-"

"I want her back! And I want her back now!" Naruto yelled.

"we will find her, we cant go crazy, it wont solve anything." Neji said as calmly as he can.

"You don't understand! I love her! I need her and without her there is nothing! Neji! She means the world to me!"

Everyone was shocked to hear those words come out of him. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto shoulder.

"I promise we will find her Naruto.." Naruto looked at Sasuke and started to cry. Sasuke sighed and grabbed him in a hug. "Come on buddy, your getting me all wet.." Sasuke let out a small chuckle due to the way that sounded. "sorry..to soon.." He just let him cry until Naruto moved away and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked.

"Going to find the bastard who did this and going to do what ever he done to Hinata ten times worse..." Everyone's eyes got wide as they saw Naruto storm away.

''Naruto wait-" Shikamaru put his hand on Naruto shoulder. Naruto turned around with no life in his eyes and red from all his tears. "Don't touch me..."

"Naruto, we have to call the cops first and-"

"SO WHAT DO WE DO! STAND HERE AND WAIT AS SOMEONE IS DOING GOD KNOWS WHAT TO HINATA!"

"Naruto, if we do something wrong, this whole mess can get ten times bigger just take a breather.."

"...I'm going home...please...it isn't home without her there..."Naruto started walking away.

Sakura took a step towards Naruto but Sasuke grabbed her and shook his head to her.

Tenten was wide eyed. "Hinata...where are you.." Neji grabbed her and put her in his arms..

'Hinata..I need you..where did you go...'

_**Sooooooooooo its been way to long I'm really sorry :# i feel so bad! Well I finished my college stuff which means I'm going to be writing more! Hope you guys like it! I know big turn of events right? Tell me what you think. Who did it?**_

_**Fefe D.**_


	15. Lonely

_**Here is Chapter 15!Hope you guys enjoy it! It was cool to right, And I'll be updating sooner, well give me feed back tell me what you think! Thanks!**_

_**Chapter 15- Lonely...**_

'mmm...where am I...What the hell...why cant I move...its so freaking dark..'

''If I take it off would you not scream or attempt to bite me anymore.."

'Why does that voice sound so familiar...noo it cant be...'

"Well? If I take it off will you behave?"

Hinata nodded and she got the mouth piece off. She started to cough.

"W-who are you..Why am I here..Why did you-"

"One question at a time, I can start with the first question by taking off your blind fold, how does that sound?''

Hinata nodded and when the blind fold got removed her eyes grew wide. "W-Why...why did you?"

"Well because, your dad paid me that's one and two, I have some things to take care of with you..."

"What! Sasori what the hell! What have I ever done to you!"

"Lets see..You've never paid me any mind, all it was was Naruto this Naruto that ugh its disgusting!"

"Why does that matter to you!"

"Because I want you! He don't dese-"

"Enough with this!.." Hiashi walks 's eyes grow wide in fear and terror.

"F-Father..."

"I told you I was going to get you back..But you want to be Ms. Grown up and do things on your own. God Hinata when will you open your eyes. Your nothing but a weak little girl and you've pushed me to my limit already. I cant take your stupidity and rebellion."

"So then let me go! Let me be! Let me live my own life!"

"See I cant do that either, your important, and frankly, worth some value, therefore, I need you here, you leave me god only knows what will happen our family name, and more importantly the company."

"For the last time I hate that fucking company! Hate everything and everyone who has to do with it!"

"Your starting to sound just like your mother!"

"That's why she left! All your into is that stupid job and the money, you don't care about anything else! Not even me!"

"Silence!" Hiashi kicks Hinata in the face. "I had enough of your stupid statements! Your staying with me and that's final! NO one will find you! Police comes, I'll be a concerned parent and when the time comes when I need you, I say I found you and be a wonderful heroic dad! Everyone body wins, well except you but who gives a shit about you Hinata, no body does, your mother did, but shes gone now"

As her father talked Hinata's eyes filled up with tears. 'Mom...Why is this happening..what did he do to you...Naruto..help...please..'

She kept her head down and didn't say a word. "Sasori, do what you want with her, I'll be down here later." Hiashi walked away and closed the door behind him.

Hinata kept her head down and Sasori grabbed her face tightly. "Look at me..." She didn't budge, he made a tighter grip around her face. "I said look at me!" she looked up at him with tears flooding her eyes. "I been wanting you Hinata, for so long.." Hinata looked down.

She said nothing in response. "Look at me when I talk to you!" She still didn't look at him. Tears rolled down her face. "stop crying your tears are useless" She kept crying and disregarded all the words he said. All she could think of was Naruto.

"Hinata, Naruto doesn't deserve you, he is just a bastard child, you need a man-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT NARUTO! YOUR NO FUCKING MAN-" before she could finish Sasori slapped her in the face.

"Silence, like you know anything." She looked at the ground and gulped.

"like I said, you don't know anything about him!" He looked at her and laughed.

"You really don't know when to shut up do you!"

"Nothing will make me stay silence. I will get out of here and give you what you deserve!" He kicked her in the stomach and she tumbled on the ground and squealed in pain.

"You don't know how to shut up do you! I got something to make you shut that mouth!" He started walking towards her.

"...Naruto..." She said softly...

With Naruto

He opened the door and got to his apartment. He put one foot in and started to cry and fell to the floor. He punched the floor below him.

"Why! Why! I need her!" Naruto got up and stomped through the house and ended up throwing chairs to the floor and punching anything in his sight. He was filled with rage. He went to the bathroom.

"I am suppose to take care of her! I'm suppose to protect her! I failed to protect her!" he punched the mirror in front of him. He screamed in rage and ignored his hand bleeding and went outside. It was pouring rain. He walked outside to see Sasuke. Naruto ignored him and started walking pass him.

"Where do you think your going?" Sasuke said to him while looking at him. Naruto ignored him and kept walking. "Naruto, I'm going to ask one more time, Where are you going?.."

Again, Naruto didn't respond, Sasuke grabbed him by the arm and banged him against the wall. "Naruto being upset and on a rampage isn't going to solve anything!"

"...You don't know how I feel.."

"I don't! I Lost my family, everyone just like you did! Do don't tell me what I feel and Don't feel! Now imagine watching your parents being slaughtered in front of your face! That's pain!"

Naruto stood quiet and couldn't bare to look at Sasuke. "Look, I'm not here to yell at you, I'm here to tell you we called the police and they are searching for her,You need to calm down.

Naruto clenched his fist at the words Calm down. How could he, he doesn't know what happened to the girl he loved, he doesn't know what's happening to her right now. "I can't.."

"You have to..."

"Sasuke...What would you do if you lost Sakura in a blink of an eye..."

Sasuke got quiet from those words and shook his head. "Naruto, we are going to find her and she will be with you again, I promise you.."

"Sasuke..."

"Hm?"

"...Thank you..."

"Your welcome..."

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Sakura came running from the other street.

"Sasuke, Naruto we- Naruto your hand!" Sakura yelled as she saw his hand bloody with glass stuck in his skin. "What did you do to your self?"

Naruto said nothing in response. "Come we should head to the hospital.."

"Your right, lets go Call the others Sakura, I'll take him.." Sasuke said and started walking with Naruto behind him. They started walking to Konoha Hospital.

'...What am I doing..Hinata...' Was all Naruto could think. He couldn't feel the pain from his hand. He just stood in complete silence.

With Hinata

Hinata was coughing. Her eyes red and burning from the tears she just cried. Her shirt was ripped, she looked as if she been fighting this whole time. "Your a monster..."

"What did you say..."

"YOUR A MONSTER! WHAT WOMAN CAN EVER LOVE YOU!"

Sasori kicked her to the ground. "Don't you get it, you cant do anything now, no one is going to come and save you, your alone now, under my control when your father isn't around"

"No one has control of me!"

"Look at your self! Your hands and feet are tied, its not like you can run, and if you did its not like you can out due me. Your stuck here, unless a miracle happened, but that shit ain't real.."

Hinata looked at the ground, she started to question if she was ever getting out of here, will anyone find her. Sasori walked up to her. She looked up to see him approaching her, she became wide eyed. She tried to back away.

Sasori grabbed her. "listen to me Hinata, down here your nothing, if you listen to me, and do my every command, maybe you'll get somewhere, but being a stubborn little bitch will only make this 10 times worse."

She became silent wondering what he wanted her to do. She looked up at him. "when your ready, Let me know, I have many things I want from you, and you could start fulfilling them now, become willing and this will be less hell and I might even get you out of here, Stay a stubborn little bitch and I'll force everything out of you! And this will be a living nightmare for you..Decide what you want to do with your self. And one more thing..Say a word of this to your father, and you will have a accidental death.."

She kept her head down, in complete shock, what was she going to do now, she was alone, She wanted Naruto, she felt so alone,.

"Sasori! Come up here!" Hiashi yelled from upstairs.

"Coming sir!" He looked at Hinata and smiled. "Trust me, you might even have some fun with this.." He smiled at her and started walking up the stairs.

She started to cry. "Naruto! Naruto! I need you..Please help me!" She couldn't stop the tears rolling down her face.

"Naruto!"

_**Sooo...Dramatic? Sad? Making you mad! Its making me mad and I'm the one writing it! Hope you guys are enjoying it!**_

_**Fefe D.**_


	16. Hinata!

_**Hey everyone! Loving the reviews I been getting! Happy to see everyone enjoying it!**_

_**Chapter 16- Hinata!**_

Naruto was sitting in the emergency room with a shirt wrapped around his hand. He stared at the ground.'...Hinata...I..I need you...' He kept looking at the ground. '...Naruto...!' He heard Hinata say his name in his head.

His eyes grew big and mouthed the words Hinata. He shook his head 'Cant be...' He sighed and looked out the window. The rain was coming down hard. He kept thinking of her, his eyes filled with tears.'NARUTO!' He jumped up from his seat. he heard Hinata scream his name as if she was in agony and fright.

"Naruto what is wrong?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto Didn't respond.

"Naruto Uzamaki, room 161" Said the loud speaker. Naruto sighed and got up and started walking. Sasuke looked at him.

"What happened to Naruto?" Asked Sakura.

"I have no idea, it seems like something just got under his skin."

Naruto walked into the room..

With Hinata

She sat on the ground crying so hard. "What am I going to do..." She asked her self. 'I'm hopeless...all I can do is rely on someone to get me..' she thought to her self. She sighed in defeat.

She heard the door open up the stairs. Her eyes grew wide as she heard foot steps coming down. She tried to back away. She saw Sasori. She shook her head at him and he grabbed her by the hair and brought her to his chest and put his hand on her mouth. She was confused as to what was going on. Her eyes grew wide.

"No Hinata isn't here, I been worried sick about her.." Hiashi said, sounding concerned.

"Are...are you sure...we are going crazy looking for her..I'm worried about her I really am.."

Hinata's eyes watered up when she heard the familiar voice. It was Naruto's. She wiggled in Sasori's arms. She tried to bite him and everything but he just put his hand tighter around her mouth.

"Well I thought you were taking care of her but I see you failed at that as well.."

Her eyes watered when she heard these words come from her fathers mouth.

"...I know..." Was the last words Naruto said until she heard the door close. Sasori let go of her and she screamed.

"WHY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! NARUTO!" Sasori grabbed her by the throat and slammed her on the ground.

"You really make to much noise you know that!"

She cried and kept mumbling the name Naruto.

She stopped when she heard her father coming down the stairs.

"Hinata..."

Hinata didn't respond.

"I'm talking to you..answer me!"

"Y-yes father..."

"That blonde bastard child Naruto was here. He looks as if he been crying, isn't that a poor shame. Well I told him I haven't seen you. He was never the bright one so he wont be showing his face around here-"

"stop it.."

"Excuse me?"

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! DON'T TALK OF NARUTO IN THAT WAY! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM!"

"Ha like you do! He is a child that has no parents and is not worthy of living. He is a waste of space Hinata! What wont you understand!"

"He means the world to me!"

"You don't mean anything to him! Look at your self, he just wants one thing from you!"

"No he wants me for me, he wants everything from me he lo-"

"Ha don't you dare say the world love! He just wants to fuck you and that is it! No one in their right mind will love you! Look at your self, your weak! Worthless! Pitiful! Dependent! Please need I continue. You cant do a damn thing for your self."

All those words just hit like bullets to her heart. She couldn't believe the words she just heard from him.

Now if you excuse me, I have some work to attend to. Hinata You'll be staying down here. I cant have you running off again. Sasori!"

"..hm? Yes sir?"

"Keep a eye on her.."

"Will do" Sasori smirked at Hinata.

Hiashi walked up the stairs and closed the door behind him.

"Don't..."

"Who are you to tell me what to do hm?"

"Don't You dare come near me.."

"Like You can stop me.."

With Naruto

It was pouring out. He was near his apartment.

"Something..just didn't seem right in that house..."

Naruto took his keys out and unlocked the door. He sighed and went into the apartment and sat on the couch. He looked straight up at the ceiling. He started to ponder what just happened.

It was already 1 a.m, 'What am I going to do...'

Naruto was startled by a knock on his door. He got up. "Who the hell is that at this time?"

He opened the door to see a unexpected sight.

"Neji?"

"Can I come in.."

"Sure what's up?"

"Naruto.."

"W-what is it?"

"Hinata..."

"What about her? You heard something?"

"No but something isn't right with this.."

"I know I went to see Hiashi today and-"

"What! Are you asking to be put in prison?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Any wrong move and your done for!"

"I don't care! Hinata is important to me!"

"She wont be of any use if your in prison!"

Naruto looked at him and nodded. He was right, he was so full of rage he just didn't know what to do anymore.

"Naruto...The cops have been looking everywhere, there is no trace of her anywhere..."

Naruto's eyes began to water. What on earth could of happened to her.

"Naruto, I came here to tell you, that its going to be alright, and we will find her. " Neji put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. ''I promise.."

Naruto put a faint smile on his face. "Heh...Thanks..Maybe you should get home.."

"I'm staying at Tenten's, I think her parents wont be to happy.."

Naruto smiled a little and let him out. He went to his bedroom and laid on his bed. He looked out the window to see the rain slowly go down his window. He started to drifting to sleep. He finally started falling asleep.

'Naruto...' he heard Hinata saying his name again. He shook his head. It couldn't be her.

'...Naruto help me please..' He started to tear as he heard her say his name in agony. Why was he hearing these words. She was no where to be found. He felt so useless.

'...Naruto...I need you...I love you..' he opened his eyes to see Hinata in front of him soaked from the rain.

''Hinata!" He went to hug her and only went through her.

"Naruto...Naruto...I need you..Help.."

"Hinata I see You...why cant I hold you.."

"Naruto...Naruto..he...he is going to-" Hinata's voice was cut off by her screaming.

"HINATA!" Naruto jumped out of bed screaming her name. He looked around the room to see her no where in sight.

"It...it wasn't real..." Naruto sat on his bed in silence. He looked at the time to see it was close to 4 a.m. He sighed.

"why did that just happen.." He looked out the window. He looked at the rain hit the floor. He saw a light figure. 'what is that...' He looked more carefully and saw Hinata. He screamed her name and ran out the door.

"Hinata! Hinata!" he went to the place he saw her standing. She wasn't there. He fell to the floor crying.

"Hinata! Come back!" He started yelling on the ground as the rain fell as hard as he yelled.

The thunder became louder. He yelled at the top of his lungs. "HINATA!"

_**What you guys think? Its pretty sad to me... Things will get better I promise :D Enjoy guys!**_

_**Fefe D.**_


	17. Reunited

_**It is 3:20 a.m... I had to do this! I was curious my self to see what was going to happen hehe! Well Hope you guys are enjoying it, it might be a little graphic or a lot to handle for others. Well Enjoy**_!

_**Chapter 17- Reunited**_

"G-get away.." Hinata was crying and tried to back away, she didn't know what to do.

"Now, just stay quiet and this will all be over...I promise you..."He put shirt around her mouth to make sure she didn't make any noise. He placed his hand on her face. Hinata started crying, all you could hear was her mumbling.

"shhh shhh, it'll be over soon I promise you..." He took his hand and put it on her breast. Hinata started to whimper. She closed her eyes trying to make it seem as if it wasn't real.

''These are real nice.. I wonder if I go under the shirt..." Sasori kissed her cheek and her neck and put his hand under her shirt. Hinata's eyes grew wide. She started shaking her head no. She was trapped and didn't know what to do.

'Naruto!' was all she kept screaming in her head.

"MMmmm.. These do feel nice, I wonder if I go lower..." Hinata started shaking her head no as fast as she could. She tried to wiggle away from him. He grabbed her by the hair.

"Where do you think your going!" She screamed in pain. He had her hair in his hand and put her down to his crouch. "Do you really want me to do worse things cause I could care less about how it makes you feel! You should feel the pain you gave me!" She started sobbing.

"Heh I guess you do.." He started to unzip his pants.

"Sasori!" Hiashi yelled from the top of the stairs.

Sasori hissed under his breathe. "Your lucky..But don't worry, there is always tomorrow night.." He threw her to the ground and zipped his pants up. He started walking away and up the stairs. The door closed Behind him. She started crying.

'Naruto...Narutoo!'

With Naruto

'Naruto...Naruto!' Naruto jumped out the bed hearing Hinata scream his name. He looked around to see him in his bed again

'How the..' he looked at the time and saw it was 3p.m. He heard people talking in the living room. He walked out to see Sasuke, Sakura, Ino,Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Temari, and Shikamaru.

"Hey Your finally up." Said Tenten with a slight smile on her face.

"Yea.. How did you?"

"Well you were yelling and I saw you outside around 4 a.m and so I called Neji, Sasuke and Kiba to come bring you upstairs and I was with Sasuke already and I called Ino, Temari and Ino to come. We are worried about you Naruto.."

"Thanks... I do appreciate it.. But I'll be okay, I swear.."

"Not after what we saw.. Naruto you-"

"If you lost Sasuke you wouldn't be taking things lightly now would you.."

Sakura looked down at her lap.

"Naruto low blow, she is just trying to help!' Exclaimed Ino.

"I'm Sorry Sakura, I just..I just cant deal with this, its hurting me so much.."

"I get it, I'm worried just as much as you are, she is like a sister to me.." Said Tenten with tears filling up her eyes.

"Guys why don't we try to clear our minds and eat, Ino was cooking this whole time." Said Kiba trying to lighten the mood a little. Everyone nodded.

"Thanks Ino, this means a lot to me.." Ino smiled at Naruto.

"Anything for a friend" She served everyone some food and they sat and watched a movie in the living room. Even though they put a comedy on. All Naruto could do was wonder where she was, what was happening to her..He couldn't take these thoughts.

The movie Finished around 5, they sat and played a few games trying to take their mind off everything. Everyone left around 9.

"Thanks again you guys! I'll see you tomorrow!" He waved at them and closed the door. He went to the couch and looked blankly at the T.V.

'Hinata...'

With Hinata

Hinata had been stuck downstaris all day, Her dad didn't even attempt to talk to her, she was grateful. She started falling asleep until she heard the door slam upstairs. She looked up at the stair case to Sasori walking down the stairs. She looked at him in fright

He walked up to her and took the shirt out of her mouth.

"I told you I wasn't done with you."

She shook her head at him. "I'm not doing anything for you!"

"Hehe...Hehe. Your tied up, what can you do!"

She didn't respond. He came closer to began to back away. "Stay away from me..."

"Please Like I'll listen to you.."

"stay away from me..." He ignored her and started getting closer until she was against a steam pipe in the basement.

"I said stay AWAY!" Hinata grabbed a metal pipe behind her and hit Sasori in the gut. "what part of AWAY DON'T YOU GET!"

"How did you?"

"I'm not as stupid as you all think.." He ran to her and pinned her against the wall.

"You aren't going anywhere you got that!"

"Your not going to stop me!" She tried to punch him in the face but it he wouldn't budge. He started to laugh in her face. He kept laughing until she spit in his face. He let her go and smacked her in the face.

She got up and started running towards a window that was left open in the basement. He wiped the spit from his face and started running towards her.

"Get back here!" She gasped and got a box of tools and threw them at him. He dodged it and she grabbed pipes, files, even chairs into he basement and threw them at him. He ended up falling over a chair and she made her way to the window. She was half way out until Sasori grabbed her leg. She tried not to yell.

He started to slowly drag her back. She started kicking. He laughed. "That isn't going to work sweet hea-" Before he finished his sentence she kicked him in the face and he let go. She started running for it.

She didn't even look back this time. She ran off her lawn and into the street. She looked to the direction she knew where she would be safe, where home was. It started to pour.

"Honestly how much can it rain!" She grunted and started aiming for the place she called home.

With Naruto

He was sitting in the kitchen heating up ramen. He sighed.

"Another dinner with out her, god, this became such a shitty year..."

He put his head down on the kitchen table.A few minutes passed and he got his ramen out the microwave. He started eating until he heard a unexpected knock. "hmm?" He said with a mouth full of ramen. He looked at the time to see it was 10:00 p.m.

He got up off his chair. There was another knock."N-Naruto..." He heard a voice, he knew that voice anywhere. He opened the door and his eyes grew wide.

"H-Hinata..." He looked at her. Before anyone could say a word, he grabbed her in his arms. She started to cry in a instant.

"N-naruto..." he held her close.

"Hinata...I-I'm so happy..your home.."

'I-I'm so Sor-" Before she can even say sorry he took her words away with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her by the waist and brought her closer to him. Tears were coming down his face.

'Your home..' He thought to him self. He brought her inside without their lips parting. He grabbed her as close as he could.

"Ow!" He looked at her.

''what-whats wrong?"

"M-my body hurts..."

He looked at her more carefully now, the shirt he gave her was all ripped, blood on it, and dirty. Her hair was all over the place, she was soaked. She had her head down and held her arm.

"Hinata.." Naruto's voice became serious. She looked up at him to her face was dirty, and was bruised as if someone was slapping her non stop. He clenched his fist."Take off your shirt.."

She started to blush. "W-what?" He smirked listening to how she interpreted it.

"Take off your shirt ...so I can...I can see how badly bruised you are.." He had to force those words out of his mouth. She nodded and took the shirt off. She stood in front of her, with a black bra and panties on, he would of enjoyed the view if it wasn't for all the bruises and cuts on her.

He clenched his fist. He started to walk away from her. "N-Naruto...I'm Sorry.."

"Don't apologize Hinata..You did nothing wrong...I'm going to start a bath so you...you can wash your self up..."

She looked at him walk away and started to cry. 'Why..why did I let this happen to me...How can I explain this to him...I..I cant..'

Naruto came out the bathroom. "Hinata come.." She wiped her face and went to the bathroom. The hot water was running.

"T-thank you.." He nodded. He looked at her. "U-um Naruto..."

"huh um yea?"

"Can you turn I um have to take my bra and panties off.."She couldn't help but smile and blush. He blushed as well and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh! Sorry" he laughed the cute awkward laugh she loved. She giggled and Naruto turned around and started to exit the bathroom.

"Ow!" He turned right around to see what happened.

"What happened Hinata?"

She became so red. She didn't know how to ask him this. "Umm... I umm cant get to my um bra..." He looked at her and got a new shade a red that didn't even exist. "Um. I'm not trying to flirt well at the moment but umm, can you un do my" She swallowed hard. "My Bra for me.."

He nodded. She turned around and he grabbed her bra. At first he seemed to have trouble unhooking it. She started to laugh. "Heh don't laugh at me, I'm not a expert at this.." She giggled and little more, he finally got it after his 5th try. She covered her breast and sat in the hot bathtub. He couldn't help but stare at her.

"Um..Can I help you with anything else.." He didn't know if that sounded just plain perverted, or caring. He was aiming to help but maybe it came out wrong. She smiled at him.

"Yes...Just help me.." Now she didn't want to sound like the perverted one. "Help me wash up, I really can hardly move..."

Naruto gulped so loud that both of them heard it. He grabbed the soap from next to her and started to rub it on her back slowly. He couldn't help but blush just as much as she was. I mean come on he was looking at his naked girlfriend in a bathtub.

"Am I doing it okay?"

"yes, just be gentle please Naruto.."

"mhmm."He started washing her back and put some soap in her hair and started to wash it for her. He couldn't help but feel at peace with her here with him. She felt at ease and couldn't help but smile at the touch of his hands on her.

She splashed a little water at him. "hey!" he laughed. He splashed a little water at him. After all she went through, she couldn't help but feel so happy next to him. He finished washing her hair.

"Umm...Hinata.."

"Yea?"

"I think your going to have to take over from here..."

She looked at him and tilted her head. She was about to ask why until it clicked in her head. She put her hand out and he put the soap in her hand. "T-thank you...Ill be out in a few.." He rubbed the back of his head and laughed. He walked out the bathroom as stiff of a board and went to get her something to sleep in.

He sat in the room, pondering what the hell had happened to her while she was hostage, better yet, how can he even start up that conversation.

"Naruto" He heard Hinata say her name. He went to the bathroom with the shirt in his hand. "Umm Naruto, can you go in my bag and please get me out umm, underwear and a bra..please.." He closed the door without saying a word. He walked back to the room stiff once again and looked at her bag.

"Its me and you...bag..." He glared at the bag. He took three deep breaths. He opened the bag and closed his eyes and stuck his hand in. 'bra, panties, bra, panties WHERE ARE YOU!' He grabbed a pair of panties out. he looked at them for a second. "What the- there soo tiny.." He shook his head and went in looking for a bra. He felt something like a tissue and took it out. When he opened his eyes to see it he screamed. "ahhh ahhh p-pad!" he started breathing fast.

"Okay Okay I can do this..." he took a deep breath in and dropped his hand in. He took it out to see it was her bra. "I got it!" He had a accomplished smile on his face. ''Heehee!" He looked at it. "okay, her panties are so tiny...her bra is almost as big as my head..How does she balance..?" He asked him self. He started pondering it for a few seconds.

"Naruto is everything okay?" Hinata said from the bathroom.

"Oh coming! Sorry!" he walked in the bathroom and placed her stuff on the sink and walked out. He sat in the room and sat on the bed waiting for her to come in. He waited a couple of minutes.

"Is there room for me?" She smiled at him.

"Heh yea" He patted the side next to him. He watched her crawl in the bed and under the covers beside him.

"I..I Missed this house, this bed, the ramen.." He laughed at the last part. "I missed You Naruto.."

Naruto stood silent and looked at her. "Hinata...I missed you too, so much it hurt, I was worried sick about you.."

"I'm sorr-"

"You did nothing wrong Hinata...just..I need you to..to answer me these questions..."

She looked at her lap. She knew what she was going to ask him, how was she going to say that without him becoming outraged and doing something reckless.

"What..who.." He clenched his fist. He really didn't want to hear all the shit she went through. He took a deep breath. "What happened to you.." She looked down.

"I umm was smacked, and..." She was having a hard time saying it, Naruto put his hand on top of hers.

"Please tell me..."

She let out a big sigh and squeezed his hand. "Kicked around, tied down, punched, gaged, and.."

Naruto's eyes grew low. "W-What else Hinata.."

"And...and..." Tears started to run down her face..She grabbed his hand tighter, as tight as she could.

"Kissed, and touched..but n-nothing after that..."

Naruto gulped and tried so hard to stay calm. "Where..."

She didn't want to say anymore. She was about to start sobbing. "Just my breast and my face and he attempted to do more but I..I stopped him.. he wished to go further but I ran away before anything happened, and..and that's how I'm here tonight.."

He grabbed Hinata in a tight hug "Hinata I'm so sorry..."

She started sobbing. "W-Why a-are you s-s-sorry?"

"I couldn't protect you I-"

Hinata backed away from him and looked at him with tearful eyes.. "Naruto, this wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have blanked out in the woods, I should have put up a bigger fight, I should of gotten out before anything..it wasn't you so don't think that please...for my sake.."

He grinned his teeth. He didn't know how she can be so strong, someone so small, and fragile, be so strong.

"Naruto, I love you, please, don't be hard on your self, I'm here..I'm safe, and we are together, that's what matters.."

He looked deep in her eyes and saw all those words were coming straight from her heart.. "Hinata..I..I Love you too..I mean it..Without you..the world means nothing to me.. I wish for you to be in my life...always.."

"Naruto.."

He silenced her with a kiss..

To Be Continued

_**Soooooooooooooooooooooooo what ya think? I had to add humor! So sorry if it was a little gloomy, I'm having a rough time lately with my own you can say 'Naruto' lol.. So hope you guys like it!**_

_**Fefe D.**_


	18. My love

_**Here is Chapter 18! Its kind of rated M, so if you don't like sex skip, its not too bad well I don't think so! :) Enjoy guys...**_

_**Chapter 18- My love...**_

"...Naruto..."

" Hinata..I mean it..I...I love you.." She was speechless. She didn't know what to say. At last the boy she has had feelings for, finally said he loved her.

"Hin-" Before he can even finish saying her name she grabbed him by the neck and kissed him ever so passionately. His eyes went wide at first, but soon closed to deepen the kiss. He put his arms around Hinata's waist gently. He was so scared of hurting her.

She began to lay down but stopped her and grabbed her small body and he laid down and put her on top of him. She blushed by this action. "I-I don't want to hurt you.."

Hinata smiled at him and kissed him again, Hinata grabbed onto Naruto's shirt and took it off his body. He has nothing else under it,so all she saw was his wonderful toned chest. She blushed and put her small hands on his chest. He moaned softly.

He grabbed a hold on her shirt, before he said anything she nodded her head, signaling it was okay. He grabbed it and took it off her small body. He looked at her, how she had the curves in the right places, her pale skin. He couldn't comprehend how someone can hurt someone this beautiful. He kissed her once more on the lips.

Hinata left the kiss and went down his jaw line and to his neck. He growled in exigent. It was so unexpected to him. He ran his hands down her skin and she started to shiver in his touch. The moon light was hitting Hinata, that he could see every beautiful part of her.

He put his hands behind her back to where her bra was, She blushed and looked at him with a smile." Go ahead.." She couldn't believe what was happening between them. He undid her bra, the first time now, and saw her large, glorious chest in front of him. He grabbed it softly and started to massage it.

Her head went back and she let out a moan of ecstasy. He loved to know he made her feel this way. In a blink of an eye, Hinata was laying on the bed and he was on top of her. She looked at him and bite her lip.

He kissed her cheek and made his way down her neck to her breast. He started to kiss them slowly and tenderly, she moaned in passion. She grabbed his pants and slowly brought them down. He smirked at her and finished taking off his pants for her. She brought his face up to hers and started to kiss him once more.

She felt his throbbing member against her. She started to rub on him and couldn't help but have the feeling of wanting more. He started to rub a little more on her and noticed her moans were starting to become louder. He moaned as well, from the pleasure he was feeling, and seeing his girlfriend in such pleasure.

He grabbed her panties and took them off her body. She was completely naked on his bed. He looked at her for a second. He was dumb founded. He couldn't believe, this wonderful woman in front of him was all his.

She blushed and was looking down. "H-Hinata? is this okay with you?" She looked at him and kissed his forehead.

"Naruto, I been waiting for this moment.."

He smiled at her and kissed her. She went and grabbed his boxers and slowly took them off him. Now they were both fully naked and he was on top of her. He was only inches away from her.

"wait!" She screamed. He got nervous and jumped up.

"W-What I do?" Naruto turned into a nervous wreck.

"No umm Naruto, do you umm...have a.."

"A what hi-OH! CONDOM!" He went to his night table and saw a condom there.

She looked at him with a suspicious face. "Umm why is that there?"

"Umm...is it wrong to say I kept it there for emergencies.." She giggled and kissed his nose.

He opened it and looked at it for a second. 'Ugh this is so small how does it fit.." he stared at him self for a second and tried to figure out how this small plastic was going fit on his...well yea..

"He looked at it and tried slipping it on. It went on perfectly. He thought for a second 'Yes its on, wait...does that mean I'm small' Hinata looked at him.

"No Naruto.."

"Huh?"

"Your not small..." She blushed at those words and he looked at her.

"How did you know what I was- you know, it doesn't even matter.."

He went back on the bed and kissed her once again, he a lined him self perfectly. He looked at her in the eyes. She looked at him and bite her lip and smiled.

He thrusted inside of her. Her nails dug into his back. He felt pain, but also a bolt of pleasure from her nails in his skin.

"N-Naruto..." She blushed and had a few tears fall down her face.

"ahh.,..Hinata.." He closed his eye, he thursted once more. She screamed and he looked at her.

"Please...Naruto..."

"P-please what?.."

"M-More...please.."

He nodded. He kissed her cheek and went to her ear. "I'm going to show you my love tonight..."

She blushed at his words. He grabbed her waist, she grabbed onto his back, and there began there night, as lovers..

Monday,3:30 a.m

Naruto collapsed on Hinata. He was sweating and panting. Hinata put her head back and closed her eyes. Her breathing was hard and she was drenched in sweat. Naruto took a strand of Hair from Hinata's face and put it behind her ear.

"You are beautiful Hinata..." She smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"I Love you Naruto.."

"And I Love you.."

"Always...stay by my side.."

"I...Will.."

Naruto grabbed Hinata in a tight embrace and snuggled into her hair and fell asleep..

8:00 A.M

"Maybe we should go get Naruto, do you think he is coming to school today?"

"I don't know he hasn't answered his phone or anything, it seems as if he shut it off" Said Sasuke a little annoyed.

"Lets just go see if everything is alright.." Said Tenten with concern.

Everyone started walking to Naruto's place. They got to the front door and saw his door was open. They walked in and saw that there was soup on the table and nothing had been touched all night.

Sasuke and Shikamaru went to check around the house. They saw that Naruto's bedroom door was closed.

"Hm..He must of over slept.." Sasuke opened the door and froze.

"Sasuke what happ-"

"He...He knew it was the right ti-" Before he could finish his statement Neji yelled at the top of his lungs.

"NARUTOO!"

Naruto jumped out of bed.

"NII-SAN!"

"NEJI!"

''HINATA!''

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"GET OUT!"

_**Sooo...crazy no?...What do you guys think? I laughed, You know I had to add humor with seriousness! hehe Love you guys!**_

_**Fefe D.**_


	19. The Truth

_**Hope You guys like it. Sorry I just got back to school and its being a pain -_- Oh wells enjoy guys! **_

_**Fefe D.**_

_**Chapter 19- ...The truth **_

"NARUTOO!"

Naruto jumped out of bed.

"NII-SAN!"

"NEJI!"

''HINATA!''

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"GET OUT!"

Sasuke slamed the door shut. He blinked numerious times.. He looked at Shikamaru.

"You think he said I love You?"

"Yea...You think he figured out when the right time was.."

"Yea..."

"A naked Naruto...and a Naked Hin-"

Ino got a pan and hit Kiba over the head. "Why does it matter to you huh!"

"Oww it doesnt but-"

Ino hit Kiba on the head again. "Stop talking! Or you wont be going to school due to head trama!"

Kiba rubed his head and stayed shut.

"..." Neji stood in complete silence. Tenten went behind him and started rubbing his shoulders.

"Its gonna be okay Neji.."

"My little, innocent..Hinata...her innocence is...is... GONE!"

"Neji, your being just a tad bit over dramatic..."

"No im not-"

"Did you feel this way when you took my inno-" Tenten got red and prayed she didnt say that loud enoguh for people to hear her.

Sakura, Ino and Temari stared at Tenten."SoooOooooOOOOoo little innocent Tenten had-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Hehe lunch is going to be fun today..."

With Naruto and Hinata in the bed room

"..."

"..." Comeplete silence was heard in that room.

"Umm..Hinata..." Hinata just looked at him in responce with wide eyes.

"I think you should stay here I'll go out okay. She just nodded and burried her face in the pillow.

Naruto took a deep breath and put a shirt and boxers on. He walked out the room to see Kiba whimpering in fear from Ino, she was holding a pan to his head, Shikamaru and Sasuke smirking, Neji crying with Tenten rubbing his shoulders, and Temari, and Sakura looking at him in disbelife.

"...Where should I-"

"WHY DIDNT YOU LET US KNOW SHE WAS BACK!"

"YOU HAD SEX WITH WITH MY LITTLE COUSION!"

"NICE JOB BRO- OWWWWW"

"WHEN DID SHE GET BACK"

"NARUTO WHY DIDNT-" Everyone was talking at one time until he tottally lost it.

"ENOUGH!" Naruto screamed and everyone became silent. "She came back last night, I talked to her last night-"

"hehe you did more than talk to her.." Said Kiba, resulting in him getting hit with a pan right after.

Naruto sighed. "Well we talked and that! She is hurt DONT ANYONE INTERUPT! And we both arent going to school today, come here after school okay guys?"

"Oh, Okays, but be ready to answer questions when we get here later" Said Sasuke smiling.

"Dont worry we will have our time to talk.." Naruto said smiling.

Everyone grabed their stuff and started heading out the door. He was about to close the door. "BYE HINATA SEE YOU AFTER SCHOOL! HAVE FUNNNN" Yelled Sakura, Ino and Tenten. Temari laughed at how the girls were acting. What was even funnier was Neji's reaction. He sighed in defeat and walked away from everyone. Tenten went chaseing after him.

Naruto closed the door. He closed his eyes and opened them to see Hinata with the blanket wraped around her.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"Better question is are you okay..."He went infront of Hinata and huged her sofly and didnt let go. He buried his face into her shoulder.

"I-Im alright..sore though..."

"I sorry about-"

"You better not say sorry about last night..."

Naruto's eyes brows went up and he looked at her. "I was talking about the other stuff..your sore from-"

"Yea...I mean I was a virgen after all...and, its not like everypart was all that gently...so I feel sore, but over all everything else is fine with me.." She had such a cute look on her face that Naruto grabed her went on the couch and started to snuggle her.

She giggled. ''N-Naruto what happened"

"I love You Hina. Your amazeing and I'm so glad to have you home, you have no idea..."

" I love You more Naruto, You were the only thing that helped me get out of the situation."

"But I wasnt anywhere near you..How did I possibly you..."

"Naruto, All I thought of was you, I had to get back to you and nothing was going to stand in the way of that.."

Naruto kissed Hinata tenderly, she wraped her arms around his neck, forgetting all she had around her was the blanket, but then it fell.

Naruto pulled her closer. 'huh...' Hinata opened one eye and saw the blanket had fell, and squealed.

Naruto opens his eyes and see's she is naked. He got a grin on his face. She looked at him and had such a blush on her face.

"Hehe this makes things easier!" he picked up Hinata bridial style. She laughed so hard and grabed onto him as tight as she can.

"Haha Naruto" He brong her to the bed room and closed the door.

At school

" I really cant believe it.." Said Sakura

"Same here..Neji has been a wreck all day..I wont lie though, its kind of funny to see him out of his bad boy, romace attitude" Tenten said while giggling.

"You know whats even more hilarious, when Kiba mentions anything about this morning, Ino finds some object to hit him with, he hasnt spoken all day.." Temari said laughing.

The girls were walking to lunch and they Sasori from a distance."Hey Sasori!"

"..Hey..." Sasori looked to be pondering something.

"Hey dude your okay?"

"Huh oh Just wondering where Hinata is.."

"Oh she is- Sasuke!" Sakura ran to Sasuke. The rest of the girls went to the guys and went to lunch.

Sasori was left in the hallway. "They know where she is.."

In the lunch room

"Sasori was acting werid..or maybe its just me I don't know.." Said Tenten.

"You think?"

"Yea Im kinda glad you ran to Sasuke, I dont know something just dont feel right.."

Sakura looked at her and tilted her head. "Yea same here well we'll just talk to Hinata when we get there."

"Yea I guess you right.."

"By the way!" Sakura said. All the girls looked at her. They had a face which said 'go on'

"Tenten..."

"IM LEAVING GUYS BYE-" Before she could run out, Ino grabed her shirt.

"Hehe You have some explaning to do..."

With Hinata and Naruto (4:30 p.m)

Naruto was sitting on the couch with Hinata in his arms wathcing a was nice and peaceful..

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Naruto jumped out of his seat from the loud knocking. He got up seeming alittle agittated. He opens the door. All the guys ambush Naruto to the liviing room and all the girls grab Hinata and drag her to the room. Screams were heard from both of them, and before any of them could protest, the bedroom door was slam shut.

Hinata was sitting on the bed as Temari,Sakura,Ino, and Tenten stared at her. She looked at them wondering what the hell was going on.

"Well..."

"Well what?..."

"Spill..."

"Spill what?..."

"Last night..."

Last ni-"

Hinata caught on and her face got really red. She put her head down and started to play with her fingers.

"Well..."

"Guys..."

Naruto was stuck in the living room with the guys.

"Naruto, speak up..."

"Umm.. Im going to go to the bathroom..." Neji said twitching to the thought of his little cousion haveing sexual contact with this blonde boy.

"How was it?"

"Well.." Said Naruto.

"It was a amazing.." Said Hinata

"Passionate..."

"Loving..."

"Night.."

"Of my life!" Said Both Naruto and Hinata at the same time.

The girls looked at Hinata not beliving how red her face was, and how happy she seemed..

'' Did it hu-"

''No Naruto was gentle with me..."

The girls screamed in the room

With the guys

"Well Naruto..." Naruto looked at at Kiba. "You have became a man!"

Naruto looked at him and started laughing. "Only you dude!"

Neji came out the bathroom twitching.

"Dude are you okay?"

"...Yes..even though I been puking my brains out for the last few minutes..I had to sheed a couple pounds anyway..But thats not the point! Whats the point and whats important is..what happened to Hinata and who did it?"

The whole room got silence. Naruto got up and the guys looked at him. He went to his room where all the girls where and knocked and opened the door.

"Hey guys, come in the living room we need to talk.." Naruto gave Hinata a look and knew what was going to be talked about. She put her head down and didnt know how she was going to get through this conversation without breaking down or havign her friends go on a rampage to kill someone...

To Be continued...

_**So so So So so So So so so So Sorryy! I just got back to school and they ambushed me with work, projects test prep and more college crap! So my updates will be slower, but I'll keep trying dont lose faith in me! Hope you guys are enjoying it!**_

_**Fefe D.**_


	20. Tears, Anger, Memmories

Here you go! Sorry I took so long! Enjoy!

Fefe D.

Chapter 20- Tears, Anger, Memories

Everyone went and piled up in the living room. Sakura sat on Sasuke lap, as did Ino on Kiba's lap. Tenten sat in a chair with Neji below her having her hand on his shoulder. Temari and Shikamaru were standing behind the couch. They all looked at Naruto to see a stare filled with anger, and sad ness. No one knew the news they were going to hear.

Hinata looked down at the ground not knowing how she was going to tell all of them this. She wanted to say something but her nerves made her mouth stay shut. Her eyes were becoming watery, and before the tears fell from her eyes Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and signaled to her everything was okay. She looked at her friends to see how blessed she really was. She let out a sigh.

"...Um..."

"What happened..."

Hinata looked to see the voice who said it and saw it was Neji. Neji had such a intense stare, it seems as if he a idea of who did it but he Out of all people, he would be one of the hardest ones to control because Hiashi, her father, was Neji's uncle, how cold he stay controlled knowing a father like figure he looked up to did this. The room stood silent.

"Umm...I was captured...as you guys figured out, and umm.." She couldn't help the tears slowly coming to her eyes. " I was b-beat...punched...kicked...slapped..." She didn't know how she was going to say the last statement. She looked at everyone around gulped. "...t-t-touched..." She closed her eyes trying not to let the tears fall, Naruto's grasp on her shoulder became tighter.

Neji's hands clenched into a fist. The girls eyes watered, not being able to understand who or why someone would do this to such a person, she never done everything wrong. The guys were pissed, they looked at Hinata as a little sister, well everyone except Naruto.

"...Hinata...who...who did this to you..." Sakura tried to hold the tears back. She loved Hinata and didn't know why anyone would do this to her.

Hinata didn't know what to say, she stood silent. she thought to her self, how would she tell them, how could she manage to say these names without breaking down or having her friends go on a killer rampage..

"...It was-" Before she said anything Neji's phone had rang. He gave a sorry look and answered it.

"Hello..Oh hi Hiashi.."

Hinata's eyes got wide and before he could say anymore she went to him and closed the phone. Neji looked at her and wondered what just happened.

"Hinata why did you-"

"It was him!" everyone looked at her confused. They knew her dad would get mad but they never knew this mad.

"So he to-"

"No...There was someone else as well.."

"Who!" Neji ended up raising his voice. Hinata was so scared to even say anything. The phone rang again to see it was Hiashi. He picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yes? I'm busy I'm out right now I'll see you later bye!" Before Hiashi got a word in Neji hanged up the phone. "Who Hinata who!"

"Neji calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm the fuck down! Someone else took part in hurting her! Its enough knowing what her father did! don't tell me to-"

"I Love her! I'm trying to keep calm and your making this harder! You Dont think I want to go out and kill every person that hurts Hinata! I do! But I know it wont make her happy! I'm keeping calm for her sake! You should do the same!" Naruto exclaimed with tears rolling down his face. He was just as hurt as Hinata. He loved her and couldn't believed what someone has done to her.

Neji looked at him. He looked away. He cant believe how much this guy loved her. He shook his head and sighed. Tenten tried to hold back the tears and ran her hands through Neji's hair. He looked up at her and touched her face lightly.

She looked at him and started crying. Tenten and Hinata were truly close, like sisters so this hurt her just as much. Neji whispered to Tenten, "Don't cry, be strong for Hinata..."

She nodes her head and kept her head down. "...Who..." Hinata looked at Tenten, she had her head down towards Neji.

"Hinata...who did this..please tell us..."

"...S...Sa...Sasori..."

Everyone looked up at her. "WHAT?"

She stood in silence, she didn't know what to say. Naruto's grip got so lose. He let go of her and stood there looking at the ground.

"N-Naruto?..."

He didn't say a word and started walking towards the door. Sasuke ran to the door. "Where do you think your going.."

"Out..."

"Naruto you -"

Naruto raised his face to Sasuke. Sasuke gasped, there was no light in Naruto's eyes seemed so dark.

"Naruto get a grip of your self!"

"Move Sasuke..."

"Naruto! What are you planning on doing!"

"I'm going outside..."

"I'm not letting you go..."

"Sasuke get out of my way..."

"Naruto I don't care what you say, I'm not letting you go!"

Naruto clenched his fist and punched the wall next to Sasuke and the wall cracked. "MOVE!"

"IM NOT MOVING!" Naruto ran to the room, and went to the window. They heard the window slam open. Hinata grew wide eyed and ran to the room. She saw Naruto leap out the window, onto the ground a little hard. She opened the door and ran out.

"Naruto!"

Hinata saw him and started running towards him. "Naruto!" She grabbed him . "Don't please!"

"Hinata, that prick fucking touched you and hurt you! You expect me to stay here calm! Get the fuck out of here! I love You and anyone who hurts you is fucking dead!"

She graved on tighter to him. "Naruto don't please..."

"Why Hinata! Why does it matter to you!"

"Its still my father!"

"Then what about Sasori? Tell me why you care about him! I would Love to know!"

Hinata eyes watered due to Naruto screaming at her. "I care about you!"

"What does he have to do with me?"

"YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID YOU'LL BE THE ONE DEAD NOT HIM! I NEED YOU NARUTO SO STOP THE SHIT AND STAY HOME WITH ME!"

Those words hit Naruto in the heart. He saw her crying so much, she is hurt and all he was doing was screaming at her. He grabbed her in a hug.

"H-Hinata...I'm...sorry..." Hinata didn't say a word. All she did was clench on to his shirt and cry her eyes out. She started sobbing. Because of this accident, everything was horrible.

She had so many thoughts running in her mind. She was crying so much, Naruto just held her tight and had tears fall onto her hair.

Everyone walked outside to see Hinata crying in Naruto's arms. All the heard from upstairs was yelling. Hinata backed up and looked at Naruto's face.

"I..I'm sor-"

"Hinata, I'm sorry...I should try to relax and not hurt you like that, I'm sorry.."

She sniffled and grabbed his hand and started walking to everyone. "Tenten.." Said Neji.

She looked up at him. "Y-yea.."

"You and the girls take Hinata up stairs, I want to talk to Naruto..."

She looked at him wondering what he was going to possibly talk to Naruto about. She didn't ask questions and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Lets go upstairs, all of us.." Tenten smiled at Hinata. Hinata looked at her. "Come on.." Tenten and the rest of the girls went upstairs with Hinata.

The girls left. It was jus the guys now. "Naruto..."

"Yea..."

"We need to talk..."

Neji started walking to the forest and Naruto followed behind. Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru stayed in front of the building.

"Shit...I can't believe this.."

"Same here...To her..."

" I know..Shit, I'd be going crazy if I found out that happened to Ino.."

"Same with Temari, she can be a bitch, but I love that girl...I wouldent wish no hard on anyone..."

Kiba and Shikamaru looked at Sasuke to see him silently looked at the sky.

"Hey dude are you okay?"

"Hn.."

Sasuke didnt take his eyes off the sky, Kiba started walking towards him but Shikamaru grabbed his arm.

"Naruto.." Were the only words that came out of Sasuke's mouth.

"What about him.."

"I..I never seen Naruto like that...Not since he lost his parents..."

The guys looked down and remembered Naruto lost his parents at a young age.

"Naruto..He...He cant afford that pain that happened he was horrible.."

"What do you mean?.."

"Naruto..was soo depressed..I remember him crying everyday, and when we had class, he looked out the window. It was as if he was looking, searching for his parents. I know how it feels to lose parents...Its horrifying..."

The guys stood in complete silence. They realized how lucky they were. Even though they would call their parents annoying etc, they should be happy to have parents in there life.

"And what kills me...is...How does he feel knowing, Hinata has her father but he treats her like shit. How can he deal with that. He would do anything for his parents again, parents like this always disgusted him. He is going to be full of anger, vengeance and so much other shit... How can someone control him in that state...its hard.."

With Naruto and Neji

Naruto walked behind Neji into a isolated area in the woods.

"Naruto..."

"Neji I'm-"

"Hiashi..."

Naruto hissed at that name. He was disgusted at the way that man treated his own daughter. "What about him?"

"He.. was always...a...abusive father..."

Naruto's eyes grew wide and grabbed Neji by the collar. "Are you kidding me? And you didn't do anything?

Neji grabbed Naruto's hand and threw it off him. "What was I going to do? I was a child!"

"How long Neji...How long has he been doing this to her.."

Neji didn't know how to explain all this to him. "For years..since her mom died, he was never the same after that..."

Naruto stood completely silent.

"Naruto..."

"What..."

"I need your help..."

"With-with what?.."

What You guys think? Pretty serious right? Btw Sorry I didn't update this weekend! My computer got a damn virus but on the bright side now I know how to remove them! Hope you Enjoyed!

Fefe D.


	21. Plans, and untold Secrets

_**Sorry I Haven't updated in a while! Well here it is and I hope you enjoy it!( I fixed the lineing but it kept coming out like this Its fine on my document but here it is acting up Advice! :)**_

_**Fefe D.  
><strong>__**Chapter 21:- Plans, and untold Secrets **_

"Naruto..."  
>"What..."<br>"I need your help..."  
>"With-with what?.."<br>"We need to get rid of Hiashi.."  
>Naruto looked shocked and started shaking his head. "W-What do you mean get rid of! We aren't assassin or anything we aren't going to ki-"<br>"Naruto! Relax, I'm not talking about killing the man, that only bring us down to his level, jeez ask before you start going crazy on me..."  
>"Sorry..But Neji I have a question."<br>"Hm?"  
>"What has Hiashi done to you that makes you hate him so much..."<br>Neji's eyes grazed down to the floor and he clenched his fist.  
>Naruto saw Neji's reaction to the question. "Neji I'm sorry I didn't -"<br>Neji raised his hand, "It's alright, Hiashi, is a very..very fucked up man.."  
>"Neji.."<br>"Hiashi and my father,Hizashi, were twin brothers, as you know Hiashi is in a big industry, and of course includes scandals and fights behind the scenes. Well, Hiashi has done some pretty shady things behind people's back and well, there was a time he went to far, and a hit man was sent after him."  
>"But what does that have to do 't tell me he-"<br>"Hiashi wouldn't let his whole industry go down the drain, and sure as hell wasn't having anyone take over, so He told Hizashi to go in his place, and make sure he got killed. What would my father do, he said it was his destiny to serve Hiashi, he was under him, and wasn't worthy to take over the business, so this was the most he can contribute to the business."  
>Naruto clenched his fist and couldn't believe how heartless and man can be.<br>"That night, my father, told me he loved me, and had to do an important duty, and I would be living under Hiashi. I Asked him why, and he never answered me, all he did was hug me and said, be a good boy, and follow what your heart says is right, he let go and went out that door, that dark night, he never came back.."  
>"But..how did you find out.."<br>"I was around 13 or 14, and Hiashi was scolding Hinata, because she didn't pass a math exam, and ended up slapping her, it pissed me off to the point I ended up going in front of Hinata and sticking up for her, Hiashi got so upset and asked me what I was doing, I said I was protecting my lil cousin."

**Flash Back  
><strong>_"Hinata! How dumb are you!"  
>Hinata started tearing by the sounds of her words.<br>"It's unbelievable how stupid you can be! Honestly what the hell is wrong with you!"  
>Neji was sitting in his room trying to block out all of the yelling. He kept trying to ignore it.<br>"Father I'm-"  
>Hiashi slapped her to the floor. Neji heard a loud thumb from his room. He ran out to see Hinata on the floor crying. Neji ran in front of her.<br>"Stop it Uncle!"  
>"What are you going to do huh! Your weak and pathetic like your father!"<br>"My Father was not a weak man!"  
>"Oh he wasn't! You don't know a thing about your father! He is a idiotic man! He threw him self to angry dogs!"<br>Neji's eyes grew wide. "W-what do you mean..."  
>"Ha! You don't know! Might as well tell you! Your father, obeyed everything I told him, And these men were after me, but I'm far more valuable then your father, So I told him to go sacrifice him self for the company, and he did! You should be proud!"<br>Neji shook his head at those words. "No..It's..It's not true..."  
>"It is, and you'll be used just as your father was.."<br>"ITS NOT TRUE!" Neji went to swing at Hiashi, but he grabbed him by the wrist and dropped him to the still had his wrist in his hand and he twisted it, cause Neji to scream in pain.  
>"You'll obey everything I say, and when it's time for you to be used, I'll let you know." Hiashi threw him. "Get out of my sight.." He looked to see Hinata on the floor. "And take this little bitch with you.."<br>Neji got up and grabbed Hinata and ran upstairs. He went to his room and closed the door behind them. "Hinata are you okay.."  
>She didn't look up at him. "Hinata answer me!"<br>"Neji.."  
>"Hinata.."<br>''I..I'm so sorry..."  
>Neji grabbed Hinata's face and looked at her. Her face had a red mark on her cheek, her eyes were puffy from crying.<br>"Hinata you did nothing wrong.."  
>"It's my father! There for I am sorry!"<br>Neji hugged her. "Hinata its alright, You did nothing wrong.."  
>She started crying. "Hinata I need to tell you something.."<br>"What is it Neji-niisan?"  
>"I..I'm leaving tonight.."<br>Her eyes grew wide. "What do you mean.."  
>"I Mean, I saved up money, to buy a little room for my self, I already talked to the landlord, and I have a job so he letting me slide.."<br>"Neji, if, If father finds out your-"  
>"He doesn't need to know a thing! Unless you tell him!"<br>"I Wouldn't say anything to him! You know that!"  
>"Hinata.."<br>"What is it?"  
>"Come with me.."<br>"What! No I can't, I have Hanabi here and father will-"  
>"Hinata, you're always getting beat, and getting the shit end of everything, Hanabi is fine.."<br>"Neji, I'm sorry..I..I Just can't do it.."  
>"I see..Look If you ever change your mind here is my address.." He handed Hinata a small piece of paper.<br>Neji put on a backpack. "Hinata, please, be carful and don't-"  
>"Neji I wont say a thing, my lips are sealed.."<br>"Thank you.."Neji smiled and looked out the window. "No turning back now! I'll see you around Hinata!" **  
><strong>_

_**End of Flashback  
><strong>_"From that day on, Hinata doesn't forgive her self for what happened to my father, she blames everything on her self, she always has done that.."  
>There was a moment of silence. Naruto thought to him self 'Does she blame her self for her getting kidnapped..'<br>"Naruto..Hiashi has done so much damage, will you help me.."  
>"Yes of course I will! Besides you are my Neji-niisan in law-"<br>Neji slapped him on the back of his head. "Don't you ever say that again!"  
>Naruto started laughing. "Okay okay I wont Neji ni-''<br>''I Swear to god I'll bash you over the head with a damn tree!"  
>"Okay okay sorry, enough with the games..What are you planning on doing anyway?"<br>"Okay Listen carefully, You can't tell Hinata a thing.."  
>'I cant tell Hinata anything..'<br>"If she finds out, who knows what she'll do, you know how she is.."  
>"Alright, now tell me, what are we going to do.."<p>

**With the girls **  
>The girls were sitting up stairs, Sakura and Ino were sitting on a futon, while Tenten was next to Hinata and Temari was staring out the window. Hinata looked to see Tenten, having a distress look on her face.<br>"Tenten.."  
>Tenten looked at Hinata. "Yea? What is it Hinata?"<br>"Neji is-"  
>"Neji is Neji, when Neji has his mind set, there is no way on stopping him, and you know that." There was a moment of silence. "Hinata.."<br>She looked up at Tenten.  
>"Are...are you going to be okay.."<br>"Yes I will, Naruto has been taking care of me, I mean my body hurts like hell right now but other than that I'm alright.."  
>'' I know that much but I'm talking about mentally.."<br>"Huh..Oh yea, I'm alright, I just been blocking everything out I suppose...I haven't really gotten much sleep either to be honest.."  
>"Heh I wonder why '' Said Ino with a small smile on her face.<br>"Everyone, I'm going to be alright, to be honest, my condition is the least of my worries..  
>Everyone looked at her and wondered what could be more important than what just happened to her.<br>"It's Naruto, and Neji.."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"We all know what they are talking about.."  
>The girls looked confused. "Didn't you see the looks in both of their eyes..Tenten, you must of seen it.."<br>Tenten looked down and clenched her teeth.

**Flashback **  
><em>She sniffled and grabbed his hand and started walking to everyone. "Tenten.." Said Neji.<br>She looked up at him. "Y-yea.."  
>"You and the girls take Hinata up stairs, I want to talk to Naruto..."<br>She looked at him wondering what he was going to possibly talk to Naruto about. She didn't ask questions and grabbed Hinata's hand.  
>"Lets go upstairs, all of us.." Tenten smiled at Hinata. Hinata looked at her. "Come on.." Tenten and the rest of the girls went upstairs with Hinata. <em>  
><strong><span>End Flashback <span>**

'I saw the look in his eye, it was such, a dark look, it such light eyes, I know he was never fond out Hiashi but, what on earth could he possibly have in mind, including with Naruto..'  
>"Tenten" Hinata said rather loudly, breaking Tenten from her thoughts.<br>"Huh, yea what happened?"  
>"What Did Neji want with Naruto?"<br>Tenten was shocked that Hinata was able to catch that, how did she? "I don't know, he told me he wanted to talk to Naruto, therefore taking you and the rest of the girls downstairs, I don't know what he has up his sleeve..I'm sorry."  
>"Hey guys!" Yelled Temari from the window. "Neji and Naruto just came out of the woods, Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru have been in front of the building this whole time" The girls looked confused and didn't know what to make of the situation. "Hey they're walking into the building now!"<br>The girls run to the door trying to hear any little piece of information they can, to see what the hell was going on with Neji and Naruto.  
>All of their ears were pierced on the door. The door knob turned and they opened the door. When they opened the door, all the girls fell to the floor.<br>Sasuke looked at the girls with his eye brow raised. "What are you guys doing?"  
>"Huh oh nothing nothing just um chilling on the floor hahahaha" Sakura was a terrible liar. Sakura was rubbing the back of her head. In a blink of a eye Ino grabbed Sakura, Sakura grabbed Teten, then Hinata then Temari. They all flew into the room and slammed the door behind them.<br>The guys looked confused and didn't know what to make of how the girls were acting.  
>"Girls are weird!" Kiba said and walked into the living room with his hands behind his head.<br>'' Shut up.." Shikamaru said while walking to the couch and grabbing the remote.  
>"Guys, don't say a word remember that, no matter what..no matter what they do..."<br>"But..Neji, what if they use the biggest weapon they have.."  
>"And what would that be.."<br>"Their...Body..or cuteness..or anything like that! Dude I don't think I can resist!"  
>Neji hit Kiba over the head. "God sometimes I wonder if you are a dog.."<br>The guys laughed watching Kiba rub his head in pain.  
>"Guys this is important alright.."<br>"Got it!"

**With the girls **  
>"Ino what was the big idea in dragging us all in here to begin with?"<br>"Sakura calm down for one second! I wanted to ask you guys, did you hear anything?"  
>"I heard a couple of things, all I heard was football, Games, I'm hungry, I want sleep I need to get laid-"<br>"Something of importance Sakura!"  
>"I was getting there! Gosh! Then I heard Deserve, enough, plan and.."<br>"And what?"  
>"Hiashi, isn't that your fathers name Hinata?"<br>"Yea...what are they going to do with my father.."  
>"We need to keep a close eye on them, I don't like where this is going, not at all.." Tenten said with a worried look in her eyes.<br>"We need to pretend as if we don't know a thing.."  
>"If they find out we know something, they might change everything up and we will lose everything..."<br>"Their has to be a way to get it out of them.."  
>"Well there is one way..." Temari had a devilish smile on her face. The girls shivered in fear. "It's quite simple actually.."<br>"H-how is that?"  
>"What's something the boys can't see, to get over on..." No one was able to figure it out. Temari let out a agitated groan. "They can't resist these" She points to her breast. "These" She points to her butt area " AND...This!" She points to her groan area. The girls begin to laugh.<br>" Look, they want to be secretive so can we, try getting information out of them by.."

**With the guys**  
>"So that's the plan, okay guys?"<br>"Yea got it!"

**With the girls **  
>"Okays girls got it?"<br>"GOT IT!"  
>The girls walked into the living room into a awkward silence. The boys turned and looked to the girls to see them with a sly smile on their face.<br>'This is going to be interesting...' everyone thought, how would they get by without saying a thing?

_**You guys like it? I thought it was funny and serious, tell me your thoughts please!  
><strong>__**Fefe D. **_


	22. Just pure crazy ness

**Chapter 22- Just pure crazy ness!(this is a very l long chapter but I want to make my chapters longer and more enjoyable so yea! And there will be a time skip soon and I promise to update more I'm so sorry! Thoughts :D**

The girls walked into the living room, it was filled awkward silence. The boys turned and looked to the girls to see them with a sly smile on their face.

'This is going to be interesting...' everyone thought, how would they get by without saying a thing?

There were awkward stares throughout the room. Sakura stared at Sasuke. Naruto stared at Hinata, Kiba stared at no, Neji stared at Tenten, it was crazy. Sakura let out a big sigh.

"So who is hungry?" Someone had to break the silence, so she did it. Sakura gave a look at the girls, so they could play along.

"Um yea I'm starving right now, how bout we all get dinner?" Tenten laughed awkwardly.

"But we all need to wash up and get dressed, so we will meet at uh, wait where are we going?" Temari asked confused

"Olive Garden sounds nice!" said Ino. Kiba sighed in defeat. He knew whenever Ino wanted to go out to eat, it was nothing cheap.

"Yea, so let's all get dressed and who will pick up whom?"

"I'll pick up Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Kiba and Ino, since I have the bigger car."

"Alright, then Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and I will ride in one car. What time will we meet up?" Sasuke asked, not seeming all the excited to go out, but when did he ever seem excited for anything?

"Everyone be at Olive garden at 8 Kay?" Everyone nodded and started leaving the house. Hinata and Naruto were the only ones left in the apartment. It was a weird silence.

"Naruto go take a shower first, I'll get the clothes ready Kay.." Hinata smiled shyly. He walked to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright Hina.." He started walking away and took his shirt off. She started to blush massively, she still couldn't stop the feeling she would get when she saw him undress in front of her, shit she felt like that just having him close to her. She watched him walk away until he closed the bathroom door. She shook her head and started walking to the room. She sighed and fixed the bed. She thought to herself 'what should I wear today?'

"Hmmmm" She opened the closet and looked at the little bit of clothes she had. She found a sky blue short dress, with a black belt attached to it. She smiled to herself. "This should be good enough for Olive garden. " She giggled.

She started looking for clothes for Naruto. She got out black slacks, and a black button down shirt with a grey tank top. " Hmm what is he missing, she sat on the bed pondering. "Oh yea socks and.." She blushed when she thought of the other thing. "..underwear.." She mumbled. She got off the bed and grabbed his black sneakers from the closet; got a white pair a socks, and then she opened his underwear drawer. She looked through it, until she found underwear that caught her attention. They were grey and had ramen bowls all over them. She laughed and put them out on the bed for him. When she was done she heard the water shut off. She walked to the window, and started gazing at the sky. The door opened, but she didn't hear it. She was lost in her own thoughts until she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and feel soft lips touch her pale neck. She blushed and let a slight moan slip from her mouth.

"The shower is free Hina…" Naruto bite her ear lightly and she couldn't help but giggle. She turned to face him. She gazed in his blue eyes and couldn't help but feel like a little kid with him.

"Your clothes are out on the bed for you…"

Naruto kissed her cheek. "Thank you, I appreciate it.."

She smiled and took her towels and walked to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, and Naruto looked at the sky and smiled. He heard the door open again and looked at the direction towards the bathroom.

"By the way, Nice Boxers Naruto.." she giggled and closed the door again.

Naruto didn't know what she was talking about and he looked at his boxers. He blushed so red; he thought he threw them away. He laughed at himself, and then he heard Hinata put the water on. He sat in the bed and thought 'God…I really love this girl..' He got off the bed. "Well guess I should start getting ready.

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke was ready way before Sakura, so he meet up with Sakura at her house. He was in her living room sitting on the couch and looking at pictures on the wall. He saw pictures of Sakura when she was younger, with a yellow dress on and a mic in one hand. He laughed and kept looking for more pictures, he saw a picture of Sakura and Ino as younger girls, in cheerleading uniforms.

'She was always a go getter, always doing what she thought.' He was deep in thought until a pink haired girls voice knocked him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Sasuke, I'm ready"

"Okay awes-" He was cut off when he looked at her. She was wearing a lime green dress with a white jacket. He smiled at her.

"Are you going to stare at me all night or are we going to go eat." She laughed at him. He smirked.

"Must you always have a smart remark for everything" She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Come on let's get going" she walked out with him to the car.

**With Shikamaru and Temari**

'I'm the girl, shouldn't I be the one taking long, geez' Temari thought to herself and sighed.

"Shikamaru!"

"What?"

"Are you done yet, we have to go pick up everyone!"

"Huh, oh yea I been done, I was laying down…"

Temari walked up stairs and looked at him. "Really!" She grabbed him by the foot and threw him off the bed. "Let's go!"

"Gosh woman, why are you always so rough!"

"You never complain about it when we are in bed…" She kept walking with a smirk on her face. He let out a small chuckle.

"This is why I love You" He followed behind her. "By the way, you look really nice tonight"

Temari was wearing a tight red top and a black pencil skirt, with a black leather jacket. "hmph, don't try to be all nice now, come on..but thank you.." she had a small light blush on her face. Shikamaru caught it and laughed. "LETS GO!" She yelled at him.

**With Kiba and Neji**

They were downstairs at Tenten's place because Tenten and Ino didn't live that far apart, and Ino decided to get ready with Tenten. Ino always thought Tenten had issues finding clothes to go out because she was always more comfortable with baggy jeans and a tee, but Neji loved that about her. Especially because the baggy clothes was the gift wrapping and to get to the good part you had to take the wrapping off.

"Are you girls done yet?" Kiba yelled up the stairs. "I'm hungry! And Temari and Shikamaru will be here soon!"

"Just one damn second you dog!" Ino yelled from upstairs. Kiba fell on the couch with defeat.

"ugh I can never win with her, gosh she is so stubborn!"

"But you have to admit that's what made you fall in love with her.."Neji said smiling.

"Okay you got me there. Dude, I want to ask you a question.."

"Yea? What's up?"

"About this whole Hiashi thing.."

"Look we can't tell the girls anything, but we aren't going to jump right now and attack him no, what we need to do is wait for the right time.."

"What do you mean?"

"When he decides to do some shit again, that's when we attack okay, but as for now, we have to pretend like nothing happened got that?"

"Yea I do, but is Hinata going to be okay?"

"Trust me, Naruto is not letting her out his sight, and also.."

"Yea what is it?"

"Don't tell Ino or anyone for that matter anything okay?"

"Alright, but I don't like hiding things from her.."

Neji stared at Kiba for a second then sighed. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, you just have to do it, If the girls find out imagine what they will do..But as for now, we leave it alone, if I need you guys I'll let you know okay?" 

"Alright got ya" Kiba looked at the ceiling. "I can't take this!" Kiba stormed to the stairs "ARE YOU GIRLS READ-"

Ino was walking down the stairs with Tenten. Kiba laid his eyes on Ino and was taken away. He couldn't understand why every time he saw Ino he couldn't help but feel nervous inside, and his nervousness made him seem like an ass hole sometimes.

"Well are you going to keep staring or are we going to go, you rushed us down here!"

"Ino you look.." Ino started to blush, she was ready to hear such a nice compliment until "you look nicer than I ever seen you cause honestly you being looking messed up sometimes hahah-" Ino stepped on him.

"Just when I thought you could be a gentleman!" She stormed off. Neji put his hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"You were looking for that.."

Kiba huffed. "I can never win.."

Neji grabbed Tenten's hand, " you look beautiful.."

Tenten blushed and giggled. "Thanks Neji.." She had on Black tight pants, and a pink top on. "I was not wearing a dress or skirt, no way!"

"I tried"

"Doesn't matter you still look wonderful to me.." He kissed her cheek. She blushed and smiled.

"So are you love birds ready?"

They laughed and Tenten and Neji went out the door. Kiba walked up to Ino.

"You look really nice babe.." Kiba looked at Ino in her tight purple dress, and black boots. He handed her brown leather coat to her. He kissed her cheek and walked out the door. She couldn't help but feel her cheeks heat up, she laughed and looked at Kiba walk.

"You can't resist me!" Kiba said and then slapped his ass. She laughed and closed the door behind her.

**With Naruto and Hinata **

"Hina you ready?"

"Yea I'm getting my coat"

"Okay Sakura and Sasuke will be here soon," Naruto looked at the T.V screen. He has been flipping through the channels but nothing seemed to catch his attention. He turned the TV off closed his eyes and threw his head back. He opened his eyes and saw Hinata standing in front of him. He blushed. "Hina.."

"Well, does it look okay?"

"Yes you look amazing.." She blushed at his words. He got off the couch and grabbed his beautiful girlfriend. "Hina, I love you.."

"I Love you to-" She couldn't finish her sentence, Naruto crashed his lips onto hers, she closed her eyes and depended the kiss. By the kiss he knew it was a way of saying I love you too. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Every time he looked into her pale eyes, he felt like he was falling in love with her over and over again. He couldn't believe the woman that he has in his life now. They were both lost in their eyes until an unexpected noise broke it off.

'_HONK HONK'_ "Love birds let's go!" They heard Sakura voice loud and clear. They laughed and started walking to the door. Naruto grabbed her hand and closed the door behind them.

**With Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata**

The car was silent. An uncomfortable silence it was. "soo…"

"I'm starving!" Yelled Naruto, Hinata laughed.

" Well we needed something to break the silence" Sakura said and giggled a little.

"You girls look nice tonight" Sasuke said while still keeping his eyes on the road. "Thanks Sasuke" Both of the girls said.

"Sasuke when do you think Neji will-" Before Naruto could finish that sentence Sasuke stepped on the brake hard, making the girls scream. Sasuke looked at Naruto in the rear view mirror and gave him a look that said 'Shut the fuck up!'

"Sasuke! Why did you do that?"

"I thought I saw a kitty in the street, I didn't want to kill it…" Sasuke continued driving. Sakura gave him an odd stare.

"If you say so.. So Naruto what were you going to say?"

"Huh no just um when will Neji umm umm"

"Be free so we can have a mans day"

"Yea what Sasuke said, You know guys need their man time and stuff"

Sakura looked at Hinata, and then they looked at Sasuke. He kept his eye on the road. 'I'm going to kill this guy..'

Then the girls looked at Naruto. Naruto put his hand behind his head 'shit I blew it…damn it..why are they staring at me!' The girls were glaring at him. He started to laugh.

"Ehh I guess you're right, it be nice to take some time to relax with the girls.." Sakura turned around and Hinata looked out the window.

"Yea that'd be nice" She seemed to have a little sadness behind her voice.

"Hey Hinata you okay?"

"Yea I'm alright, I am hungry though hehe" Her stomach growled and everyone started laughing.

"Well we're here so let's get going. I think I see Temari's car."

"Yea that's it."

"Hey guys!" Kiba yelled with Neji and Shikamaru walking behind him.

"Hey girls!" Ino said with Temari and Tenten following behind. Everyone meet up and went into Olive Garden. The dinner was going pretty normal, laughter filling the restaurant, everyone talking, Kiba getting hit due to stupid comments, yes a normal evening.

"Hey Tenten what time your mom wants you home?"

"Yea how about you Ino?"

"I have to be home by 10"

"Yea same here"

"Well it's close to 9 right now, is everyone done?"

"Yea that food was awesome!" Naruto patted his belly.

"Yea it was really good, can't wait to get home and just knock out!" Kiba said.

Sasuke raised his hand for the check. "Alright so we all put in 25 and let them keep the change?"

"Yea fine with me" They all put the money down and walked outside the restaurant.

"So we will be seeing you guy's tomorrow?"

"Yea see you guys at school!" Everyone started walking to the cars.

**With Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Neji and Tenten **

"So who am I dropping off first?"

"Drop of Tenten first since her house is closest"

"Alright Tenten's it is."

"Than Ino, Kiba than me since I live a little further down. You guys will be okay getting home?" Asked Neji

"Yea we will be fine"

"Alright thanks again Temari"

"No Problem"

**With Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata**

They were on their way to drop off Hinata and Naruto. Naruto let out the biggest yawn of his life. "Man am I tired!"

"I hear that, can't wait to hit my bed tonight" The girls laughed. Hinata was looking out the window until she felt her phone vibrate. She looked down and saw a group text with Sakura and the girls.

'Hey Hinata you have to try and get information out of Naruto remember!' Hinata blushed when she looked at the text.

"Hey Hina is everything okay?"

"huh Um yea! I'm just tired is all haha!"

Naruto looked at her. "Um okay?"

"We're here guys. Got everything?"

"Yea thanks Sasuke, See you guys tomorrow!" Naruto and Hinata walked out the car into their apartment. Sasuke and Sakura drove off.

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

"Sasuke.."

"Yea Sakura?"

"You wanna know something?"

"What is i-" Before he could finish his sentence, Sakura put her hand on Sasuke's thigh and started working her way up

"Sakura what are you doing.." His breathing started becoming heavy.

"I want you tonight Sasuke.."

"But..but don't you have to get home?"

"I said I was spending the night at Ino's.."

"So you are-"

"Staying at your place tonight. .Drive faster..So I can show you how much You mean to me.."

Sasuke gulped wondering if he should feel so turned on by how much she wants him, or a little intimidated by the fact she is telling him what to do…AND HE'S LISTENING.

**With Hinata and Naruto**

"Oh man I'm so tired.." Naruto walked to the kitchen, and opened the fridge. He started drinking water.

"You are…"

"Yea I'm exhausted I can't wait to-" He spit out the water he was drinking. "Hinata!"

"Y-yes.." Hinata started seductively walking towards him. She had taken her dress off and revealed a black thong with a black laced bra.

"w-what are you doing?"

"I-I'm not doing anything…"

"W-why are you dressed that way" Hinata got closer to him. "Hinata what is this about.." She so close to him, that he could feel her breath on his lips.

"D-do you want me…"

'I can't believe I just said that..this is embarrassing..' she thought to herself. She couldn't fight the blush on her face due to her actions.

"y-yess I doo…"

"Well then may I ask you a question first.."

He looked at her suspiciously. "Umm sure.."

"What were you and Neji talking about…"

'Damn it! I knew she would ask that! I must resist…but how can I..she is so..so damn sexy, and cute..'

"Naruto.."

"We were talking about how upset we were and how we love you.."

She looked at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe he was lying in front of her face. 'Well if he wants to play that way'

"Then why did I hear you guys say Hiashi's name when you were coming up the stairs hm?"

"We were mad that a man could do that to his own daughter. Look I'm tired Hina, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed, maybe you should get some sleep too kay?" And with that Naruto walked away.

'I feel so…defeated' she thought, she can't believe it didn't work, maybe there wasn't a plan after all?

Naruto went in the bathroom and closed the door behind him. 'That was close, to damn close, ugh she looked so sad! Damn it!' Naruto slammed his fist on the sink. He turned the water on and headed into the shower.

Hinata walked in the bed room and took off her under garments and threw on one of Naruto's shirts and a pair of shorts. She sighed and dug her head into the pillow.

"Not only do I feel defeated but, I feel unwanted and, a little frustrated." She punched the pillow. "I should just get to bed.." She went under the covers and curled up in her little corner near the window. She closed her eyes and she dose off. She didn't realize how tired she was.

**With Naruto**

Naruto let out a loud yawn. "Damn I'm tired, I wonder if Hinata fell asleep already?" Naruto dried his hair with a towel and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out and saw the bedroom light was off. He walked in the room to see Hinata sound asleep. He smiled at the sight of her. He walked to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep well, I'll join you soon" he whispered softly.

"Naruto.." Hinata said lightly. She was still sleeping, he could tell. He laughed softly; he put boxers on and a t-shirt. He slkid under the covers with her and wrapped his arms around her. He snuggled his head into her hair.

"I Love you hina.." He said softly.

"I love you too..Naru.." She said back and put her arm around his. He smiled and they both fell asleep.

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke and Sakura got to his house. Once they got out the car, she grabbed him by his collar and smashed her lips onto his. He was shocked at how forceful she was, and well, he loved every minute of it. They started going to Sasuke's door without breaking the kiss. They got into the house and made their way to the bedroom, while knocking over a few things and slamming into walls, but they made it. Sakura pushed him onto his bed and crawled on top of him. She kissed down his neck and started undoing his shirt.

"Oh Sakura..I need you.."

"Answer me one thing though.."

"Yes anything.."

"What are you planning with Naruto, Neji and the rest of the guys hmm?"

Sasuke went wide eyed and looked at his pink haired girl in the face. "w-what do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, what are you guys planning to do about Hinata's dad!"

"We aren't planning anything"

"Are you going to stay with that answer?"

"I-its the truth Sakura.." Sasuke said trying to look as serious as possible. He hates having to lie to her.

"hmph, fine then." Sakura crawled off him and went to the other side of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to bed!"

"But, but why things were just-"

"Heating up, yea I know, but I'm so tired, so I'm going to go to bed, just go take a cool shower or something.." Sakura hated how harsh she was being, but she didn't appreciate how he was lying to her in his face.

"What has gotten into you..ugh whatever, I'll shower then.."

"Yea…go do that.."

"Good night Sakura.."

"night"

Sasuke walked away and turned out the light and closed the door behind him. Sakura face palmed herself.

"Ugh! That was horrible…I want him so bad, I hate seeing what I done to him..I feel terrible.." Tears started collecting in her eyes. "I feel like such a terrible girlfriend right now.." She took the cover and put it over her face.

Outside the door Sasuke heard everything his green eyed girlfriend just said. "What the hell is going on with her tonight?" he said softly. He started walking away from the door. "Maybe she needs some sleep, I'll talk to her in the morning. He walked away and went to the shower.

**The next day**

Sakura awoke to the ravened hair's alarm clock going off. She tried to get up but she felt something heavy on her. 'what the?'

She turned and saw Sasuke holding her in his arms and still snoozing away. She laughed and tried wiggling out of his grip.

"…stop moving.." Sasuke mumbled

She laughed. "Its time for school, come on, we have to get ready.."

"..I don't wanna.." In the morning Sasuke was like a big kid and never wanted to do anything. She grabbed his big arm and pushed it off. She got off the bed and pulled the blanket off of Sasuke. He didn't budge.

"Hmm fine want to be stubborn.." She walked to the shades and open them all the way.

"Ahhhh to much light!"

"Now you're up" Sasuke looked at her with anger but couldn't help but have a smile form when he looked at her.

"Come on time to get up, I'm going to jump in the shower and make breakfast kay?"

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head and nodded. Sakura walked out the room and went to shower.

**Later that morning**

"Naruto we are going to be late."

"I'm coming I'm coming…" Naruto said lazily. He wasn't much of a morning person. Hinata and Naruto were walking in complete silence. They made their way to school and saw Sasuke and Sakura. They seemed to be having a weird morning as well.

"Hey Hinata.."

"Yea Sakura.."

"Did you umm.."

"No I didn't, did you?"

"No..I feel bad about it.."

"same.."

Both Sakura and Hinata sighed. From across the hall they saw Tenten, Neji, Kiba and Ino walking.

"Hey girl how is everything?" Said Ino happily.

"ehhh" Both girls responded with their heads down.

"Hey what's going on? Did something happen?"

"Better question is what didn't happen.."

The girls got startled when they heard a voice of an angry girl behind them. They turned slowly to see Temari standing over them.

"well Temari umm.." before Sakura could explain herself, The bell rang.

"Look we will talk about this later okay?"

"Sure.." All the girls agreed and proceeded their way to class.

The day was pretty quiet and over all awkward for Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto. No one knew to seem what was up. But after a day full of weird ness, it was finally time to go home.

"Hey Hinata are you ready to get going?"

"Um Yea I am Naruto but umm"

"What happened?"

"Me and the girls are going to go hang at Sakura's for a bit, but I'll bring home dinner okay?"

"Oh, alright then, I'll see you later than…"

"Yea see you…"

Naruto watched Hinata leave with the rest of the girls. He didn't know what was going on with her but he didn't really like it. Sasuke walked up to Naruto.

"hey you okay?"

"Hey um was Sakura acting weird to you last night?"

"Yea she was, why Hinata was acting weird to you?"

"yea, well the girls are going out today, wanna hang?"

"Sure I'll see if any of the guys want to come." Sasuke saw Kiba across the hall and yelled to him.

"Hey Kiba wanna go hang at the arcade?"

"Sure dude, Can I bring Lee with me?"

"Yea sure"

"YES WE WILL HAVE A TIME FULL OF YOUTHFUL GAMING!" The guys shook their heads and couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey I'm in my girl ditched me today.." Said Neji

"Ahh same here, hey Choji wanna come along? "asked Shikamaru

"Sure man thanks"

"Guess it's a whole group, you guys ready?"

"Yea let's get going.."

The guys headed out the school and to the arcade.

**With the girls (At Sakura's house)**

"That's what happened last night, and I feel terrible about it.." Sakura sighed and put her head down.

"So they just turned you down like that?"

"Yea pretty much, maybe they aren't planning anything, maybe it's just a misunderstanding?" Said Hinata trying to make this whole plan scheme go down the drain. She hated the way she felt last night.

"No it doesn't make any sense, they must be planning something.." Ino knew something was up and she wasn't going to change her plans now.

"How about we wait a bit and see where it goes from here, if they start acting weird, we can ask is all.. and if not then we will be more forceful about it but till then, lets pretend like nothing happened kay?" Sakura said with a hopeful smile.

"Yea please.." Hinata said hoping that everyone would agree.

"I guess we can wait, I mean out guys aren't all that bright to think of something overnight haha!" Tenten said laughing.

"You got me there, Shika may be smart, but he is to damn lazy to do anything! Anyway I guess we will wait and see where things go, sounds better to you girls?" Temari said while laughing.

"Thanks we appreciate it"

"very much so"

"Well sorry to end this little meeting but I have to go buy Naruto something to get, if not I guess no dinner tonight." Hinata said smiling

"Yea I should get home, my mom gets edgy if I'm out to much during the week" Ino said

"Yea same, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" The girls started collecting their stuff. The girls walked down stairs and Sakura said bye to all of them. She let out a big sigh of relief and walked to her room.

'Thank goodness this is all done with..'

**With the guys**

"So it was weird, Hinata was throwing herself at me, but-Sorry Neji.."

"I'll just ignore you right now.."

"Anyway and then she asked me about our plan.."

"You know Sakura did the same thing to me.."

"I think they might be on to us.."

"No shit!" Kiba yelled "fuck I died!"

"That's what you get!" Yelled Naruto.

" But why would you turn down pretty girls throwing them self at you?" Lee seemed to be very confused.

"When you are trying to hide something to protect a person you care about, you'd understand." Lee shrugged at Neji's words.

Naruto shook his head and looked at his watch. "Shit its almost 7, I got to get going guys, I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Yea I'll see you! I think we should all get home.."

"Yea my mother will be down my throat if I'm home late again..what a drag.."

Neji chuckled. Everyone left the arcade and went separate ways.

Naruto made it home around a quarter to 8. "Hey Hinata sorry I'm home so late."

"Its fine, wash your hands, dinner is ready"

"Okay.."

Naruto then walked to the kitchen to see Hinata had made some ramen. Naruto smiled at his girlfriend.

" I didn't have much money on me, so I bought a few packs of ramen, and some veggies and beef and made some ramen for tonight, I hope you don't mind.."

"No why would I! Anything you make is fine with me" Naruto grinned. There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry-"They both said at the same time

"wait why are you sorry-"

"I asked you first" They laughed at how they kept talking at the same time.

"Look I'm sorry if I made you uncorfotable last night.."

"Hina, its okay, I'm sorry about turning you down, I could imagine how horrible that made you feel.."

"Its okay really..I would of turned myself down" They both laughed.

"how about we eat, take a shower, watch some TV and head to bed?"

"yea that sounds like a good idea.." Hinata smiled. She gave Naruto a bowl and herself one, and had their dinner together, finally no awkwardness.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke had just gotten home and he was exhausted. He took off his shoes and threw himself on the bed. He put the pillow over his face and was in complete silence. He started to fall asleep.

'_BZZZZZZZzzzz'_

Sasuke jumped when he felt his bed vibrate. He took his phone from out of his pocket and saw it was a text message from Sakura.

'Hey I'm really sorry about how rude I was being last night, I hope you aren't mad at me or anything…I'm incredibly sorry and I will never do that again, Sorry Sasuke..xoxo – Sakura

Sasuke smiled at the text. He replied back to her and jumped in the shower.

With Sakura

She was pacing back and forth in her bed room. Not knowing what to think. She hoped her boyfriend wasn't mad at her or anything. She kept on walking back and forth until she heard her phone vibrate on her bed. She dived to her bed and looked at her phone. It was a message from Sasuke.

'Hey Sakura, its okay, I didn't make things better last night either, I should be the one hoping your not mad at..I'm sorry for making you cry (Yes I heard you) and I thought I should remind you, you're an amazing girlfriend okay, Your my world, ttyl – Sasuke 

Sakura sighed from relief and sunk into her bed. She was so happy, she finally had a smile back on her face. She giggled and rolled onto her back. She put a pillow over and face and started falling asleep.

**The next day**

Everything was fine, no more awkwardness, everyone was finally happy, the days, shit even weeks went by and not a thing came up, no weird ness, no nothing. Just pure happiness. It was finally reaching the end of October and you know what that meant, Ino's Halloween party. Who knows what will happen, or who will be there..You can never see a person behind a mask.

_**Here you go! Hope you like it! Took me a few days to write, I been busy with school ,my boyfriend, family and so much that I haven't had time, and I didn't know what to write but now I do :D Tell me what you think, and hope it isn't to long**_

_**Fefe D.**_


	23. So we thought it was over

**Chapter 23- So we thought it was over**

**(-**_**So here is a new chapter! Everyone, its way more graphic with the sex..and you can skip it if you want but I wantwd to give everyone a heads up, Im going to try and submit faster since im finshing high school now! (Yay me) So Hope you enjoy!)**_

The last month was actually very relaxing; no crazy ness was going on. Hinata and Naruto were still living together, and nothing seemed to happen to her at this time. The boys weren't acting all suspicious thus resulting in the girls not having to go to extreme measure either. It was October 29, and the girls been spending days getting things ready for Ino's Halloween Party which was Saturday, the 31. It was Thursday afternoon and everyone was at lunch.

"_Girls…I must know_!" Ino said in a high pitch singing voice, which frankly was annoying because Ino could not sing for her life.

"Ugh we will tell you anything just stop singing!" Yelled Temari.

"Haha so funny..hmph well anyway, I wanted to know what costumes are you wearing for the party?" Ino's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Not telling" All the girls said at once.

Ino fell to the table in defeat "But whyyyy!" She always whined when she didn't get what she wanted. Today was the day Temari might lose it..just might.

"Didn't we say we were going to keep it a secret?" Asked Tenten with her mouth full.

"Yea but..I want to know ..badly please!" She put the biggest smile on her face but then,

"NO!" They screamed at once. Kiba came behind Ino.

"Babe just give up, the party is only two days away, I think you can wait"

"No I can't!"

"And why is that.."

"Cause..cause.. I want to know!"

"Not a valid answer you will wait" Said Temari. Everyone laughed.

"ugh! Fine whatever…" Ino put her head on Kiba's arm. He started patting her head.

"It's gonna be okay.."

Everyone laughed. "Hey who is coming to the party anyway?"

"Well you guys and-"Before Ino could finish the bell rang, oh to bad, guess you'll have to wait.." The girls glared at Ino. She stuck her tongue out and grabbed her boyfriend's arm and walked away.  
>"Oh Ino.." Sakura said laughing. The girls started walking to their classes. "Hey Hinata what are you doing after school?"<p>

"Going Home, we have a test tomorrow for Kurenai and I need to make sure Naruto passes."

"haha Have fun with that, alright then.."

"Yea sorry Sakura."

"It's cool!" she said with a big smile. "I can catch up on school work today hehe"

"You been behind?"

"Yea..Sasuke has been taking up my time and stuff haha!"

Hinata shook her head and giggled. "Alright I'll see you Sakura!"

"Alright Hina! Bye!"

Hinata waved to Sakura and then ran to her blonde hair boyfriend. She grabbed his arm.

"Hey Hina!" Naruto said with the biggest smile on his face. He couldn't help but smile when she was next to him, looked at him, shit he even smiled at the thought of his blushy girlfriend. He couldn't deny how in love he was with her. They started walking to class. They have already entered their class but there was a whisper behind the stair case.

''Hmm..So Ino is having a party on Saturday..And everyone will be there, including Lady Hinata.." The red head grinned and licked his lips. "I let you get away once..Don't think I'm letting you get away again.." He had a grin bigger than a clowns. "This will be enjoyable.."

**The Day had finally come to an end**

"Hey See you guys tomorrow!" Sakura yelled to all of her friends.

"Yea see you girls! I have to get things ready for the party ahh I'm going crazy!"

"Hey if you need help-"

"Nope I'm okay! Beside I want it to be a little surprise for everyone, well except me haha! Anyway see you guys later. If anything, I'll text you." Ino said smiling. She grabbed Kiba's arm and walked out the school.

"Bye everyone..I have so much work to catch up on today.." Sakura sighed.

"Hehe its your fault.."

"Hey don't play that card, You were the one who kept pulling me in the be-" Before Sakura could finish her sentence Sasuke covered her mouth.

"Hehe well everyone see you tomorrow bye bye!" He had a big smile on his face and then whispered in Sakura's ear. "You know you wanted it, and enjoyed it.." He smirked as the blush formed on her face. He let go of her and she stormed off embarrassed.

"Umm okay.." Tenten said "Hey Neji walk me home kay?"

"Heh sure Tenten" She grabbed his hand and started going out the door.

"bye Hinata! Bye Naruto" Tenten yelled while grabbing Neji by his hand out the door.

"Bye you two" Said Neji "Stop pulling me!" Yelled Neji, but he just got a laugh out of Tenten.

Hinata laughed, she loved how Tenten was with Neji, and she loved to see how happy he was. She felt a hand go around her waist. She blushed and squealed.

"Hina, its me." Naruto said with a goofy smile. "Ready to head home?"

"Yea.." She smiled. He kissed her nose and started laughing when he saw how red she was getting.

"Hehe come on let's get going!" He grabbed her hand.

"Naruto..not funny"

"Hehe yes it is, you look so cute when you blush.." she didn't know what to say. "see like now, your blushing and its adorable, I love seeing smile, blush, everything."

"Naruto.."

"hehe come on blushy!"

"D-don't call me t-that!"

"Too late" He stuck her tongue out at him, she did the unthinkable.

"Oh really?" Naruto kept sticking his tongue out at her.

"Yew weally" he said with his tongue still out. She tiptoed and placed her lips on his and grazed her tongue with his. He went wide eyed at what she just did. He started to blush.

"Heh..N-now who is the b-blushy one.." She started walking out the door while holding his hand.

"Y-you are going to pay for that!" He came up behind her and swept her off her feet.

"N-Naruto!"

"I think your queen blushy, heh let's get home now.." He held her up and started walking home. Hinata was in such a daze that she didn't pay mind to him holding her. They were walking home and after a few minutes she realized he was holding her. She kept her head down and poked Naruto's chest.

"Yea Hinata?"

"W-why are you still holding me.."

"Aren't I allowed to hold you?" he said with that clueless look she had fallen in love with.

"O-of course y-you can but a-aren't I h-heavy?"

"Not at all! Now I will keep holding you, beside we are almost home."

Hinata looked in front of her and saw the apartment building in front of them Naruto walked into the building and placed Hinata down. They walked to their apartment door. She unlocked the door and before she could set a foot in, he picked her up again.

"N-Naruto!"

"I'm sorry but seeing how you get is so damn adorable!" She blushed at his words. He started walking into the house and went to kiss Hinata but there was a shoe in front of the door and he ended up tripping over it and dropping her n the couch and having him fall on top of her.

"H-Hinata I'm so sorry are you okay!"

"Y-yes I'm okay..A-are you?"

"Y-yes I'm alright..I'm more worried about yo-" He got cut short when he saw Hinata's eyes gazing into his. Their faces were centimeters apart. Hinata felt her heart beat through her entire body.

"N-Naruto…."

"Hinata.."Naruto got closer to her face; he felt her breath on his lip. He couldn't take it and placed his lips on hers. She gladly accepted the kiss. He placed his hand on her face. He felt her smooth skin under his hand. His hand traveled more downward. He stopped the kiss and started placing butterfly kisses on her neck, then collar bone.

His hand traveled down to her breast, he gave it a light squeeze which made a moan escape Hinata's lip.

"Naruto…" was the only thing she said. Naruto smiled at the sound of hunger and passion in her voice, and it was all for him. He took off her shirt and looked down on the beautiful girl that is, and always will be his. Hinata blushed, she was never confident on how she looked, she never understood why Naruto looked at her with such admiration.

Hinata took her hands and placed them around Naruto's neck. She slid her hands down his back to find where his shirt ended. She grabbed his shirt and slide it off him, along with his tank top. She could never get enough of how Naruto looked. She bite her lip at the sight of him.

"..You like what you see?.."She blushed at his words.

"I a-always do.." Naruto smiled at her words and pressed his lips on hers. Hinata felt each of Naruto's muscles on his back. She couldn't help but have her hands slide down into the blonde's boys pants. She went under his boxers and felt his plump ass, she giggled .

"…Whats so funny..?" Said a shy and embarrassed Naruto.

"It's just…I- I love h-how it feels.." She looked in Naruto's eyes so innocently. He never understood how he could have been so lucky to get a girl like her. He smirked and pushed Hinata up, and took off her bra. He licked his lips; he felt his mouth begin to water. He kissed down her neck and around her breast. Hinata's breaths became unsteady. Before she could say anything, Naruto took her right nipple into her mouth, Hinata let out a moan. She felt his tongue swirl around her nipple, making it nice and wet, she grabbed onto the sofa, her body began to tense. She looked down at him, as he looked up at her, he saw the effect he has on her and smirked. And with that he bite her nipple softly and made her squeal. He really wanted to see her go crazy. He slide his hands down her pale stomach to the waist band of her skirt.

She blushed, and mumbled "..please.." Naruto looked at her.

"Do you want me Hina.."

"Y-yes please Naruto.."

Without any hesitation Naruto put his hands in her skirt and under her panties. He touched her clit so softly, it was teasing her and Hinata began to rub herself on Naruto. Naruto bite his lip because he loved to see her want him. He slid his finger down to her opening and felt how wet it was. He put her finger inside of her, she threw her head back and let out a moan. He started pumping his finger in and out and he felt her become more and more wet. Feeling this only made his member become harder. He couldn't take it no more and stopped. Hinata looked at him, wondering what he was going to do. She looked him up and down and saw him take off his pants and boxers. Then he took off her skirt and panties completely.

He grabbed Hinata by her small waist and picked her up.

"N-naruto what are you-" Before she finished her sentence, he placed her on his throbbing member and slowly let her fall on to it. She screamed in pleasure. He picked her up and slammed her on it a little harder this time. She screamed again.

"H-harder.."

He took her words into consideration and did it harder, again, and again. "Faster..P-please…" She wrapped her legs around him. Naruto smirked and started picking her up and slamming her faster onto his member. Naruto moaned in pleasure in feeling her tight walls become more wet.

"Naruto I-"

"Hinata!"

Hinata grabbed onto Naruto's hair, Naruto Held onto Hinata tighter. They both came, and started breathing heavily. Naruto looked at the woman he loved and kissed her passionately.

"I Love you….so much…"

"As do I…"

Hinata kissed Naruto's nose. He smiled and placed her back on the couch. Hinata looked at the guy she loved and smiled. She leaned back on the couch and let out a big yawn.

"Naruto what time is it?"…Hinata rubbed her eyes.

"8.."

"Oh okay..WHAT!"

"Yea 8, 8 p.m. what the-when the hell did it become 8!"

"I need to cook-"

"Look Hina, go take a shower and I'll order dinner okay?"

"Oh…thank you.." Naruto smiled at her in response. "Now go shower" She smiled and walked to the bathroom. Naruto put on his boxers and pants and looked at the blank T.V. He smiled.

'_wonder what she wants to eat..hmm.. I say Chinese!' _Naruto laughed to himself and called for delivery.

It was 9 and Hinata was out the shower and dressed, as was Naruto. They were eating but then Hinata stopped eating randomly.

"What happened?"

"Kurenai's test is tommrow!"

"It is? Her class is health right?"

"Yes Naruto" Naruto grinned and snickered to himself.

"what's so funny?"

"I think I have a pretty good understanding of the human body after that..Just saying.." Hinata blushed and laughed.

"Fine then..I'm tired anyway.."

"You want to head to bed?"

"Yea.."

"let's go then.." Naruto turned off the TV and started heading to the room.

"I'll be right there Naruto" She yelled to Naruto. Hinata started putting left over Chinese away and washing the dishes. As she washed the dishes she looked out the window. It was pitch black outside. She yawned and looks out the window. She gasped when she saw a figure of a young guy standing right under the light pole in front of the apartment. She looked straight at the figure and it smiled and pointed at her. Hinata screamed, resulting in Naruto running out.

"Hinata what's wrong!"

Hinata didn't say anything. She pointed out the window. Naruto looked out the window.

"Hinata there isn't anything there.." Hinata didn't take her gaze from outside. "Hinata.." She stood still in fright and tears came rolling down her face. "Hinata please.." Naruto put Hinata in a tight embrace. "Nothing or no one is going to hurt you..no one..I'll always protect you.."

Hinata cried in Naruto's arms. "Let's get to bed.." He held Hinata and went to the bed room. She went into bed as did he, he put his arms around her tightly and kissed her head. She was still crying.

"Shh…its okay…" Naruto whispered to her softly. "I'm here.." Naruto had tears filling his eyes. He buried his face into her hair. "No one will hurt you again.."

Outside

"So now you know who she is.." he said

"She is beautiful…I won't mind giving her a test drive if you know what I mean.."

"Trust me..I do..Hiashi did say we can do what we please with her after we bring her home.."

"I can't wait.." He licked his lips. They both started laughing and went into the darkness of the night.

_**-Who do you think the two men were? I know it was more graphic in that sense But I hope you're enjoying it. Thoughts please :D **_

_**-Fefe D.**_


	24. It's all over

**Chapter 24- It's all over**

_**(This chapter is more serious..and stuff, all I have to say is get the tissue box ready!)**_

'_I can't see anything!' She thought to herself. The tears were streaming down her face, it was making it hard to see in the darkness. She was running, but she didn't know where she was going. Behind her, beside her, in front of her, was all pure darkness. She couldn't see anything, all she heard was laughter and footsteps coming towards her._

'_Naruto..' She said. 'Naruto help me!' She yelled. She ran as if her life depended on it. 'Don't let them take me away again please..help!' and then she saw a light in front of her. Her eyes grew wide with hope. She looked in the light and saw the figure of the man she loves._

'_Naruto!' She yelled. She ran towards the light, she was getting closer to him, a smile formed on her face. 'Naruto help me!' Naruto brought his hand to grab hers, but when she put her hand out, something grabbed her legs._

_She started screaming. She was being dragged away. 'No stop! Help!' _

'_Your with us now..,'_

'_no please.. NARUTO HELP!' She tried getting out of their grip but they wouldn't budge. She tried and tried but there grasp became tighter, to the point it started tearing off her skin every time she tried to move._

'_Naruto..' She cried so much as she was dragged away. She watched the light fade away. All of a sudden she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She looked around but didn't see anyone. _

'_Don't touch me!' she tried to move but then another hand from someone else started touching her. They stripped her of her clothes and looked at her naked body._

'_I Hope you're ready for your punishment..' She shook head with wide eyes_

'_noo'_

'_You better not tell anyone about this..we will get you'_

'_NOOO'_

"NOOO" Hinata yelled in the bed. Naruto jumped up and held her.

"Hinata what happened! Hinata, it's me!"

"Noo noo noo don't touch me! Please! Stop!"

"HINATA! It's me!" She was yelling and kept moving. "Open your eyes!" she finally opened her eyes and saw him. Her eyes got wide and filled with tears; she put her head in Naruto's chest and started to cry.

"Hinata…" Naruto held her tight and rubbed her back. Naruto didn't know what was wrong with her, but he couldn't take what she was going through. It was hurting him too much. He held her, he didn't want to let go. "I'm here..I'll always be here.."

**At school**

It was 8:50 already, it wasn't like Hinata to be late, she was always n time, and so was Naruto, well now.

"I wonder where they are, you think everything is okay?" Tenten asked.

"Yea, if anything would have happened they would have called one of us last night." Said Sasuke, though sounding like nothing was wrong, he had a feeling something happened. He didn't want to have any of the girls get worried.

"It's really bothering me.." everyone looked around.

"There they are!" Yelled Ino. Everyone walked up to Hinata and Naruto.

"Hey why are you guys so late? Getting busy" Winked Ino, but then she looked at Hinata, and she didn't smile.

"Hey Hinata you okay?" Asked Tenten.

"I'm fine, I-I'm really t-tired is all.." Hinata started walking to class by her self.

"Hinata.."

Naruto sighed and put a smile on his face. "She will be fine, come on guys!" Naruto walked to Hinata, with his head down. He looked at his girlfriend; she had such a blank stare on her face. Naruto didn't know what to do. They went into class and sat next to eachother. He grapped her hand, and all she did was give him a small smile and looked down.

"Hinata.."

"Y-yes N-naruto?"

"What did you dream about..?"

She didn't respond, she started to write the notes that were being written on the board. "Hinata answer me.."

"We have to take notes..and if we are caught talking we might get in trouble.."

"Hinata..wh-"

"shhh.." She continued taking the notes.

The whole day was like this, she didn't talk, didn't smile, laugh, nothing. Because of this Naruto couldn't even concentrate on his test. He better hope he passed. All he kept doing was thinking of Hinata with fear and tears in her eyes. _'what could of did this to her!' _He thought to himself. The day was silent and long, but it finally came to an end. Everyone started leaving the party.

"Hey you two!" Yelled Ino

"Huh, oh hey Ino what's up?" Asked Naruto with a small smile. Hinata didn't even look back. She just kept holding on to Naruto's hand.

"Are you still coming to the party tomorrow?"

"huh? Oh yea we are, see you then Ino!"

"Alright bye guys!"

Everyone walked out of school. Hinata and Naruto were having a silent walk. "Hinata.."

"mm?"

"What is wrong with-"

"Nothing I'm tired I said that.."

"but the dre-"

"I Don't want to talk about it.." The rest of the walk home was silent. They got home and Naruto laid on the couch and Hinata walked to the bathroom and slammed the door.

With Hinata

'why do I feel this way.. I want to tell him, but..'

'_You better not tell anyone about this..we will get you'_

She shook her head of the thought. She let the bathtub fill with water. She took her clothes off and looked at herself in the mirror. She gazed at herself and tears started to fall down her face. She shut the water off and went into the bathtub and closed her eyes. She thought of the guy from last night, and the words from her dream.

'It's not real..' '_I'll get you soon'_ She heard those words and her eyes shot right open. She started breathing heavy and looked at the water.

"What's going on with me..who are these people.."

She got out the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her. She opened the door to see Naruto standing outside of it.

"N-naruto?"

"Hinata, we need to talk.."

"But I-"

"Now.."

She walked with him to the couch and sat next to him. "Hinata what was the dream about?"

"noth-"

"It wasn't nothing because you should of seen yourself! You were crying, you had so much fear in your eyes! Don't tell me it was nothing because that's total bull shit!" His eyes started to water up, Hinata gasped. "Hinata tell me! I hate seeing you in this much damn pain, your killing me, I need to see you happy, but you won't be happy till this problem goes away, and not talking about it won't help it go away!"

"…Naruto please…stop.."

"Then tell me! Hinata we are together, your my girlfriend which means I'm here for you! I'm suppose to take your problems away!"

"Naruto!" Hinata looked down and tears fell on her lap. Naruto held her.

"Hinata just tell me.."

-She tells him of the dream, Naruto is wide eyed-

"Hinata…"

"Okay..that was the dream. And to be honest it scared me" Naruto stood silent.

"I'm sorry.."

"f-for what?"

"Yelling at you.."

"Naruto i-it's okay, it made me open up..I'm sorry from keeping this from you.."

"Naruto was holding her and kissed her head. "Don't ever do that again, promise to tell me everything okay.." Hinata nodded in response. Naruto couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He out hs face in her hair and started to cry. He didn't know how to help her..

-With Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Temari-

"Hinata..looked-"

"Not like her self today..I felt so depressed.."

"I wonder what happened to her.."

"Yea..Well she did say she was coming to the party so things should be okay right?" Said Ino trying to be optimistic.

"Yea true, and she has Naruto, and I know he will take care of her, He really loves her." Said Sakura while putting up Halloween decorations.

"Everything is going to be fine"

-With Naruto and Hinata(the day of the party)-

Hinata woke up to see Naruto's arms around her. They both fell asleep on the couch,she looked down and kissed Naruto on the head. She walked to the kitchen and got a drink of water. She looked out the window, and couldn't help but still get a shiver down her spine. She gazed out the window, and seemed lost in thought. All of sudden she felt someone come up behind her. She was about to scream until she felt familiar lips touch her neck.

"Morning Hina.."

"Morning Naruto.." She smiled and held his arm around her tightly.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better then yesterday.."

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yea I am, But I need to go get a costume.."

"Really? I have one do you want me to-"

"No stay home, I won't be long okay" She smiled at him. I'm going to jump in the shower and then I'll go okay?"

"Okay, are you sure you don't want me to go?"

"I want you to relax today" She smiled and walked to the bathroom to shower.

Naruto watched her walk away. He threw himself on the couch and closed his eyes. '_I'm so tired..'_

**-Moments later-**

Hinata was out the shower and dressed. She saw Naruto sleeping, so she walked to him and kissed him on the head. She walked out the door.

-Moments later Naruto wakes up-

'_How long have I been asleep for? Ugh what time is it?'_ Naruto thought to himself. He looked at the clock and saw it was already 3 p.m.

'_Hmm Hinata should be back soon, maybe I should go shower so we can get dressed and leave'_ Naruto gets off the couch and makes his way to the bathroom. He turns on the water and gets in the shower. He didn't know why he was so tired, but that nap felt amazing. He was washing his hair and he heard the door open.

"Hinata that you?"

"Yea Naruto you in the shower?"

"Yea I'll be right out"

"Okay, I'm gonna get dressed, would you like something to eat?"

"No I'll just go crazy in Ino's house!"

Hinata laughed and went into the room to change for the party. She did feel uneasy going out alone, but nothing happened so she felt a little more at ease. She sighed and took out her costume.

'_I wonder what he will think when he sees me in this?'_ Hinata giggled to herself. She started getting dressed.

"Hey Hinata do I have any clean unde-" He was speechless when he walked into Hinata in a witch costume. It was black and purple "You look so..soo.." Hinata waited for what he would say, but instead of words he jumped on her, "You look so cute!"

She laughed, " Thank you Naruto, when will I see your costume?"

"In a second you have to leave the room!" He pushed her out the room. She stood their laughing and walked to the living room.

-A couple of minutes pass-

"Hey you done yet?"

"Yes I am ready!"

"Yes" She already started laughing. Naruto came out with a fox suit, head to toe was covered, the only thing not covered was his face. She started laughing hard.

"I knew my fox footie pajamas would come in handy!" She laughed and walked up to him.

"You l-look so adorable.." Naruto blushed at her words.

"You think so?"

"Yes I do" she laughed, "Ready to get going to the party?"

"Yea!" They walked out the door. She grabbed his hand and started heading to Ino's party.

-At the party-

"I don't see Hinata or Naruto, do you think they ditched?"

"No they would never do that, they'd tell me if they couldn't make it" said Ino

"But come on we told them to be here by 5"

"Yea and its 6 but they will be here soon"

"If they aren't they should get prepared for many pumpkins to be thrown at them."

"Now that isn't very nice" Everyone turned when they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey guys!" Everyone walked to greet Hinata and Naruto

"Eyy Kiba love you outfit!"

"You too Naruto!"

"Footie pajamas rule!" Kiba and Naruto laughed. Kiba was wearing doggy footie pajamas. Everyone laughed. Ino was dressed as a black kitten, and it was funny with Kiba being a dog.

"Kiba why wouldn't you be a kitty with me?" Asked Ino while putting her kitty paw to her face

"Because I'm not a pus-" Before he could finish his sentence Ino threw a bowl at his head.

"Hmph! Well anyway Hinata I love your costume, you look so cute!"

"T-thank you, I went to get it today hehe"

"hey same here!" Said Hinata, she was wearing a nurse outfit.

"Hey you look so cute dope" Said Sasuke.

"haha I wish I could say the same, but you look kinda dead" Naruto said laughing.

"No shit" Sasuke was dressed as a vampire so why would he look alive? Everyone was talking and then they heard honking outside. Everyone looked outside and saw it was Shikamaru, Temari, Sai, Choji, Lee, Garra, Matsuri, Kankuro, Neji, Tenten and more, Everyone decided to come late.

"Hey sorry there was a lot of traffic"

"Yea and Neji drives kinda slow sometimes.."

"I'm sorry that I don't drive crazy and reckless like you okay fast and the furious" Said Neji.

Tenten laughed "Alright you devil" Neji rolled his eyes.

"You chose this outfit, I had to say.." Neji was dressed as a devil, while Tenten was a ninja (Ironic), Temari was dressed as a bat, and Shikamaru was dressed as the grim reaper. Finally everyone had come and everyone was having a good time. No fights nothing, everyone just was having fun. More and more people showed up and some were hard to recognize due to their costumes. But no one was worried about anything, since nothing has come up for a while.

"Hey Hinata!" Said an unknown voice. Hinata turned.

"Hey I'll be right back Naruto"

"Huh what happened?"

"Someone called me, I'll be back okay?" She kissed his cheek and went out the house. She saw two guys in masks. "Hey did you call m-"

Before she finished her sentence they grabbed her and took her into a deep parts in the woods. They banged her against a tree but covered her mouth so she couldn't yell.

"Now listen, and listen closely okay?" Her eyes were watering up, who were these people..

"You are going to do what we say, or your little blonde lover over there won't live to see another day you got that? Nor will any of those people you call friends!" Hinata started to cry, she couldn't think of ever losing them, whatever she had to do, she would do.

"Are you going to listen?" Hinata nodded. The two men took off their mask. Her eyes grew wide.

"Hey baby miss me?" Said Sasori with a smirk on his face, "I'm not alone"

The second guy took off his mask and it was a guy with long blonde hair. Her eyes grew wide.

"Hey haven't seen you in a long time, how's everything been?" Said Deidara, "I Haven't seen you since you was a little girl, no I stand corrected, since the other night when you were washing dishes."

She kept crying she didn't know what to do. She looked at the two guys, what could they possibly want her to do..

"Look you're gonna end it with Pretty fox boy over there you got it?" Those words hit her heart, and hard, she never wanted to be without Naruto, she loved him so much. "Your gonna leave the house, and go back to your daddy's, and you aren't going to have those little friends anymore either got it?" Hissed Sasori.

"And if you tell anyone, you will watch each of them suffer, and I don't think you want that?" Hinata shook her head. "I didn't think so.."

"You are not to tell anyone, and if they asked why you left, It's because you wanted to be with your father okay?"

" You will be going to the same school, but you will get different classes, you will not associate with them anymore, and you won't be in a relationship with Naruto either? Is that understood.."

"You have till tomorrow to make a decision, we will be waiting for you at your house, be therem by 9 okay?" They pushed Hinata away.

"Go have a nice night, remember what we said…"

Hinata was back in front of Ino's house. How could she bare to be with Naruto or any of her friends now. She didn't want them to go through any pain because of her. Tears flooded her eyes.

'_Why…Why me, I can't do this..I have to make the best out of my last night with..'_ She was about to cry but she held it back and went into the party.

"Hey Hinata everything okay?" Naruto looked in Hinata's eyes.

"Yea everything is okay, I just had to help friends with something that's all" She forced a smile on her face.

"Oh, Alright.." They kept dancing and enjoying the night. Hinata couldn't push away the thought that this was the last time she will be happy with everyone…

It was pushing 1 a.m and everyone was starting to head home. "Hey Ino the party was awesome!"

"Thanks guy, get home safe okay! Let me know when you guys get there! Text me!"

"We wil!"

People left one by one, but Kiba was staying the night with Ino.

"Hey we are gonna get going kay?" Said Naruto

"You sure you guys don't have a car?"

"It's alright we can walk it"

"You sure"

"Yea we are fine thank you" Said Hinata

"Didn't you hear them, stop being a pain!" Kiba said while pulling Ino's kitty tail.

"Oww!" Ino yelled. She slapped Kiba with her claw "That hurt you jerk!" she rolled her eyes "bye everyone! I'll deal with you upstairs Kiba!"

"Can't wait" Kiba winked at her.

Hinata and Naruto left the house. It was dark out; Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand tightly. "It's okay I'm here"

It was a silent walk home, but Naruto assumed it's because they were both tired. They made it home and went upstairs.

"Hey I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted! You coming?"

"I'll be right there, get to bed before me"

Naruto titled his head "Umm okay" He walked up to her and kissed her lips, so passionately "Hina, I love you..so much"

Those words hit her so hard, "I Love you too Naruto.." She hugged him tight "get to bed okay?" he nodded and walked to the bed room. She watched him walk away. She sat on the couch and put her face in her hands. She looked at the time and saw it was 2:30 a.m. She got off the couch and checked on Naruto. He was already sleeping, so she got her things together. She put them next to the door. She snuggled up to Naruto.

'_Just hold me…one last time' _She closed her eyes and felt him hold her tight. She listened to him snore, his breathing, she was going to miss all of this.. She rested for a little and when she woke up it was 7 a.m. She had to be at her house by 9. She got off the bed and looked down at Naruto. She kissed his lips softy.

"I Love you Naruto.." Tears started streaming down her face. She got her bags and walked through the door. She looked back and couldn't believe what she was doing. But it was to protect him, and her friends, so no regrets right?

She walked outside the apartment building and saw Deidara and Sasori. "You must really love him.." They all started walking to the Hyuga house.

-10 a.m at Naruto's Apartment-

Naruto wakes up "Hey Hinat- Hinata?"

Naruto gets out of bed and looks for her around the house. "Hinata?" He looked everywhere, the bathroom, the kitchen, living room, she was nowhere to be found. He touched the counter and saw a note.

'Hey Naruto, I'm sorry but I left to be with my father. This was nice and all but who were we kidding we were kids playing grown up. I'm sorry Naruto, its over..See You at school..- Hinata H.'

"What.." Naruto's eyes filled with tears.. "Hinata.." His heart felt like it broke into a million pieces, he punched the counter and started to cry.

"HINATA!"

_**-This chapte,. Made me sad, While writing it I got sad, Poor Naruto Send me your thoughts please..-**_

_**Fefe D.**_


	25. Strangers

Chapter 25- Strangers

(I Have nothing to say..)

Hinata was walking with Deidara and Sasori, she never brought her head up once.

"We're here." Said Sasori. Hinata looked up to see the place she once called home. She automatically stop walking. Deidara looked at her.

"Why you stopped moving?" He gave her a little push. "Hello! Can you move?!" he pushed her hard this time to the point she fell on the floor. She looked at the ground and tears filled her eyes.

'_What am I supposed to do now. I can't go back to Naruto. He'll never forgive me..' _Before she had a chance to get up Deidara kicked her on the side. She yelled in pain.

"Are you going to get up or what!" He yelled at her. She got off the floor and never looked up. Deidara grabbed her face forcefully and made her look at him. "Now listen here…do you remember everything that we told you in the woods?"

Hinata looked at him and remembered the words he said:

'_And if you tell anyone, you will watch each of them suffer, and I don't think you want that?" Hinata shook her head. "I didn't think so.'_

"Yes I do.." He smirked at her and squished her cheeks harder.

"Now you want to keep everyone safe right?" Hinata nodded. "Then you have to do some stuff for us.." Her eyes became wide and she started shaking her head. "Really? So I guess you won't mind watching Naruto get-"

"Okay!'' She yelled at him. He smirked.

"I thought you see it our way.." He licked his lips. He let go of her face and shoved her to start walking to the house. She walked towards the entrance of her house; she felt shivers down her spine. She took a deep breath and walked into the house.

'_I'm sorry Naruto..'_

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto was sitting on the couch with a blank stare. He heard a knock on the door. "mmmm.." Was the only thing he said. Sakura and Sasuke walked into his apartment.

"Hey Naruto we are here what-" Naruto turned to them and they saw tear running down his face, his eyes red..and his eyes, filled with sadness, unlike they ever saw. " Naruto what happened?" Naruto looked down at the floor.

"..She's gone.." Were the only words he said. "She's gone..she's gone.." He kept repeating those words. Sasuke walked to Naruto and sat next to him.

"Dope.." Naruto kept his eyes to the floor. "We will get her back..do you know where she went.." asked Sasuke. He was just as worried as Sakura was. He knew how hurt Naruto was, and he knows the pain of loseing of loved one. Naruto opened his hand, and they saw a note. Sasuke grabbed the note and read it aloud.

"'Hey Naruto, I'm sorry but I left to be with my father. This was nice and all but who were we kidding we were kids playing grown up. I'm sorry Naruto, its over..See You at school..- Hinata H.'' Sasuke clenched his fist.

"Why, why would Hinata go back to that..that.."

"Fucking Monster.." Naruto had such anger in his voice.

"I can't belive she broke up with you..This is not something Hinata would ever do.."

"Well guess we were wrong cause she fucking did it!" Naruto had so much pain in his heart, he didn't know whether to feel sadness, anger, or disgust.

"Have you tried texting her, calling her?"

"It keeps going to voice mail.."

"Do you want me to try calling her?" Asked Sakura.

"Sure I guess" Sakura grabbed her phone and dialed Hinata's number. It rang twice and went straight to voice mail.

"She sent me to voice mail.." Sakura looked down at her phone. "Hinata would never-"

"Really!? Look what she did! She broke my fucking heart, isn't talking to us!" Naruto lashed out. "I lost the only person I knew that would love me! And now, now-" Sasuke grabbed Naruto and hugged him.

"Listen, she is going to come back, Naruto we are all here, and you aren't alone, You have me, Sakura, Neji, Tenten all of us.."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "Neji..do you think he knows? It is his cousin."

"Sakura call Neji" Said Sasuke while clenching his fist. "He better not be hiding anything."

'Hey Neji, come to Naruto's..'

'Okay I wi-Tenten stop I'm on the phone'

'Um Tenten is with you?'

'Uhh yea she spent the night, that's not important!-I'm not important Neji?'

Sakura laughed on the other end of the phone. 'Look you guys, come here fast its urgent okay?'

'Alright we will be there soon' Neji said and hanged up the phone.

Sakura hanged up the phone and sighed. "He and Tenten are on their way"

"Tenten is with him?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Yea I know, I felt the same" Sakura looked at Naruto. "Hey, you hungry Naruto? I'll make you something."

"No, I'm not hungry at the moment." Sakura sighed. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask us Kay?"

"Yea, thanks guy I truly appreciate it" Naruto gave them a small smile and put his head back down.

'_Hinata, why would you do this..You__ said you loved me…'_

**-With Hinata-**

She walked into her house and saw the man she called father standing in front of her. "Father I-"Before she finished talking her father slapped her on the face. She yelled and touched the part of her face that he hit. She looked down.

"You are such a disgrace to this family!" Hiashi screamed at her. "Look at me when I talk to you!" she looked up at him with eyes filled with tears. "You are to not leave this house! Only time you will leave is to go to school and bring your ass back home do you understand me!?" Hinata didn't say a word. "Answer me!"

"Yes father.."

"I changed all your classes so you wouldn't be with that Uzamaki boy anymore! You'll be with Sasori, so he will keep an eye on you! You disobeyed me once, twice, don't test me for a third time!" He looked at Hinata. She didn't even have classes with him anymore. Her life just spiraled downward in front of her eyes. "Hmph you're pathetic. Take her down stairs! I want her out of my sight. This little bitch is a disgrace, it sickens me" She started yelling.

"No please not again no!" Deidara and Sasori grabbed her arms and started bringing her down stairs. "Noo noo!" She started to kick.

"I had enough of your shit! Deidara hold her down!"

"What are you-" They got tired of her talking, Sasori put his hand over her mouth and nose. She couldn't breath, she started mumbling and trying to scream. She started to get dizzy and her vision became blurry. The last thing she saw was her little sister Hanabi.

'_Hanabi?...'_ Was her last thought, her eyes closed and she became lifeless in Deidara's arms. They proceeded to bring her down stairs and closed the door behind them. Hanabi stood in front of the door.

"Hinata.."

**-At Naruto's apartment-**

"She did what!?" Yelled Neji, Neji never yelled and when he did, you knew it was something serious.

"She went back to that man she calls a father's house!" Yelled Sasuke, The two calmest men in the world were screaming, what was the world coming too!?

"You didn't know anything about this?'' Asked Naruto, he didn't know what to think.

"No and if I did I would of never let her go there! She doesn't deserve to be there!"

"But your apart of the family?"

"Doesn't mean they treat me like it, or let me know anything that happens in that family. When I was younger yes, but ever since Hinata's mother died, everything turned a new leaf. Hiashi is not a man you mess with. All that's in his heart is darkness." Tenten looked at Neji's face and saw that he was hurt from his uncle.

"Neji.." Tenten mumbled his name. "What are we supposed to do.."

"What can we do..She made up her mind, she doesn't want to be with me, or any of us for that matter.." Naruto whipped the tears from his eyes.

"Do you think Hinata would actually do that?" Neji asked in disgust. Naruto didn't respond. "Naruto, Hinata would of never dreamed of hurting you. Trust me, ever since she meet you, she only wished for the better for you. Do you remember when you guys first meet? It was a hot day in the middle of july, we were all in the park, and I had lost sight of her, we were all like 5. She was looking for me but then she saw you crying on the ground, do you remember now?"

Naruto looked at the ceiling ''Oh yea I remember that?''

**-Flashback-**

"_Hey a-are you o-oka__y?" Hinata asked. She saw this blonde boy crying on the floor. _

"_Heh I'm alright!" Naruto tried to stand but ended up tumbling to the ground again. "Ow!"_

_Hinata gasped. "S-sit down, I'll t-take care of it f-for you" Naruto looked at this blue haired girl with disbelief. No one has ever treated him so nicely, he just meet this girl. _

"_Wha-whats in the cup?"_

"_it's water so I-I can wash your cut off." Hinata looked at Naruto's knee and put water on it to wash off the dirt._

"_Oww that hurts" Naruto complained._

"_I-I'm almost done, let me just p-put a band aid on it." Hinata reached in her pants pocket and got a band aid out. She placed it on Naruto's knee and smiled. "A-all better." She blushed and smiled at him._

"_T-thank you..w-whats your name?"_

"_I-its um, H-hina-"_

"_Hinata! Where are you?" _

"_Neji nii-san!" Hinata waved towards Neji._

"_I was looking all over for you, it__'__s time to go home."_

"_O-okay, nice meeting you-"_

"_Naruto! The names Naruto!" He smiled at the girl. _

"_N-nice meeting you N-Naruto.."_

_-_**End Flash back-**

Naruto smiled, "Now I remember, she was so nice and sweet to me.." Naruto's eyes watered up. "I miss her..so much" Naruto couldn't stop the tears rolling down his face. Everyone looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, That Hinata you remember, is still there, and you know that she would never do this to you.."

"But Neji why, then why did she!?"

"Maybe she didn't have a choice.."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Maybe someone forced her to do this; you know how in love she is with you. You can tell by the way she looks at you."

"Who would-"

**-With Hinata-**

Hinata finally regained consciousness again. She looked around her and saw, she was in a dark room, with her hands tied behind her back. The steam pipe was behind her. She tried to move her feet but her feet were tied onto the steam pipe as well.

'_They seem to have gotten smarter..' _Hinata sighed and looked down. _'What am I supposed to do?' _She closed her eyes. _'I Guess I have no choice anymore, Naruto can find some__one else to love, and have a happy ending with.._' Tears rolled down her face at the thought. She loved Naruto to death, and she knew that he could find happiness with someone else. She started crying, but then she stopped when she heard the door open up stairs.

"Her body is amazing.." She looked at the stairs and saw two shadows coming down to her. She wasn't ready for what they had in store for her. "I can't wait to see everything underneath those clothes." Deidara laughed.

"This is going to be fun!"

They walked down stairs to see Hinata awake.

"So you finally decided to wake up?" Mocked Sasori. She didn't respond, how could she? She had cloth around her mouth. "Oh wait you can't talk can you, well isn't that too bad, but you know, you have a loud mouth and it can piss me off sometimes!"

"But maybe we should take it off, besides you know she wouldn't risk her little Naruto's life by doing something we disapprove of."

"Well that is true.." Sasori took the tie off of Hinata's mouth. She looked at the ground. "hows the princess doing tonight? "She didn't respond. "Well? Are you going to answer.." She still didn't say anything. "That's how you want to play?"

"..no.."

"There we go! So how's the princess?"

"….Fine.."

"Do you want to have some fun tonight?"

"…I want to sleep.."

"….well how about some fun first?" She didn't want to know what their version of fun was, but she hoped it was a stack of Uno cards and seeing who will win.

"I like how that sounds. How about we see what your hiding underneath these clothes of yours.." Deidara started unzipping Hinata's jacket.

"Please.." he unzipped the whole jacket and saw she was wearing a baggy shirt under her sweater.

"Hmm someone is a tease." Deidara got a knife from his pocket and cut Hinata's shirt open. His eyes grew in amazement. "Wow, they are amazing…" he licked his lips. "Hmm but this damn bra is in the way, how about we-"

"No!" Deidara looked up at her.

"What did you say?"

"Please Don't.."

"Excuse me?"

"Please, I don't want to be touched right now.."

'' Well isn't that too bad..now isnt it.."

"Please..Deidara..What happened to you.."

"What happened to me? What happened to me?! Ha! It's nice to see how you care right now! What about all those other times huh!? Where were you when I was on the verge of killing myself!? Where were you when I was crying, where were you when I felt alone!? Nowhere because you were too busy loving someone who didn't love you back! When you had someone who cared for you this whole time!"

"Deidara, I didn't-"

"Yea you didn't know! Ha! Maybe if you paid more attention!"

"Deidara! I never-" He slapped her before she had a chance to speak.

"I heard enough of your excuses." The room fell silent. "But you know, you hurt me and Sasori and guess what, we have you to ourselves now and there is nothing you can do now.." They both grinned.

"Please…I beg you.."

"You know, begging just turns me on even more.." Sasori undid her pants.

"Noo stop it!" She tried to move but the ties were so tight, she couldn't move. Every time she budged the ripe cut into her skin.

"Your just hurting you self, so why don't you just be a good girl and take it.." But before anything can happen, Hinata heard a voice she thought she never be thankful for.

"Guys, Hinata has school in the morning, she still has to keep her grades up, let her get some sleep, come up stairs!" Hiashi yelled. Sasori sighed in disbelief.

"Really! Talk about moment killer." Sasori picked up his pants. "I'll get you later.." He winked at her and started walking up the stairs. Deidara followed behind him. "Make sure to lock the door so she doesn't try to escape." They walked up the stairs and heard the door close.

Hinata started sobbing. Why was she so naïve? Why did she hurt them? She blamed the whole situation on herself. It was as if she was never meant to be happy. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pain pulsing between her legs. She was in complete silence, and after a couple of minutes, she was able to fall asleep.

**-With Naruto-**

"Who would-" Naruto asked.

"Who do you think?" Sasuke asked in disgust. "Sasori.."

Naruto clenched his fist.. "That bastard.. I'm going to fucking kill him!" Naruto started storming to the door. Sasuke grabbed Naruto.

"Calm down Naruto!"

"You want me to fucking calm down! Let some guy do what they did to Hinata to Sakura! You'd kill a man! Maybe more!" Naruto started to get out of Sasuke's grip and Neji grabbed Naruto.

"Naruto you need to calm down!" Neji and Sasuke were trying to hold him down.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You guys have no idea what I'm feeling!" Tears rolled down his face, his eyes became a deadly red. No one has ever seen him like this. Sakura and Tenten stepped back. For once they can say, Naruto scared them.

"Girls go in the room!"

"But Sasuke-"

"Now!"

The girls went into the room and sat on the bed. Tenten started to cry. Sakura hugged her. "it's going to be okay.."

"Sakura, I could have done so much, I feel like-"

"This isn't your fault, it's that father of hers, we don't know the full story but when we do..we can decide what's wrong and right.." Tenten threw herself in Sakura's arms and placed her head on her shoulder. She started sobbing. Sakura held her, tears rolled down her face. "We will get through to her.."

**-In the living room-**

"Let go of me!"

"Naruto you need to stop!" Sasuke pushed Naruto to the ground. Sasuke clenched his fist. "Calm down, going after someone, and killing them doesn't make you any better!"

Naruto grinned. "Why does everyone want to keep me away from her!" Naruto got up and went to punch Sasuke. Sasuke dodged it and punched the wall near the door. "You're fucking pissing me off! I want Hinata!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and held him against the wall. "Listen to me Damn it! We will get her, but we can't do this in a sense where your ass will get locked up! Do you think Hinata would be able to live with her self if anything happened to you! Have you ever thought that maybe, she did it so you won't get involved! Huh! Why don't you fucking think and calm the fuck down Naruto! I said we will get her and I meant it!"

Naruto released his fist and just kept looking down. He didn't say a word. Sasuke let go of him. "Naruto.."

"I want to be alone…can you guys leave.."

"Naruto don't-"

"I won't go after her..I'll stay here.."

"She will be at school..We will find out what happened.."

Naruto just nodded. "Please leave.." Sasuke got Sakura and Tenten. Sakura looked around the room to see the couch was moved, the rug on the floor was slide in a different direction.

'What happened in here…' She walked to the door and she saw a dent in the wall. She gasped and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke shook her head at her and just walked out the door. Naruto closed the door after they left. He turned and went into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror.

''What fucking good am I!?" He punched the mirror and had glass shatter in front of him. Blood fell of his hand. He took his clothes off and stepped into the shower. He went into the shower and had the water hit him.

'I..I couldn't protect her in the end..' He punched the wall, his tears mixed in with the water coming out the shower head.

'Hinata, I will get you..'

**-With Hinata-**

She was finally able to doze off until she heard the door open upstairs. She looked up and saw a small figure.

'Who is that?' she thought to herself. She looked closely. Her eyes went wide. "Hanabi?'' Whispered Hinata. Hanabi placed her finger on her mouth.

"P-please..dont look at me.."

"Hinata.." Hanabi couldent bare to see her sister this way. Hanabi got closer to her, she placed her hand on a bruise that formed over her face. Hinata started to cry.

"Why are you here..you should go back upstairs, you have school, you need to sleep.." Hinata forced a smile on her face; she tried to still be a big sister to the only family she had left other than Neji.

"Hinata..be strong.." Hinata looked at her. "I'll try to make sure they don't hurt you..But I can't take you out..D-dad said-"

"It's alright, I don't want you hurt.." Hanabi had tears form in her eyes. "Hanabi don't cry..You know your big sister is strong.." Hanabi hugged her. It hurt, but Hinata let her, she loved Hanabi as if she was her own daughter. Even though Hanabi was younger, her father treated Hanabi better than he ever treated Hinata. Hanabi wasn't to blame though, it was the way her father was.

"Hanabi get to bed.." she shook her head. "Come visit me sometimes okay..Get to bed.."

Hanabi let go and looked down, she started walking to the door. "Hanabi.." She turned around and looked at her sister. "I love you.."

"me too.." Hanabi walked up the stairs and closed the door. Hinata broke into tears. She tried to be strong for her sister. She closed her eyes and thought of how her life was. When she was happy. She thought of nights when Naruto held her tight, snored in her ear. She missed all of it. With the thought of Naruto, she fell asleep.

**-The Next Day-**

It was 8:45 and everyone had already arrived at school, even Naruto. They were scanning the halls to see if they found Hinata somewhere. 5 minutes passed and then they saw a young girl, with a skirt, a baggy hoodie and long indigo hair. The girl kept walking. Naruto ran up her.

"Hinata!" Naruto grabbed her in a tight embrace. Hinata fought the tears from her eyes. She didn't hug back. Naruto noticed and let go of her. "Hinata why-"

"Why what?" She sounded so cold. Hinata never wanted to do this; she never wanted to hurt him. "I thought I told you we were through.." She looked down. Naruto grabbed her face and saw the pain and hurt in her eyes. He scanned her and saw she had bruises on her face.

"Hinata who-"

"Don't touch me!" She yelled to him and slapped his hand off of her. "I said we were over! That's final! We will never be anything more Naruto…" Naruto looked at Hinata.

"I know that's not you.." He put his hands on her face lightly.

"I Said get off of me!" She slapped him. Tears rolled down her face. Naruto kept his face down. He let go of her and started walking away. She watched him walk away, tears rolled down her face and she turned away and walked in the opposite direction.

"Naruto.." Ino placed her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and walked to class. Neji looked at Hinata, he ran up to her. He touched her shoulder.

"What the fuck is up with you!"

"Don't touch me!" She pushed his hand off but he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Don't do that shit with me! Hinata I know you, what has gotten into you!" She looked down at the ground. "Look at me!" He grabbed her face and she yelled in pain. He looked in her eyes and saw so much pain and sadness. "Hinata why are you-"

"Please Neji..Leave me alone. It's for a good cause.." She started to cry. He let go of her, she started to walk away. Neji watched her walk away; he knew she wasn't doing this out of her own free will. What could Hiashi be doing to her.. He walked into class and saw Naruto looking down on the desk. He sat next to Tenten.

"Neji…"

"Tenten..We can't do anything.." Tenten looked down on the desk. The class was quiet until they heard a chair screech on the floor. Naruto stood up, without any hesitation, Naruto walked out of class. He grabbed his chest and leaned on a wall. His heart was hurting him. He didn't know how to make this feeling go away. Tears streamed out his eyes.

'_Hinata why..' _He walked around and found where she was. He looked in the class. She looked terrible. She looked at the door and saw him. She looked as if she had been crying all night. Naruto walked past the door and didn't look back. From that day, they never talked. They became strangers and just passed each other in the hall, if they were lucky…

_**-…**__**So I had to change the chapter and take out the graphic scnees cause a lot of people were mad about them. My story is not sugar coated. Its reality. But If I make people unfomfortable I'll change it! **_

_**Fefe D.**_


	26. I never Stopped

_**Chapter 26**__**-**__** I Never stopped**_

_**(Its graphic and may make you want to punch your computer. It made me mad! Enjoy everyone! And Thank you for all your support!)**_

From that day on, Hinata and Naruto didn't talk. Days went by, and Naruto would see her at least once a day and get that same pain in his heart every time he looked at her. Weeks went by, and he only saw her once a week, then before they knew it, months started to go by. He didn't see her not once. He tried to forget about her, as if she didn't exist, but how could he? That was the girl he was truly in love with. He spent nights pondering what was happening to her, if she really loved him? He couldn't help but feel incomplete without her. But little did he know, she missed him as much as he missed her. She spent her nights crying, trying to keep herself protected while trying to make sure no one would hurt Naruto or her friends, well they used to be. Every night Deidara and Sasori would go down stairs and try to get their way with her. She tried fighting them off, sometimes she was successful, but one night, she had finally reached her limit.

(TIME SKIP)

The months had gone by fast, it was already February. Spring semester had finally came, who would of thought four months can speed by. But for her, those months felt so long, not being able to have the man she loved by her side. She would often wonder how he was doing, if he meet someone new, those questions killed her at night. She had a hole in her heart, and the only man to fill that hole was Naruto. Hinata had earned he room back, but they bolted her window shut, and she had someone always by her door, and it was usually Sasori or Deidara. Her days consisted of going to school, coming home, and wanting to sleep. Everyday Sasori and Deidara would come into her room and try to do things to her she didn't agree with. But Hanabi would usually come in her room and ask Hinata to spend time with her, resulting in the guy's having to leave her alone. She loved that her sister was helping her, but she didn't like Hanabi being exposed to this type of life. It was February 26, around 9 p.m. She was in her room reading a book trying to ease her mind, until a red head came into her room. She sighed and looked at him.

(It's pretty harsh so if you don't want to read it don't..)

"What do you want?"

He smirked and licked his lips. "You know what I want..And I'm tired of waiting for it.." Sasori had a sick look in his eyes and she didn't like it.

"Hanabi needs my help with homework so sorry guy-" She was cut off when Deidara walked into her room and locked the door behind him.

"Hanabi fell asleep, and before you ask, your father went out on an overnight meeting, so it's just us tonight"

"She never goes to bed this early, what did you do to her!"

"Don't worry about it, she won't remember a thing.

Hinata had rage in her eyes, she got off the bed, but was automatically pushed down by Sasori. He placed his hands on her wrist.

"G-get off of me!" She tried to get out of his grip but he dug his nails in her skin.

"No one is going to help you now!" He crashed his lips onto hers and she bite down on him to the point he bleed. He smacked her. She yelled in pain. "Crazy fucking bitch!" He whipped the blood off his lip "Fine if you want to do that then,,Deidara, give me a shirt or some shit!"

"Please no! No!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She kept her mouth closed tight and tried to get out of his grip. Deidara handed Sasori the shirt and pushed a piece of the shirt in her mouth and tired the shirt onto her mouth.

Sasori smirked and looked at the girl beneath her. He scanned her up and down. Hinata's tears fell down her face. She shook her head and kept trying to move. "Stay down!" he punched her in the stomach. She tried to gasp for air but the shirt was in the way. He watched how much she suffered, and all he did was laugh. He ripped Hinata's shirt open. He grinned and ripped her bra off as well.

"Time for me to get what I deserve from you!" He got off of her and started pulling her pants off. She started kicking, she kicked him in the face and ended up getting off the bed. Sasori's nose started to bleed and she tried to run to the door but Deidara grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Deidara threw her on the floor. She yelled in pain, she felt her back crack, she didn't know what it was but it hurt really badly. Sasori whipped his nose and grabbed her by the hair and threw her back onto the bed. He picked up her legs and tore her pants off.

"Aww look at that..Hey Deidara look at this!" Hinata tried to close her legs and push Sasori away. She was so embarrassed; she didn't ever want any other man to see her. She only wanted Naruto to be the one to ever see her body in this way.

"White panties..Doesnt that mean innocent?"

"Don't close your legs!" Sasori forced Hinata's legs open and had Deidara pulled Hinata's hands back and pressed them against the bed. He held them open. He stretched them far, to the point she pulled her muscle. She screamed in pain, she tried closing her legs but he just stretched them further.

"We all know you aren't innocent, You're a little slut!" Yelled Sasori. "Always toying with men, fucking slut" You probably gave it up to Naruto so fast!" She kept trying to close her legs. "Come on, everyone knows your good at spreading your legs. You did it for Naruto!" He held her legs up and yanked her panties off of her. She was fully nude in front of men she hated. She tried to move but Deidara was holding her hands down to the point she started to form bruises, she felt his hands pressing on each vein in her arm. The pain was so unbearable. Sasori undid his pants and threw them to the ground. Hinata's eyes went down.

'_Please no! NO!'_ She yelled in her head. She yelled out but the shirt made it hard for any sound to come out. She didn't want this, any of it. He grinned at her and went closer to her and picked her legs up. She tried to squirm back but he grabbed her and smashed himself into her. She threw her head back and screamed in pain. Tears over flew her eyes.

"Your extremely tight, guess I'll have to stretch you out now wont I?" He went out and shoved himself right back in side of her. She screamed and closed her eyes tight. She wanted to make it seem as if it wasn't real. She started sobbing. She didn't know what she did to deserve this. His thrust got faster and each time, she felt him scrapping his walls. She started bleeding, her walls were pounding, it hurt so badly. Tears blurred her vision; she opened her eyes to see Deidara over her face.

"I think it's time you give me something in return for all the suffering you put me through." Deidara took the shirt off of Hinata's mouth. She didn't know what she was doing. She looked at him and saw him bring his pants down and go on top of the bed. She yelled.

"Please god no! Please!" She yelled in pain as Sasori kept thrusting in her. Sasori stopped and grabbed Hinata by the waist and forced her to go on her knees. She couldn't feel her legs anymore. Sasori slammed himself right back in her. She screamed in pain. Deidara grabbed her by the hair and forced himself into her mouth. Tears streamed down her face, Deidara forced himself deep in her throat to the point she started choking. She bite down on him, resulting in her getting slapped in the face. She screamed; he wrapped her hair around his hands and bobbed her head in the speed and force he wanted. She tried moving, but Sasori grabbed her waist tightly, she could hardly move. He felt her move beneath her hands and dug his nails in her side. Blood trickled down her sides onto her bed sheet. Sasori started pounding her harder and harder, he was shredding her walls, and she felt pain in each time he shoved himself in her, and it was more pain than the one before. He wasn't stopping, he kept going faster and faster until he pulled out and came all over back, hair, he didn't miss a spot. Deidara pulled himself out of her mouth and smirked.

"Now it's my turn.."

Hinata started shaking her head. "P-Please no mor-" Sasori grabbed her head and shoved himself in her mouth.

"Shut the fuck up and clean up your mess." The juices were a mixture of him, and her blood. Deidara forced himself in her. She closed her eyes trying to numb the pain. He started pounding her heard, to the point she started becoming swollen. It hurt so much; Deidara had no intention in stopping. He went faster and harder. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it too hard.

"Put your back into it!" he slapped her ass, to the point it turned red. He kept going until he finally came inside of her. Sasori grinned.

"Say ahh little princess.." He pulled out and came all over Hinata's face. Deidara and Sasori let go off her and let her drop on the bed.

(The graphic part is over if you wanted to know..)

"Thanks Princess" Deidara said. He pulled his pants up and looked at her. "You're a mess"

"Let her bathe in the mess, she is a dirty bitch anyway.." They both put their clothes on and walked outside the door. She heard the lock snap. She curled up in the bed and started to cry. She felt disgusted with herself. She had pain on every inch of her body. She started sobbing and holding her chest.

''I-I can't…it hurts so bad…" She tried to get up but only fell again. "I-I have too.." She tried pushing herself up with her arms. Her arms trembled beneath her. She got off the bed and was able to sit up. She felt a throbbing pain between her legs. She bite down on her lip and got the strength to stand up. She tried to not make a sound. She put on a pair of sweat pants on, it hurt to move but she was going to fight through it. She grabbed a baggy shirt and threw it on. She grabbed a hoodie and zipped it up. She looked at the window. It was bolted shut; the only way to get through was breaking the window. She had trouble breathing. Every time she took a breath in, her side killed her. She held her side and looked around her room. She saw her night table and smirked.

**-With Deidara and Sasori-**

They were down stairs watching a movie. "That was fucking awesome.." Said Sasori while sipping on a beer.

"ha it was!" Said Deidara while smirking. He took a gulp of his beer.

"Dude I can hardly hear the movie! Raise the shit up!"

"But isnt-"

"Hanabi is drugged up right now, she isn't waking up anytime soon, and Hinata, dude she can hardly move, we tore her up."

"Fine fine.." He put the volume up to the point you couldn't hear anything but the movie.

**-Up staris with Hinata-**

She looked at the night table."This will have to do.." Before she did that she got a whole bunch of clothes and teddy bears and molded them into a body and covered them with a blanket. _'This will have to do until then' _She looked at the night table and took her lamp off and took the little strength she had to pick up her night table. She picked it up and walked to the window.

'_Alright on the count of three..1..2..'_ Hinata took a deep breath and stepped back._ '3!' _

'_CRASH'_

**-Downstairs-**

"Dude that fucking man is crazy to go through the window!" Yelled Sasori. Deidara laughed.

**-Upstairs-**

She threw the night table through the window' she got the window to break wide enough so she could get out. The cold air hit face. She forgot that it was still winter. It was too late to care about that. She looked at the tree in front of her window. She jumped out the window and grabbed on to the tree. She got caught to a piece of glass from the window, she bite her lip. She wasn't going to yell and blow her cover now. She yanked herself off and bite down on her lip harder. Tears came down her face, she held her side, and she couldn't hold herself completely up and ended up tumbling to the ground. She yelled and rolled on the cold ground. She opened her eyes and saw the snow piled up around her. She got up and started walking off. She smiled and for once, had hope to get out of this place. She started to walk faster and made it to the street. She looked both ways and saw the direction she wanted to go to. She smiled and kept walking as fast as she could. She felt a sharp stabbing pain in her side. She ignored it and kept walking. Little did she know, a trail of blood was following behind her. She saw the apartment building and walked faster towards it.

'_Naruto…' _Was the only thing going through her head. She walked faster, but lost her balance and ended up falling in an alley way. She took a deep breath and hissed in pain. She took her hand off her side and saw her hand was full of blood. She looked up at the night sky and smiled.

'_I guess this was as close as I could get to you again..Just know..I never stoped loving you..' _she thought to herself. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and put her head back. The snow kept falling and piled up around her.

'_Naruto..'_

**-That morning-**

Naruto stumbled out of bed. He looked outside and saw the snow piled up. He stared out the window. He sighed and went to the cabinet to get something to eat. He saw there was no ramen and that's what he felt like eating this morning. He sighed.

"I guess I need to go out, ugh!" Naruto walked to his room to get dressed. He finished and walked out his apartment and closed the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and started to walk towards the store. He looked at the ground.

'I wonder what time it-' His thought got cut off when he saw something red in the snow. He bent down and looked at it.

"Blood?" He looked behind him and saw that it lead somewhere. Naruto, being his usual curious self-followed the red spots on the snow. They were light but somewhat visible. He saw it lead to an alley way. He tilted his head and walked inside.

"Anyone here?" No response. "Hello?"

'_Naruto…'_

"Hello!" He yelled, he was about to leave until he heard a small mumble.

''N-Naruto..'' His eyes widened when he heard someone say his name. The voice sounded familiar.

"H-Hinata?" He looked around and saw a black sweat pants leg covered in snow. He ran and bent down and started digging the snow from on top of her. Tears came to his eyes when he saw her. "Hi-Hinata.."

"N-Naruto..I-"

"P-please don't talk…" He examined her body and saw that she was covered in blood; she had bruises all over face. Naruto started to tear, and those tears fell on Hinata. She raised her hand with the little strength she had and touched his face. His eyes went wide.

''I-I never…s-stoped..L-loving..you.." she closed her eyes and smiled. Naruto held her close to his chest. She stopped moving completely.

"HELP! Someone! Help!" Naruto picked up Hinata's lifeless body and started running to the hospital. "Anybody please!" He was crying. He was so happy to have her in his arms again, but hurt by how she looked, he ran as fast as he could to Konoha hospital. He ran into the hospital.

"H-help her please..she was in an alley way.. Bleeding and-"

"okay sir..we will do what we can" Naruto handed her over to the doctor, they placed her on a hospital bed and wheeled her to a surgery room. Naruto was only able to go so far until he had to stay behind. He watched them wheel Hinata into the room. He watched her go until she was not in sight.

"Save her…"

Naruto waited for hours outside the room waiting to hear from a doctor again. He had his face in his hands. He didn't know what to do. He had called everyone to inform them that he had Hinata and she was in the hospital. It was already 2 p.m. He was looking at the ground until someone touched his shoulder. He looked up to see Sasuke, Neji, Sakura and Tenten.

"N-Naruto is she-"

"They said they will do what they can..she wasn't doing well…" Naruto said. "I'm so happy she is back.."

Neji clenched his fist and looked at the ground. "Do y-you know what they did to her?"

"No I haven't had a chance to talk to her. When I found her, she couldn't talk, or anything.."

"Naruto…" Tenten looked at him. She knew how hurt he was, she was afraid to know what they did to her.

"They been doing testes on her and checking her body to see what's wrong with her, all they told me was she has a few broken rips, fractured wrist, a few punctures on her sides, that's all they told me so far.." No one knew how to take this.

"Naruto do you think they-"

" .." A doctor came out.

"Y-yes, I'm Mr. Uzamaki.."

"Yes I'm Doctor Shizune, May I have a word with you?" Naruto nodded and walked with Dr. took a deep breath. "I don't know how to tell you this..She is badly injured in more places we thought, her inner walls-"

"You mean her-"

"Yes Uzamaki, her inner walls and damaged, and seemed to have been ripped repeatedly.."

"So your telling me she was raped.."

"More than once..But we checked her for STD's or any pregnancy and she is clear."

"Thank goodness" Naruto thanked god that she was okay in that department.

"But her body suffered a lot of trauma. Her throat suffered a lot of damages as well. As if she was being choked for an extent period of time, all she needs is to be taken care of, medicine, and a lot of care. We will be keeping her here-"

"I want to be with her please!"

"Mr. Uzamaki, I see how much she means to you, and I don't want to be the one to separate two lovers..so you can stay with her as long as you want.." Naruto smiled at the words.

"Excuse! ! Hinata has been saying the name Naruto repeatedly."

Shizune smiled and tapped Naruto's shoulder. "She needs you more than ever." Naruto smiled and ran into Hinata's room. He walked in front of her bed and stopped.

"Hinata.." He couldn't bare to see her the way she was. She had bandages on her wrist, neck, her face was filled with black and blues, he didn't want to know how she looked without the clothes. He clenched his fist and walked next to her bed side. She looked up at him with weary eyes. He kneed against her bed side and grabbed her hand. He put his head down on her hand and started to cry.

"Hinata I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you..I couldn't be the hero, I let you go, I-I-"Hinata placed her hand on his head and stoked his hair.

"Naruto..I was the one who left.." He looked up at her and saw tears coming down her face. "I'm scared being here, I did what I did to pro-"

"Don't say protect me, my heart was broken, I rather die than ever feel like how I did these last few months. Hinata there is something you need to understand, no matter what, I'll do anything to stay by your side. Nothing and I mean nothing will ever make me get away from you, the day I said I love you, I meant it..and I know you did too, now do me a favor.." She looked at him. She couldn't fight the tears falling down her face.

"W-what.."

"Don't you ever,…ever-"He started to sob "leave me alone again!" He held her hand tight, she looked at how much she hurt the man she loved.

"N-Naruto I'm so sorry…."

"Stay with me..forever…Okay..I- I can't live without you.." He looked up at her. "I need you in my life.."

"I-I'll never leave you…" She looked down at the bed and tears fell from her eyes. Naruto took his hand and wiped the tears off her face.

"Come on, you did enough of that.."

"Naruto there is something I need to tell you.."

"What i-is it?"

She took a deep breath and clenched the blanket in her hands. "I had to go, Hiashi ordered.." She had to let it out; she couldn't keep anything from him anymore. The damage was done. "Deidara and Sasori to come and get me." Naruto cursed under his breath when he heard those names. "They told me-

"_You're gonna leave the house, and go back to your daddy's, and you aren't going to have those little friends anymore either got it?" Hissed Sasori._

"_And if you tell anyone, you will watch each of them suffer, and I don't think you want that?" Hinata shook her head. "I didn't think so.."_

They said to be at the house by 9, so I packed my stuff the night before as you slept, I kissed you good bye and left..and everything..went to hell from there on in." Hinata looked as if all the love in her eyes was replaced with sadness.

"What happened to you there…" He knew he would regret asking this question, but he didn't want to keep being in the dark.

"My dad, as you know wasn't happy with me to begin with…so he showed it, he smacked me around, and made sure I wouldn't see you anymore. He changed all my classes, and made me stay with Sasori in school." Hinata hesitated saying this next part. "He gave both of those guys, permission to do as they pleased with me, due to them bringing me home." Once she said that Naruto's body got filled with rage.

"Hinata what the fuck did they do to you.."

She took a deep breath. "They molested me on countless occasions, but my sister, made sure they wouldn't go to far, so she would call me for homework or stuff like that" she said with a smile. But then that smiled faded. "But then…my luck ran out…"

There was a silence in the room. "Dad had left on a trip last night, and it was me and Hanabi in the house, and Deidara and Sasori because they had to keep watch of me. I was in my room minding my reading, and they came in, and locked the door, they threw me to the bed…Un-undressed me..and…and…" The tears came down her face. "They rapped me Naruto… Not once..but…but twice!"  
>Hinata placed her arms around herself. "I wanted to die.. I wanted to die last night! I couldn't…take it..it hurt so bad…everytime he..he went in me..I felt like I was ripping apart. I never felt so digusted with myself" She sobbed and Naruto sat beside her and held her in his arms. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!"<p>

"Hinata you did it to protect me, and everyone else..you..you sacrificed so much.." She held on to his shirt and cried in his arms. She was finally letting out all the pain she held in her heart. "Where was Hanabi?"

"They made her sleep, I don't know..but they won't hurt her, my dad would kill them…Hanabi is his pride and joy.." She whipped her face. "Naruto…They are going to go after you guys.."

"You know, maybe it's time to settle this little game they are playing" Naruto grinned.

"Naruto.."

"They aren't going to hurt you again, and I mean that! I'm not holding back anymore.."

Hinata looked down. "P-please..D-don't get hurt.."

"I won't, have faith in me" He smiled his big goofy grin, she missed it so much, she missed everything about him..

"Naruto.." Naruto looked at her.

"Yea?"

"T-thank you…"

"F-for?"

"Loving me..and accepting who I am..And being here for m-"He silenced her with a kiss.

"That's nothing to thank me for, I wanted to be here for you, like you were for me.." He went to kiss her again.

'_KNOCK KNOCK'_

"Are we interrupting?"

"heh no, she is dying to see you guys!"

"P-please..come in" Everyone smiled when they heard her voice, but they weren't expecting to see what they saw.

"Hinata…" Sakura walked to Hinata. She didn't know what to say. No one did at that moment; they just looked at the ground in silence.

"Everyone.." They looked up at her. Naruto held her hand. "Thank you…from the both of us.."

_**(So I finished it…I worked real hard on this..Give me reviews please! And Next chapter will be up soon!)**_

_**Fefe D.**_

_**(P.S…Its 2:10 a.m and I did this for you guys!)**_


	27. Melted Ice

_**Chapter 26**__**-**__** I Never stopped**_

_**(I had to take out the graphic scene due to hate mail. Its reality and that's what I was aiming for. But I think people couldn't take it. So Here it is!)**_

From that day on, Hinata and Naruto didn't talk. Days went by, and Naruto would see her at least once a day and get that same pain in his heart every time he looked at her. Weeks went by, and he only saw her once a week, then before they knew it, months started to go by. He didn't see her not once. He tried to forget about her, as if she didn't exist, but how could he? That was the girl he was truly in love with. He spent nights pondering what was happening to her, if she really loved him? He couldn't help but feel incomplete without her. But little did he know, she missed him as much as he missed her. She spent her nights crying, trying to keep herself protected while trying to make sure no one would hurt Naruto or her friends, well they used to be. Every night Deidara and Sasori would go down stairs and try to get their way with her. She tried fighting them off, sometimes she was successful, but one night, she had finally reached her limit.

(TIME SKIP)

The months had gone by fast, it was already February. Spring semester had finally came, who would of thought four months can speed by. But for her, those months felt so long, not being able to have the man she loved by her side. She would often wonder how he was doing, if he meet someone new, those questions killed her at night. She had a hole in her heart, and the only man to fill that hole was Naruto. Hinata had earned he room back, but they bolted her window shut, and she had someone always by her door, and it was usually Sasori or Deidara. Her days consisted of going to school, coming home, and wanting to sleep. Everyday Sasori and Deidara would come into her room and try to do things to her she didn't agree with. But Hanabi would usually come in her room and ask Hinata to spend time with her, resulting in the guy's having to leave her alone. She loved that her sister was helping her, but she didn't like Hanabi being exposed to this type of life. It was February 26, around 9 p.m. She was in her room reading a book trying to ease her mind, until a red head came into her room. She sighed and looked at him.

"What do you want?"

He smirked and licked his lips. "You know what I want..And I'm tired of waiting for it.." Sasori had a sick look in his eyes and she didn't like it.

"Hanabi needs my help with homework so sorry guy-" She was cut off when Deidara walked into her room and locked the door behind him.

"Hanabi fell asleep, and before you ask, your father went out on an overnight meeting, so it's just us tonight"

"She never goes to bed this early, what did you do to her!?"

"Don't worry about it, she won't remember a thing.

Hinata had rage in her eyes, she got off the bed, but was automatically pushed down by Sasori. He placed his hands on her wrist.

"G-get off of me!" She tried to get out of his grip but he dug his nails in her skin.

"No one is going to help you now!" He crashed his lips onto hers and she bite down on him to the point he bleed. He smacked her. She yelled in pain. "Crazy fucking bitch!" He whipped the blood off his lip "Fine if you want to do that then,,Deidara, give me a shirt or some shit!"

"Please no! No!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She kept her mouth closed tight and tried to get out of his grip. Deidara handed Sasori the shirt and pushed a piece of the shirt in her mouth and tired the shirt onto her mouth.

Sasori smirked and looked at the girl beneath her. He scanned her up and down. Hinata's tears fell down her face. She shook her head and kept trying to move. "Stay down!" he punched her in the stomach. She tried to gasp for air but the shirt was in the way. He watched how much she suffered, and all he did was laugh. He ripped Hinata's shirt open. He grinned and ripped her bra off as well.

"Time for me to get what I deserve from you!" The hours passed on, Hinata went through the most excruciating pain of her life. She was treated not as a person, but an object.

"Thanks Princess" Deidara said. He pulled his pants up and looked at her. "You're a mess" She laid there, naked, covered in many fluids.

"Let her bathe in the mess, she is a dirty bitch anyway.." They both put their clothes on and walked outside the door. She heard the lock snap. She curled up in the bed and started to cry. She felt disgusted with herself. She had pain on every inch of her body. She started sobbing and holding her chest.

''I-I can't…it hurts so bad…" She tried to get up but only fell again. "I-I have too.." She tried pushing herself up with her arms. Her arms trembled beneath her. She got off the bed and was able to sit up. She felt a throbbing pain between her legs. She bite down on her lip and got the strength to stand up. She tried to not make a sound. She put on a pair of sweat pants on, it hurt to move but she was going to fight through it. She grabbed a baggy shirt and threw it on. She grabbed a hoodie and zipped it up. She looked at the window. It was bolted shut; the only way to get through was breaking the window. She had trouble breathing. Every time she took a breath in, her side killed her. She held her side and looked around her room. She saw her night table and smirked.

**-With Deidara and Sasori-**

They were down stairs watching a movie. "That was fucking awesome.." Said Sasori while sipping on a beer.

"ha it was!" Said Deidara while smirking. He took a gulp of his beer.

"Dude I can hardly hear the movie! Raise the shit up!"

"But isnt-"

"Hanabi is drugged up right now, she isn't waking up anytime soon, and Hinata, dude she can hardly move, we tore her up."

"Fine fine.." He put the volume up to the point you couldn't hear anything but the movie.

**-Up staris with Hinata-**

She looked at the night table."This will have to do.." Before she did that she got a whole bunch of clothes and teddy bears and molded them into a body and covered them with a blanket. _'This will have to do until then' _She looked at the night table and took her lamp off and took the little strength she had to pick up her night table. She picked it up and walked to the window.

'_Alright on the count of three..1.__.2..'_ Hinata took a deep breath and stepped back._ '3!' _

'_CRASH'_

**-Downstairs-**

"Dude that fucking man is crazy to go through the window!" Yelled Sasori. Deidara laughed.

**-Upstairs-**

She threw the night table through the window' she got the window to break wide enough so she could get out. The cold air hit face. She forgot that it was still winter. It was too late to care about that. She looked at the tree in front of her window. She jumped out the window and grabbed on to the tree. She got caught to a piece of glass from the window, she bite her lip. She wasn't going to yell and blow her cover now. She yanked herself off and bite down on her lip harder. Tears came down her face, she held her side, and she couldn't hold herself completely up and ended up tumbling to the ground. She yelled and rolled on the cold ground. She opened her eyes and saw the snow piled up around her. She got up and started walking off. She smiled and for once, had hope to get out of this place. She started to walk faster and made it to the street. She looked both ways and saw the direction she wanted to go to. She smiled and kept walking as fast as she could. She felt a sharp stabbing pain in her side. She ignored it and kept walking. Little did she know, a trail of blood was following behind her. She saw the apartment building and walked faster towards it.

'_Naruto…' _Was the only thing going through her head. She walked faster, but lost her balance and ended up falling in an alley way. She took a deep breath and hissed in pain. She took her hand off her side and saw her hand was full of blood. She looked up at the night sky and smiled.

'_I guess this was as close as I could get to you again..Just know..I never stoped loving you..' _she thought to herself. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and put her head back. The snow kept falling and piled up around her.

'_Naruto..'_

**-That morning-**

Naruto stumbled out of bed. He looked outside and saw the snow piled up. He stared out the window. He sighed and went to the cabinet to get something to eat. He saw there was no ramen and that's what he felt like eating this morning. He sighed.

"I guess I need to go out, ugh!" Naruto walked to his room to get dressed. He finished and walked out his apartment and closed the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and started to walk towards the store. He looked at the ground.

'I wonder what time it-' His thought got cut off when he saw something red in the snow. He bent down and looked at it.

"Blood?" He looked behind him and saw that it lead somewhere. Naruto, being his usual curious self-followed the red spots on the snow. They were light but somewhat visible. He saw it lead to an alley way. He tilted his head and walked inside.

"Anyone here?" No response. "Hello?"

'_Naruto…'_

"Hello!" He yelled, he was about to leave until he heard a small mumble.

''N-Naruto..'' His eyes widened when he heard someone say his name. The voice sounded familiar.

"H-Hinata?!" He looked around and saw a black sweat pants leg covered in snow. He ran and bent down and started digging the snow from on top of her. Tears came to his eyes when he saw her. "Hi-Hinata.."

"N-Naruto..I-"

"P-please don't talk…" He examined her body and saw that she was covered in blood; she had bruises all over face. Naruto started to tear, and those tears fell on Hinata. She raised her hand with the little strength she had and touched his face. His eyes went wide.

''I-I never…s-stoped..L-loving..you.." she closed her eyes and smiled. Naruto held her close to his chest. She stopped moving completely.

"HELP! Someone! Help!" Naruto picked up Hinata's lifeless body and started running to the hospital. "Anybody please!" He was crying. He was so happy to have her in his arms again, but hurt by how she looked, he ran as fast as he could to Konoha hospital. He ran into the hospital.

"H-help her please..she was in an alley way.. Bleeding and-"

"okay sir..we will do what we can" Naruto handed her over to the doctor, they placed her on a hospital bed and wheeled her to a surgery room. Naruto was only able to go so far until he had to stay behind. He watched them wheel Hinata into the room. He watched her go until she was not in sight.

"Save her…"

Naruto waited for hours outside the room waiting to hear from a doctor again. He had his face in his hands. He didn't know what to do. He had called everyone to inform them that he had Hinata and she was in the hospital. It was already 2 p.m. He was looking at the ground until someone touched his shoulder. He looked up to see Sasuke, Neji, Sakura and Tenten.

"N-Naruto is she-"

"They said they will do what they can..she wasn't doing well…" Naruto said. "I'm so happy she is back.."

Neji clenched his fist and looked at the ground. "Do y-you know what they did to her?"

"No I haven't had a chance to talk to her. When I found her, she couldn't talk, or anything.."

"Naruto…" Tenten looked at him. She knew how hurt he was, she was afraid to know what they did to her.

"They been doing testes on her and checking her body to see what's wrong with her, all they told me was she has a few broken rips, fractured wrist, a few punctures on her sides, that's all they told me so far.." No one knew how to take this.

"Naruto do you think they-"

" .." A doctor came out.

"Y-yes, I'm Mr. Uzamaki.."

"Yes I'm Doctor Shizune, May I have a word with you?" Naruto nodded and walked with Dr. took a deep breath. "I don't know how to tell you this..She is badly injured in more places we thought, her inner walls-"

"You mean her-"

"Yes Uzamaki, her inner walls and damaged, and seemed to have been ripped repeatedly.."

"So your telling me she was raped.."

"More than once..But we checked her for STD's or any pregnancy and she is clear."

"Thank goodness" Naruto thanked god that she was okay in that department.

"But her body suffered a lot of trauma. Her throat suffered a lot of damages as well. As if she was being choked for an extent period of time, all she needs is to be taken care of, medicine, and a lot of care. We will be keeping her here-"

"I want to be with her please!"

"Mr. Uzamaki, I see how much she means to you, and I don't want to be the one to separate two lovers..so you can stay with her as long as you want.." Naruto smiled at the words.

"Excuse! ! Hinata has been saying the name Naruto repeatedly."

Shizune smiled and tapped Naruto's shoulder. "She needs you more than ever." Naruto smiled and ran into Hinata's room. He walked in front of her bed and stopped.

"Hinata.." He couldn't bare to see her the way she was. She had bandages on her wrist, neck, her face was filled with black and blues, he didn't want to know how she looked without the clothes. He clenched his fist and walked next to her bed side. She looked up at him with weary eyes. He kneed against her bed side and grabbed her hand. He put his head down on her hand and started to cry.

"Hinata I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you..I couldn't be the hero, I let you go, I-I-"Hinata placed her hand on his head and stoked his hair.

"Naruto..I was the one who left.." He looked up at her and saw tears coming down her face. "I'm scared being here, I did what I did to pro-"

"Don't say protect me, my heart was broken, I rather die than ever feel like how I did these last few months. Hinata there is something you need to understand, no matter what, I'll do anything to stay by your side. Nothing and I mean nothing will ever make me get away from you, the day I said I love you, I meant it..and I know you did too, now do me a favor.." She looked at him. She couldn't fight the tears falling down her face.

"W-what.."

"Don't you ever,…ever-"He started to sob "leave me alone again!" He held her hand tight, she looked at how much she hurt the man she loved.

"N-Naruto I'm so sorry…."

"Stay with me..forever…Okay..I- I can't live without you.." He looked up at her. "I need you in my life.."

"I-I'll never leave you…" She looked down at the bed and tears fell from her eyes. Naruto took his hand and wiped the tears off her face.

"Come on, you did enough of that.."

"Naruto there is something I need to tell you.."

"What i-is it?"

She took a deep breath and clenched the blanket in her hands. "I had to go, Hiashi ordered.." She had to let it out; she couldn't keep anything from him anymore. The damage was done. "Deidara and Sasori to come and get me." Naruto cursed under his breath when he heard those names. "They told me-

"_You're gonna leave the house, and go back to your daddy's, and you aren't going to have those little friends anymore either got it?" Hissed Sasori._

"_And if you tell anyone, you will watch each of them suffer, and I don't think you want that?" Hinata shook her head. "I didn't think so.."_

They said to be at the house by 9, so I packed my stuff the night before as you slept, I kissed you good bye and left..and everything..went to hell from there on in." Hinata looked as if all the love in her eyes was replaced with sadness.

"What happened to you there…" He knew he would regret asking this question, but he didn't want to keep being in the dark.

"My dad, as you know wasn't happy with me to begin with…so he showed it, he smacked me around, and made sure I wouldn't see you anymore. He changed all my classes, and made me stay with Sasori in school." Hinata hesitated saying this next part. "He gave both of those guys, permission to do as they pleased with me, due to them bringing me home." Once she said that Naruto's body got filled with rage.

"Hinata what the fuck did they do to you.."

She took a deep breath. "They molested me on countless occasions, but my sister, made sure they wouldn't go to far, so she would call me for homework or stuff like that" she said with a smile. But then that smiled faded. "But then…my luck ran out…"

There was a silence in the room. "Dad had left on a trip last night, and it was me and Hanabi in the house, and Deidara and Sasori because they had to keep watch of me. I was in my room minding my reading, and they came in, and locked the door, they threw me to the bed…Un-undressed me..and…and…" The tears came down her face. "They rapped me Naruto… Not once..but…but twice!"  
>Hinata placed her arms around herself. "I wanted to die.. I wanted to die last night! I couldn't…take it..it hurt so bad…everytime he..he went in me..I felt like I was ripping apart. I never felt so digusted with myself" She sobbed and Naruto sat beside her and held her in his arms. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!"<p>

"Hinata you did it to protect me, and everyone else..you..you sacrificed so much.." She held on to his shirt and cried in his arms. She was finally letting out all the pain she held in her heart. "Where was Hanabi?"

"They made her sleep, I don't know..but they won't hurt her, my dad would kill them…Hanabi is his pride and joy.." She whipped her face. "Naruto…They are going to go after you guys.."

"You know, maybe it's time to settle this little game they are playing" Naruto grinned.

"Naruto.."

"They aren't going to hurt you again, and I mean that! I'm not holding back anymore.."

Hinata looked down. "P-please..D-don't get hurt.."

"I won't, have faith in me" He smiled his big goofy grin, she missed it so much, she missed everything about him..

"Naruto.." Naruto looked at her.

"Yea?"

"T-thank you…"

"F-for?"

"Loving me..and accepting who I am..And being here for m-"He silenced her with a kiss.

"That's nothing to thank me for, I wanted to be here for you, like you were for me.." He went to kiss her again.

'_KNOCK KNOCK'_

"Are we interrupting?"

"heh no, she is dying to see you guys!"

"P-please..come in" Everyone smiled when they heard her voice, but they weren't expecting to see what they saw.

"Hinata…" Sakura walked to Hinata. She didn't know what to say. No one did at that moment; they just looked at the ground in silence.

"Everyone.." They looked up at her. Naruto held her hand. "Thank you…from the both of us.."

_**(So I finished it…I worked real hard on this..Give me reviews please! And Next chapter will be up soon!)**_

_**Fefe D.**_

_**(P.S…Its 2:10 a.m and I did this for you guys!)**_

_**(P.S.S- Took out the part everyone hated me for!)**_


	28. We missed you

_**Okay…here it is..I'm sorry its late…there has been a lot…a lot of things going on well here I hope you enjoy it, I tried to make it long…**_

Chapter 28- We missed you…

It had finally hit three, and everyone said that they would be coming around this time. Hinata heard the door swing open. She looked in that direction and saw Naruto. Before she could say a word Naruto blurted out.

"I-is it true?!" Hinata just nodded in response, she knew what he was talking about by the look in his eyes. His eyes grew a lighter shade of blue and watered up. He ran to Hinata and hugged her as tight as he could. "Thank goodness….Thank goodness…" was the only thing he could say. He was so happy to the point he was speechless. Hinata wrapped her hands around him and snuggled into his shoulder. She felt the tears flood her eyes, but they were finally tears of happiness.

Naruto looked at Hinata. "How many days?" Hinata looked at him and smiled.

"At most three days.." Naruto just hugged her once more.

"The house has been so lonely without you.."Naruto closed his eyes and snuggled into her chest. "I was so lonely without you.." Hinata blushed by Naruto's words.

"I missed you…so…much.."Her voice started cracking as tears fell down her face. Naruto heard, and put her head in his hands and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"No more crying..unless it's happiness.." She smiled at him and kissed his hand.

"Thank you Naruto.."

Naruto raised an eye brow "For?I haven't-"

She silenced him with a kiss. "For coming into my life.." She blushed and looked in his eyes. For once, Naruto's blush was darker then hers.

"…Hinata.." was all he could say, it's as if he got lost in Hinata's eyes..She inched her face closer to his. Naruto felt her breath on the tip of his lips. Naruto got closer to her, to the point they could taste each others breath. Naruto was going to go for the kill until a loud bang rang through the room. Naruto jumped up startled.

"You guys can't keep your hands off each other can you?" Mocked Kiba. They didn't respond.

"How are you feeling today?" Asked Sakura.

"Much better..I-''

"Guys guess what! Hinata-" Before Naruto could finish talking, Hinata threw a pillow at his face. Everyone started to laugh.

"What was he going to say?" Asked Ino with curiosity in her eyes.

"let's wait for Neji is-"

"Speak of the Devil" Sasuke said "They just walked through the door. Hey Neji, Tenten." They smiled in response.

"Hey Hinata, Sakura, Ino!" Said Tenten with a bright smile on her face. "How you feeling today?"

"Much better thank you…Umm I was about to say some good news.." Hinata started messing with her fingers.

"It must be something good if she is getting nervous.."Whispered Kiba to Ino. Ino laughed and smiled.

"Well what is it Hinata?'' Naruto walked to Hinata's side and held her hand. He gave her a smile as a way of saying go head.

"The doctor told me that..I'll be able to go home soon.."

"By soon she means three days!" Screamed Naruto. Everyone's eyes lit up, with Hinata gone, no one seemed as happy as they usually were. They were all a big family, so missing one is like missing a family member.

"Hinata that's great!" Yelled Sakura and Ino.

"Congrats Hinata!" Yelled Kiba, he went up to Hinata and hugged her lightly. "it'll be nice to have you close by again, so I can bother you when I want." Winked Kiba. Kiba saw Naruto's reaction and started to laugh.

"Happy to hear everything is finally going right for you Hinata.."Sasuke said lightly.

"Thank you…all of you.."

"But there is an issue with you coming home…" once Naruto said that the room got silent.

"And what may that be?" Tenten asked confused. She knew he was really happy for her to come home, so what would possibly be an issue for him.

"Um well.." Naruto started to scratch the back of his head. "Since you left..I went through my depression and haven't cleaned the house..since you left..and-"

"what!? Naruto explain to me how you live in a pig sty cause I'd love to know!"

"Well you better clean it before she gets there!" Yelled Ino.

"Well…I was going to ask if maybe you guys will help..I mean its bad.."

"How bad could it have gotten?"

"Trust me its _bad_.."

"You know I can believe that.." Sasuke nodded.

"You know..I did wonder what the apartment would look like when I was gone." Hinata laughed, which was soon joined by laughter of everyone in the room.

The laughter stopped when they heard the door open. It was Doctor Shizune. "Lady Hinata..We have some good news for you." She smiled.

"We already heard –"Naruto was cut off when cleared her throat loud enough to be noticed.

"You will be discharged tomorrow around 11, we are getting your papers done now." Dr. Shizune bowed and walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

Everyone's eyes went wide eyed with happiness. Except Naruto's, it was a mixture of Happiness and stress.

"Naruto whats wrong?" asked Hinata when she noticed the look in his eyes.

"I need to go!" He kissed Hinata on the lips "guys meet me at my place at 6 okay! I have to start cleaning the house!" And with that Naruto left the hospital room. Everyone started at the doorway with wide eyes.

"I wonder how bad it is…" Hinata laughed at Ino's words.

**With Naruto**

'Ahhh! The house the freaking house!" He screamed in his head. He was running as fast as he could in the snow. He finally saw the house in sight.

"Thank goodness!" He started to run faster, but running like that resulted in his face meeting with the white snow below him. He laid their life less.

'You have to be kidding me right now…' he picked himself off the ground and whipped the snow off his face. He ran to his door way and opened the door. He took one foot step in the house. His eyes went wide and he covered his nose.

"How did I not notice the smell before?" He walked in the house covering his nose and looking for a garbage bag. He always kept them in the cabinet and couldn't seem to find them. He huffed in agitation and looked in another cabinet. None there, and in another, none there. He checked the closet in hope of it being there, but of course he was wrong. Under his bed, the bathroom, behind the TV, shit even in the fridge and he could not find one garbage bag. He looked for a broom, and found it in the closet, but it was broken.

"How did I manage to-" and then he realized how the brook had broken. He was trying to kill a roach with it, and ended up snapping the broom in half. He sighed. "How am I supposed to clean the damn house!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He looked at the time and saw it was 5. He looked at the floor and then got an idea.

Naruto hit his head. "duh! Just tell them to get stuff!" Naruto started texting away. Once he sent the text he looked around the room.

"Now what am I supposed to do" He looked around the room and saw ramen cups all over the place. He sighed.

**With Hinata and everyone in the Hospital**

"Well Hinata we-" Sakura stop talking when she heard her phone go off.

"Sorry Hold on.." She checked her phone and laughed.

"He is-"Sasuke cut her off.

"Hopeless!"

"You guys got the text message too?" Asked Ino.

"Yea I think he sent it to all of us"

"He really is hopeless, Hey Hinata, we have to get going, your boyfriend has no cleaning products in the house.." Sakura smiled.

"But we will see you tomorrow for sure!" Said Tenten smiling.

Hinata smiled. "Alright everyone, I'll see you tomorrow then" She waved, as everyone was leaving the room. She watched as the last person walked out and she heard the door close. She looked at the ceiling and giggled lightly.

"Naruto, explain to me how there is no cleaning products in the house.." She put her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes.

'I guess I should get some sleep, I mean, it'll make tomorrow come faster.' She thought to herself, she smiled and started drifting off to sleep. She still felt the sensation of Naruto's lips touching hers.

**With Naruto**

He was sitting on the couch, with his leg shaking, and staring at the time.

"Where are they it's close to 6:30.." As soon as he finished the sentence he heard a knock on the door.

"Finally!" He got up from the couch and opened the door.

"What took so long?!"

"You needed a million in one things oh my-"

"Naruto what is that smell!?" Yelled Ino.

"what have you been doing in here?" Asked Sasuke covering his nose.

"Better question is what hasn't he been doing!" Tenten said sarcastically.

"I live with Akamaru but it never smells this bad!" Yelled Kiba.

"I get it! It smells bad and this is why I need your guys help! Please.."

"We will help you; we don't need Hinata coming back to a house like this!"

"You know Sakura, thank goodness we brought rubber gloves."

"You got that right." Everyone walked into the house and stared in amazement of how dirty the house was. On top of how smelly and filthy the house was, they saw Naruto had created a form of art in his living room.

"N- Naruto. Were you umm..bored?" Asked Tenten. Everyone stared at the Ramen cups stacked on top of each other like a tall tower.

"How many damn ramen cups are there?" Neji asked in shock and disgust.

"127" Naruto asked emotionless.

"What?!" Was all you heard everyone scream in the house.

"Okay are we going to talk about my eating habits or are we going to get this house clean!?"

"Sorry sorry..Okay this is what we are going to do!" Sakura said affirmatively.

"Neji and Sasuke! You Take care of laundry and cleaning every bed shit and towel in this house do you understand!?"

"Yes!" Both said affirmatively.

"Tenten you will be in charge of cleaning the entire kitchen, including fridge and mopping floors and etc understood?"

"Yes Sakura!" She said while smiling.

"Ino you will take care of the Living room and décor in the house to make sure it smells good and looks good!"

"yes Sakura"

Naruto you are in charge of organizing your room and cleaning it as well!"

"Yes Sakura-Chan!"

"And Kiba!"

Kiba looked at Sakura startled. "Y-yes?"

She smirked. "You clean the bathroom…"

"WHY!? My nose is sensitive and the bad smells will-"

"Do I make **myself** clear!"

"Yes!" He sighed in defeat.

"Well everyone…this is going to be a tough mission, but it will be worth it!''

"This is Mission 'clean house for Hinata!" Yelled Naruto Happily!

"Hey wait, Sakura what are you doing?"

"Making sure there is food in the house when Hinata comes home, So I'll be going grocery shopping, and some decorations you know as a house welcoming party" She said in a loving voice, but that voice and attitude didn't last very long.

"START WORKING NOW!" She screamed and everyone scattered to start cleaning. She looked at everyone worked and smiled. She grabbed Naruto's keys and went out the door to go get everything.

**With Hinata**

She opened her eyes, and looked at the clock on the wall to see it was 10 p.m. She stretched as far as she could and yawned. She couldn't believe she only slept a couple of hours. She looked at the ceiling and thought to herself, what everyone was doing. She couldn't help but feel excited of the thought of finally going home. It's been so long since she has been there, and to be honest, she felt really lonely, including in the hospital. She looked out the window; to see the sky was black with little white starts lighting it up. She grabbed the hospital phone next to her bed and called Naruto's house.

**With Naruto**

He was in the room, with piles and piles of clothes around him, he was separating all the dirty clothes from the clean clothes, and clothes that belonged to Hinata and him. He sighed in agitation. It was so many clothes. He finally separated the last of the clothing.

"Finally!" He yelled happily. "Sasuke, I have the rest of the dirty clothes!"

Sasuke walked in the room and sighed. "Naruto, how can a person have so much dirty laundry, when was the last time you did any of it!"

"Um…Hinata did it last..so before she um left.." Naruto said shamelessly. Sasuke just shook his head in response and walked away.  
>"Now you have to fold the clothes and put them in the drawer and closet." He yelled from across the room, followed by a loud yell of frustration from Naruto. He looked at the clothes and started putting shirts with shirts and etc. But just as he was getting focused his phone rang. "Who the- HINATA" He started looking for his clothes in the mess he called a room. Clothes were scattered everywhere and trying to find his phone was like looking for a needle in a hay stack. He finally got a hold of it, he picked up instantly.<p>

"_Hello? Hinata-Chan?"_

"_Hey Naruto! How is everything going?"_

"_It's um, going good."_ Then there was a scream in the background, it came from the kitchen.

"_Naruto what was that?''_ Hinata asked concern.

Naruto ran to the kitchen to see Tenten holding a broom and trying to kill a big cockroach. "Shit is soo damn big! What the hell Naruto!- DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE" Tenten screamed at the top of her lungs as she slammed the cockroach with the broom.

"Tenten you'll break the broom! Besides its dead already!" Ino screamed.

"_Um, Naruto? Is everything okay?"_

"_yea…just tenten…"_

"_She found a roach?"_

"_How you-"_

"_She hates those things, she always goes crazy when she finds one.."_ Hinata laughed over the phone.

"_I see that_" he said laughing.

"ARE YOU LUAGHING AT ME!?" Tenten said angrily, resulting in the broom being thrown at him.

"ahhhhh!" Naruto screamed and ran into the room. All Naruto heard at the end of the phone was Hinata hysterically laughing.

"_Hehe don't laugh at me!"_

"_hehe Im sorry but that is too funny! I wish I could be there to help.."_

"_Now how would that make sense? We are doing this for you Hina.."_

She giggled. _"Alright alright, well maybe I should try to get some sleep, Your picking me up right?"_

"_Yes, I'll be there around 11 okays?"_

"_Alright I cant wait"_

"_till then…"_

"_Yea till then…"_

He hanged up the phone and couldn't fight the smile that spread across his face. The smile slowly faded as he looked around him and saw the clothes piled up around me. "AHHHHHH"

The time went by and it finally hit 1 a.m and the house was finally complete. Everyone fell to the floor from exhaustion.

"Good…Good Job team…good…UGH I'm exhausted.." Said Sakura.

"Don't have to tell me twice.."Said Tenten, her buns were out of place, everyone looked a mess.

"We even got the decorations up…" Said Ino happily.

Everyone smiled.

"Naruto we are staying here the night, so we can cook, and surprise her when Hinata gets here kay?"

Naruto smiled the biggest smile he could at the moment. "Cool with me, I really appreciate it.."

"Heh you better appreciate it.." Sakura said while sticking her tongue out at him.

A few minutes went by, everyone found a place to cuddle up and fall asleep. Hours and hours went by until it hit 10:30.

"NARUTO!"

He woke up in a fright, not realizing what was going on. "W-WHAT?!" He yelled while falling out of his new clean bed.

"It's already 10:30! Hinata is discharged at-"

"11 AHHH!" Naruto ran past Sakura, causing a heavy wind, and went straight into the bathroom. She watched him go and shook her head.

"Only Naruto…"

She got everyone up and saw the time was 10:45. "Hey Naruto its getting-"

"I know I'm leaving now I have my keys make sure everything is ready see you guys later bye!" He yelled while running out the door. Everyone stared at the door way and started to laugh. 

"That boy is such a mess"

"You got that right, well let's get everything ready kay?" Said Tenten with a smile.

**At the hospital**

It was 11:05 and Hinata was sitting on her bed, with her bag packed, ready to finally go home, she saw Naruto was late but she didn't get angry, she knew he must have been exhuatsed from yesterday. She looked out the window to see the sun shining ever so brightly. She sighed happily.

"HINATA!" She was startled when she heard his voice. "I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE I-"

She giggled. "Naruto its okay really, I understand, no need to go and explain your self" He looked at her happily and kissed her lightly.

"You ready to go home?" he said, calmer now. She nodded in response. He grabbed her bag, put it over his shoulder and held her hand. "Let's get going" He smiled and walked out the hospital with her, They finally stepped outside.  
>'I'm finally outside, without fear, with a smile on my face…' she thought to herself.<p>

**In front of their apartment**

"You ready to finally step into our home?" Naruto said while looking into the love of his life's eyes

"Yes..I am.." She said with a low tone. He opened the door and she got what she was never expecting.

''SURPRISEEEE!" everyone yelled at the top of their lungs. She looked all over the room to see the house was completely spotless, there were homewelcomg decortations around the room, the smell of delicious food filled the air. She was smiling so much it began to hurt her face.

"Surprise Hinata, we all thought you deserved it" Naruto said smiling. Her eyes filled with tears and her cheeks became rosy. She walked into the apartment, she hasn't felt so at home in such a long time. She was looking down as everyone greeted hr with hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Hey Hina, you okay?" Asked Tenten concerned, "Are you hurt or-"

"No I'm not hurt." Hinata looked up to face all her friends; they saw the tears come down her face. "Thank you, Thank you so much, you don't know how much this all means to me.." She said with a smile on her face. Everyone hugged her and laughed.

"Come on! Time for you to eat!" Yelled Kiba.

She giggled. "Well I am starving!" The guys and some of the girls walked with her to the kitchen, Naruto watched as she had that wonderful smile on her face, that smile that could light up any day, oh how he missed that smile. He had a few tears roll down his cheeks.

"Naruto you okay?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes, I'm so happy, thank you so much….I missed seeing her smile like that..I missed it so much.."

She smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Anything for you, we are friens aren't we?" Sakura said and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Come on we can't have that food go to waist, beside, I know Hinata's wants you next to her" She smiled and dragged Naruto to the kitchen.

The evening went on, It was filled with laughter, with joy, sometimes happy tears, everyone was enjoying there company. They played games, talked, Hinata was so happy, she didn't want this evening to end, well, there was something she wished to do once everyone did leave. The clock hit 9:30. Everyone was cleaning the house and putting food away.

"I Hope you enjoyed everything Hinata!" Said a smiling Ino.

"Yes I enjoyed every minute of it, Thank you guys so much!"

"Don't mention it!" Yelled Temari. Everyone laughed.

"Guys I'll be going to school soon.."

It felt like as if time froze. No one knew whether to feel happy, or worried.

"Hinata is that a good id-"

"Yes, I thought it over, I talked to Naruto on our way here, I'll be okay.."

"But what about-"

"Do you honestly think they will try something right now…Things should be fine-"

"For the mean time.." Said a worried Sakura.

"As long as none of us are alone, things should be okay.." Hinata said with a smile, trying to calm her friends.

"I guess you're right.." Said Tenten in a low voice.

"Hey you girls ready? It's time to head home!" Yelled a Kiba

"We're ready you dog!" Yelled Ino, as she walked out the kitchen.

Kiba grinned. "You just love messing with me don't you" He grabbed her and kissed her. "lets get home?"

"Yea it is getting late, we will see you guys!" Said Temari as she held Shikamaru's hand.

"Bye Hina!" Yelled Tenten as she hugged Hinata tightly. "Take care of her Naruto!" She barked at Naruto.

"I will I will!" He said.

She let go of Hinata and smiled. Neji walked up to Hinata and hugged her. "Be well Hinata, you need anything call me okay?"

"Yes, I will" She said smiling. Neji was never a hugger but when he did hug, it was out of pure emotion. He let go and shook Naruto's hand.

"Thank You Naruto, I trust you will keep her safe?"

"Of course!" Neji smirked and held Tenten's hand and walked out.

Sasuke and Sakura were the last one's to walk out the door, they said a simple bye and to be safe. Naruto closed the door behind them and locked it. He closed his eyes and felt a young hinata's body against his. He opened his eye and smiled. "Everything okay?" She nodded in response and kissed his neck softly. "Do you know how much I missed those kisses….how much I missed you.."

"I think as much as I missed you" she said while giggling.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm alright, in a little pain, and a little drowsy but other than that, I feel alright.." She started walking away, but she was soon stopped as she felt his arms go around her waiste. She giggled as she felt his lips touch her head.

"Want to lay down for a bit?"

"Yea, that'll be nice.." They walked to the bed room. They lay side by side. "Um…Naruto.." Naruto knew by the way the air felt, she was going to say something he wasn't happy to hear. He just responded in a grunt.

"I…I'm going to school tomorrow…" He sighed in frustration.  
>"Hinata why don't you wait.."<p>

"Why should I!"

"Because you need time to heal!"

"Naruto we both know I'm feeling better! If not they would of never let me leave the hospital!

"Fine you want to me to say I'm worried as hell, I don't want anyone to hurt you!"

"Naruto I'll be fine please, just trust me!"

"I trust you, it's those ass holes I don't trust!"

"As long as your with me I'll be fine…please.."

He sighed and was about to say no until he saw her face, she had puppy dog eyes, with tears forming, and she was pouting. "D-Don't do that…" He said trying to resist the cuteness.

"Please Naruto.."

He looked at her again and turned on his side. "Stop…"

She moved closer to him and kept pouting, she poked his side. "Please Naruto-kun…" He looked at her and grabbed her and snuggled her.

"Fine fine fine! On one condition!"

"Yes sir!" She giggled.

"You are to be in my sight at all time, I don't want you anywhere by yourself, even to use the bathroom, or go to the grocery store okay?"

She nodded. "That's fine with me.." She kissed his cheek.

"Let's both get some sleep…we need it…"

"Yea..Thank you Naruto..for being there…always…"

"Of course.." He held her close and closed his eyes, they drifited into a sleep, a sleep that finally felt peaceful.

**The next day**

Hinata and Naruto were walking to school. "They might kill me…"

"And Why is that…" Asked Hinata with confusion.

"Cause I'm letting you go to school now…"

"It's fine, it was my choice anyway" She said smiling. They walked into the school and eyes fell on them. No one has seen Hinata in a while, including with Naruto. People stared at the bandages on her body, and how she lost whatever color she had before. They knew she hasn't been well, but many people didn't know the true story. They looked at each other and before they could exchange words, there friends came from out of nowhere and ambushed them

"YOU DIDN'T TELL US TODAY YOU WOULD BE COMING! I WAS EXPECTING NEXT WEEK!" The girls screamed.

"I wanted to surprise you" Hinata said shyly.

"Naruto why did you-" Said an angry Neji, but Hinata cut him off.

"It was my choice, he tried to stop me, but I was not giving up, I hope you all respect it.."

They sighed in defeat, and hugged her. "School hasn't been the same without you!" said a happy Tenten.

"Yea Tenten been crying every day!"

"N-No I haven't!"

The girls laughed. "Hey What class do you have?"

"I have my classes with Naruto, I made sure…"

Naruto nodded, he was deep in thought as he looked at her, but was interrupted as he heard a certain Uchiha whisper in his ear. "Do you know if Sasori and Deidara are here?"

"I Don't know but we will be keeping a close eye, you have my back?"

"What a friends for you dope?" Sasuke grinned.

"Heh thanks…but I wish you would stop calling me dope!"

"Not a chance"

The bell rang and everyone went to their classes.

The months went by and everything had finally went back to normal! The guys kept watch to make sure Sasori or Deidara would ever turn up, they even checked to see if Hiashi was home, but he seemed to vanish as well. The months went by and there was no sight, no trace of any of them, so they started to relax, but still kept an eye out for them. Time flew by, Hinata got better, everyone seemed happy, well except the guys. Want to know why? It was prom season, their senior year was finally almost up, it was a few days till prom, and every girl was excited! But what would prom have in store for them? Will it be the "best night of their life"?

_**Ahhhh Don't kill me! Its late I know! I'm sorry, I been having to much going on, but I'm back and Im going to try to finish, the story is almost to the end, I think one more chapter… Lets see, please tell me your thoughts! Love you all!**_

_**Fefe D.**_


	29. The Start to everything

_**Here it is, the last chapter! Hope you guys enjoy my last effort! Love you guys, enjoy it!**_

Chapter 29- The Start to everything

"Girls it's almost here!" Screamed Ino in a high pitched voice.

"I Know I'm so excited!" Yelled Sakura. Both Temari and Tenten just looked at them with a confused face.

"Someone cares to explain what the big deal is I-"

"What"

"The"

"Big"

"Deal"

"IS?!"Sakura and Ino yelled at the top of their lungs!

"Yea I mean-"

"It's the night of your life you dress as beautiful as you wish! All eyes will be on you that night! The hair, the makeup "Ino squealed.

"The jewelry, the dancing you feel just like a princess!" Sakura yelled.

"But What if I don't like that stuff?" Asked Temari with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yea beside, heels make my feet hurt like crazy." Said Tenten while leaning against the wall.

"FOR THIS NIGHT YOU WILL!"

Temari and Tenten sighed. "Suffer with me?" Tenten said while placing a hand on Temari's shoulder.

"Hehe yea I will" She smiled at her.

"Hey Hinata are you excited-Hinata?Hinata?"

"Naruto, I will be home soon-no you can't place the chicken in the microwave-No you can't put that-no do you want to burn the house down! We will order pizza, kay, love you too, bye" Hinata hanged up the phone and giggled to herself. She looked behind her and saw eyes piercing at her.

"Why did you go without telling us?" Said an angry Sakura

"S-sorry I had to talk to Naruto and-"

"Naruto gave us orders to watch you, don't go off okay?" Said a more concerned Tenten.

"Hehe sorry!"

"So Hinata did you get your prom dress yet?"

Hinata placed her finger on her mouth. "N-No Not yet I don't think I-"

"What! Don't you dare finish that sentence! Did you buy your ticket?"

"Yes I did but-"

"We have to find you a dress now!" They dragged Hinata all over the stores to find the perfect dress. They had her try on every dress they thought would look nice on her, but Hinata didn't want anything to revealing, and didn't want a short dress.

"I don't think we can find her one!" Said Ino

"Ugh…This sucks I-"

"Hinata that's really pretty, I love how it looks on you" happily said Tenten.

"It looks perfect on you, and it isn't expensive!" Said Temari.

"Thanks I will get this one! Let me take it off!"

"WAIT WE HAVE TO SEE IT!"

''NO!" Temari and Tenten kicked Sakura and Ino out the dressing room. "She wants you two to wait till prom day!"

"B-but why?' Whined Ino.

"Because you should be happy she is going to prom, don't push her anymore!"

Both girls sighed. "fine…" Hinata paid for her dress and the girls piled up into Temari's car. They each got dropped off one by one. They finally hit Hinata's and Naruto's place.

"And This is your stop" Said Temari, "You have everything?"

"Yes I do, Thanks girls, it was fun! I'll See you guys tomorrow!" Hinata went out the car and walked up the apartment. She was greeted to Naruto sitting on the couch, with a box of pizza on the table.

"How was shopping" He said, he got off the couch and went to grab the stuff from Hianta's hand.

"N-no! Don't touch this!" She put the dress behind her back.

"W-Why not? What is it?"

"I-its nothing!" She started backing into the room. Naruto grinned and knew it was something important.

"Hmm, Hina-chan what is it? Hmm…What is important that is coming u- DRESS IT'S A DRESS!"

"Nooo!" Hinata ran to the room; before she had a chance to close the door Naruto threw the door open.

"Let me see it!"

"Okay fine it is a dress, but please wait till prom so It will be a surprise okay..please?"

"Heh fine fine fine, I'm glad you changed your mind, I mean we only get one prom."

"Yea I know, well…I'm hungry and there is pizza.."

Naruto smiled and put the dress in the closet for her and swept Hinata off her feet. "I got it like 10 minutes ago, come on lets go eat"

She giggled as he picked her up and kissed her nose lightly. "Okay" They went to the living room and ate. And I think everyone knows where the kissing and stuff lead too.. Oh Naruto..

**The Afternoon the next day**

"I Can't believe prom is tomorrow!" Ino said happily

"I Know…I can't believe senior year is almost over…"

"Why are you so sad? We are all going to be close by!"Said Sakura

"But we will be in different colleges" Said a slightly disappointed Tenten.

"But at least we will all be close by, and we can see each other it's going to be okay" Hinata said, trying to cheer her friend up.

"yea I guess your right" Said Tenten smiling.

"Exactly! I wonder how the guys are getting ready for tomorrow! I mean we are stuck here doing our nails, and making sure we have everything before tomorrow!" Ino said slightly annoyed.

"Maybe they are trying to get things ready for tomorrow too?" Said Tenten as she titled her head.

**With the guys**

"Shikmaru pass the chips." Said a slightly distracted Naruto.

"DAMN IT SASUKE WHY DID YOU KILL ME, IM ON YOUR DAMN TEAM!"

"You kept taking my kills…"

"BUT THAT JUST TOOK A POINT OFF OUR SCORE!"

"Don't steal my kills then!"

"Naruto the chips are too far…"

"Ugh! Neji Chips plea-Neji?"

"Hn…"

"Neji!"

"Can't you see I'm on a killing spree….don't mess up my concentration…"

"ugh!" Naruto puts the controller down and gets the chips. Naruto turned to the TV once he heard a boom.

"WHO POPPED MY HEAD OFF! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE COVER ME!"

"You were to out in the open!"

''SCREW YOU GUYS!"

**With the girls**

"Hmm I wonder that too" Hinata said while giggling. "Well lets finish here, we need rest tonight so we can be up and awake for prom tomorrow."

"Agree!"The girls started heading home. Everyone meet up and the guys had to endure the girls talking about how excited they were for prom, on the other hand, they felt glad they didn't have to go through the issues of doing hair, or finding under wear that didn't show your panty line in a dress, all the guys had to worry about was money, Limo, and condoms. Ahhh the good life.

The day was finally here, the girls were going crazy, getting ready for prom, doing their hair, making sure everything was set for this day. The girls agreed to go to Tenten's house, and all the boys will pick them up there. The prom was at 7, and it was 7:24 and it took about an hour to get there. The girls were dressed, make up done, and everything. They waited patiently, well most of them did.

"I Will Kill KIBA! Where is he!"

"Ino Calm down they will be here soon" Said Hinata trying to calm her friend.

"You know girls…we look pretty damn awesome…Thanks Ino for doing our hair.."

"And Thank you Sakura for makeup"

"You're welcome girls'' Both Ino and Sakura said happily. They Finally heard the beep outside.

"FINALLY!" Ino stormed down the stairs and saw Kiba, with a black suit, gold tie, black button down shirt, and golden vest. He watched as his girlfriend came down stairs with a no strap golden mermaid dress, her hair was out in waves.

"You look…beautiful…" Kiba said with admiration in his eyes.. She couldn't help but blush.

"R-Really?...T-thank you… Ahh you took long let's go!" She tried to hide her embarrassment with anger. He laughed at her and went out the door with her.

"Hey Women you her-" Shikamaru was cut off when he saw Temari come down the stairs with a Dark blue, thin strap dress, with diamonds in the front, and an opening , that showed how perfectly tone her back was. Her hair was out and wavy to give it a little messy look.

"Wow you look…"

"Hehe yea yea, Come on!" She grabbed Shikamaru who was wearing a dark blue button down, with a black rest and black tie. They walked out the door, and Sasuke came in.

"Sasuke I'm ready!" Sakura came down the stairs with a Dark green, sleeveless dress. It had a sweet heart on the chest, and had diamonds on the back to form a corset. Her hair was straightened, with a pin to get hair out of her face. Sasuke looked at her.

"You look amazing Sakura.."

"Thank You Sasuke, You look good yourself" She kissed his cheek and smiled. He had a dark green shirt, a black vest and black tie. He held her hand and kissed her hand. "You are truly beautiful." She blushed and walked out with him.

Neji walked in. "Hey Tenten you ready?"

"Yea I am Neji, I was thirsty, So I got water hehe" She walked up to him with a red dress, with slits on both sides, and a V-neck. Her hair was out, and straightened. Neji looked at her with disbelief. She hardly had her hair down and never really showed off her body, the dress hugged her in the right spots.

"Wow…" He stared at her, "I-I mean..You look amazing..Are you ready?"

"Yes I am, and You look great" She smiled. He had on a black button down shirt, with a red vest, and red tie. His hair was in a ponytail.

As they left Naruto walked into the house. "N-naruto you there?"

"Yea you ready?"

"Y-yes.." She walked out the room with a silver dress, both straps thin, yet covered with silver that shined so brightly. There was a slit that meet the middle of her thigh and had diamonds that ran up to her mid waist from that slit, her hair was curled at the ends, her bangs hit her face. Naruto looked at her speech less.

"You look…wow…I…" She giggled at his fail attempt to make any words up.

"You look good as well" She kissed him. He had on a silver shirt, with a black tie and vest. He couldn't stop staring at her.

"YOU GUYS READY!" Yelled Ino from the Limo.

"Yes yes!" They went to the Limo and everyone was at last on their way.

They finally reached their destination. It was beautiful, a prom that had the outlook of the woods at sunset. They went inside prom and it was beautiful, lights going off to the beat of the music, a bar, and lots of food, which made Kiba happy. They felt so happy, their last night to party as High school students. They danced a long time, ate, chat, that was the night that, even if someone was your enemy it didn't matter, it was the night to put all bull shit behind you. It had hit 11:30, and people needed a break. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Lets get some fresh air, it's getting hot in here"

"hehe agree" She walked out of the hall with Naruto, to the outside, all that could be heard was the crickets, and all that was seen was the beautiful lights they put outside, and the moon, it was truly a beautiful night. Naruto put his arms around Hinata.

"I…Love you…so much Hinata…"

She smiled and looked up at the man she loved. " I love you…too…more than anything in the world Naruto…"

"heh…I feel like nothing can go wrong tonight.."

"Nothing can go wrong as long as I'm next to you.." She looked in his light blue eyes. "Naruto…"

"Hinata…."

From a distance they heard clapping. They were shocked and turned to see what it was. Their eyes grew wide.

"What adorable words…from one brat to the other…It makes me sick!" Said a young man with blonde hair.

"I think we should let them, have this little moment, to reminisce about their relationship, I mean they don't have much time left.."

"Hinata stand behind me!" Yelled Naruto as he put Hinata behind his back. Her eyes were wide with terror.

"Oh, you shouldn't hide her from us, we already seen all of it…I mean all of it…" Deidara grinned, that took Naruto off the edge, and he jumped at him.

"Why you!" he punched Deidara in the face.

"Ahh you little brat!" He grabbed Naruto and threw him to the floor.

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed, tears ran down her face.

"Sasori! I'll hold him! Do something!"

"heh With pleasure" Sasori went up to Deidara who was holding Naruto and started punching him repeatedly in the stomach, to the point he started throwing up blood.

"Stop…please…..stop it.."

"We would have stopped before but you see, he has pissed us off to many times, INCLUDING YOU! ONCE WE KILL HIM OFF WE WILL GET YOU!"

"STO-" she was cut off when she heard Naruto's voice.

"You really think I'm going to let these fools hurt me! Come on give me some credit." In a blink of an eye, Naruto bite Deidara's hand and kicked Sasori off of him. "Don't you dare hurt my girl anymore!"

"heh, think your big and bag, well prove it!" Said Deidara, he took out a switch blade. "Take care of Hinata Sasori!"

"Don't-"

"Naruto, I can take care of myself!" She yelled. "I'm not the same pathetic girl I use to be!" Sasori came at her and he went to punch her but she ducked and kicked him in the crouch causing him to fall to the ground, She went to go help Naruto but he grabbed her leg.

"Don't think you're getting away that fast!" he dragged her to him, and she used her other leg kick him in the face, her heel went right in his eye. "FUCK!'' He yelled. As She got up her dress ripped, but she didn't care, all she cared about was helping Naruto. Deidara kept aiming the blade at him, he had already cut Naruto's cheek and grazed his side. She didn't want anything worse to happen. Naruto punched Deidara in the stomach causing him to lose balance, and if that wasn't worse enough for Deidara, Hinata jumped on top of him, causing him to not only fall, but drop the blade, Hinata grabbed the blade and went back to back with Naruto.

"Are you okay Hinata?"

"I'll be alright, how are you?"

"I'm alright, let's get rid of them once for all!"

Deidara went for Hinata this time, with a brand new blade in his hand, he ran to her and aim for her right in the gut. "HINATA!" Naruto screamed, but that was the best distraction, Sasori came up and attempted to punch Naruto in the gut, but Naruto ran in front of Hinata, as Deidara came to her, and took the stab that was aimed for Hinata. Her eyes grew wide as she saw blood come out from Naruto's side as deidara stabbed the knife into him. "NARUTO!"

**At Prom**

"Hey have you seen Hinata and Naruto?" Asked Tenten.

"No have yo-" Sakura was cut off when she heard a scream outside.

"You hear that!?" Temari said.

"I-it can't be.." Sasuke said; they ran outside to see, Naruto jump in front of Hinata and take a stab to the side. Their eyes grew wide as they heard Hinata scream his name loudly.

Naruto smirked. "I told you, you aren't hurting her anymore!" He grabbed the blade from Hinata's hand, he put one hand on his side and one hand on the blade. Deidara jumped back. "Sasuke take Hinata, I don't want her to see this.."

"okay…Kiba take on Sasori!"

"right on it!" Kiba ran to Sasori and punched him straight in the jaw.

"Kiba!"

"Sasuke!"

Without a thought, Neji grabbed Hinata and Sasuke went in to help Naruto, as Shikamaru went in to help Kiba.

"Naruto! Naruto!" She watched as Naruto got sliced on his face, his clothes being filled with blood, Naruto jabbed Deidara on the face, arm, but he wouldn't stop. "I CANT DO THIS I NEED TO HELP!"

"Hinata please, you can't go out there! Temari hold Sakura and Ino down!"

"I need to do something! They are getting hurt!" Yelled Sakura.

"They will be fine, they can do it, you'll get in the way!" Temari didn't want to sound harsh but she had to stop them. Hinata watched as Naruto and Deidara went at each other at full force, until the unthinkable happened. Deidara pulled out a gun.

"I had about enough with these brats!" Sasori was stuck in the hold of Shikamaru as Kiba punched the living shit out of him. Deidara aimed the gun at Kiba's leg, forcing him to fall to the ground, he yelled in pain.

"KIBA!' Ino cried out. Tears wouldn't stop streaming down her face.

Deidara pointed the gun at Sasuke. Sasuke went to force the gun out of his hand, causing him to get shot in the arm, he collapsed on the floor. "SASUKE!

Shiakamru got elbowed in the jaw by Sasori. Sasori took out a gun and pointed it straight to Shikamaru's head. Temari's eyes grew wide and she tackled Sasori to the ground, causing the gun to shoot straight to her arm. She yelled in pain. The gun fell to the floor and she picked it up and threw it to Shikamaru.

"Temari!" He yelled. He picked her up and placed her behind him as he pointed the gun to Sasori. "you alright?"

"yea it just hurts a lot…"

"When this is over we will head to the hospital.." He said to her, she nodded in response.

Deidara had the gun pointed to Naruto. "I had enough of your shit!" He pointed the gun to his stomach and shot without hesitation. Hinata yelled and got out of Neji's grasp.

"HINATA!" Neji yelled.

She watched as he fell to the ground. She punched Deidara with full force in the face just as he turned and shot randomly at Hinata, it grazed her side, as she punched him the gun fell to the floor and she picked it up. She pointed it at Deidara.

"ENOUGH!"

"H-Hinata…"Naruto said while holding his side. "S-stop" He saw the light from her eyes disappear. He knows what happens to people when they get like this, he didn't want her to do something she would regret. She kicked the gun back and aimed at Deidara.

"Hmm Where should I hurt you…let's see…all the places you hurt me..how about the legs….no..thats not good enough….what about the….thigh…or maybe your personal area…since I never had a say on where you hurt me why should I be asking?!" She screamed, tears fell from her eyes; she was shaking from anger and fear. "how about the arms….wrist…the HEAD! THAT'S A GOOD ONE I CANT EVEN SLEEP RIGHT BECAUSE OF YOU!" She grinned, as she watched the fear come over his eyes. "Or…maybe the heart….you been tearing mine apart…." She had totally lost it, until she heard a voice behind her.

"Hinata stop it! Hinata!" Naruto Got up and managed to grab Hinata's shoulder. She looked back and saw him. Her voice softened.

"Why should I…he hurt me..WHY SHOULD I!?" She yelled.

"He isn't worth it…" She looked Deidara on the floor…She heard voices and foot steps behind her. The cops had finally come. They had Temari, Shikamaru, and Kiba in intense care in the medical van.

"Hinata drop the gun.." Naruto said, he held on to her. "Please.." She looked at Deidara one last time, he gripped got tight at first, but then she dropped the gun, finally comming back to reality and looked at Naruto. She turned, as he fell to the ground and she held him.  
>"N-naruto! Naruto stay with me! Please!" She yelled, "I can't be without you!" She cried as she held him. The cops came to her and put a blanket over her. She was hurt as well as he was. They were both put into the medical van. Naruto, thankfully wasn't hit or stabbed in any vital organ, but they had to stop the bleeding. They told her she had to leave the van as they tried to close up the wound real quick. "No I have to stay-"<p>

"Hinata, I'll be okay.." She looked at Naruto, he touched her face lightly, tears rolled down her cheeks and onto his face. "Just wait for me, and don't do anything crazy…" he smirked at her and his eyes closed.

They escorted her out the van, she looked at Deidara and Sasori as they were in handcuffs and on the ground. She walked up to them. "You know…you ruined this…this beautiful night…this beautiful year…that should of been perfect. My last year of high school…" She looked at them…"but I thank you…"

They both stared at her in confusion. "There must be something fucked up in that brain of yours.." Said Deidara.

"Maybe…I don't know How I can even stand talking to you right now…But I thank you..I didn't have the normal Senior year that every girl dreams of…Oh no..But You did make me stronger…able to face difficulties..take on lots of pain…and importantly, " she laughed softly. "You showed me how strong my love is" She smiled.

"You are one crazy bitch you know that" She smirked then kicked dirt in both their faces. They both screamed.

"I Wish I could of done ten times worse what you did to me..But That would make me go down to your level…you'll get yours one day…but please..stay out of my life…" She walked away and sat on a rock. Neji came up to her. He didn't say a word, he just hugged her. She started crying. Tenten came up to them and stroked Hinata's back.

Temari was next to Shikamaru, they leaned on a tree looking at the night sky. "You know…you really are troublesome…but that's what just saved my ass….Your crazy…But I do love you…"

She smirked. "Heh I think that's the most romantic thing you ever said to me…Hmm….You know what sucks?"

"What? Are prom night being ruined?"

"No I needed a good punch to let off some steam, but it's just, the one time I decide to wear a damn dress, it gets ruined!" he laughed at her annoyance.

"You still look beautiful to me.." Shikamaru said while smirking. She huffed,

"Your such a loser you know that" She said while blushing.

"How's your arm?"

"Killing me, but it's fine…"

Kiba was next to Ino. "Hey you okay Ino?"

"Don't ask me if I'm okay! Are you okay?! You stupid stupid!" She started hitting his chest but then she stopped and started crying in his chest. He put his arm around her. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I can't lose you…" She said to him.

"You won't lose me…ever…." He said to her while putting his face in her hair. "I'm sorry…" he said lightly.

Neji had his arm around Hinata, as did Tenten. She looked up at them. "Who called the cops?" She asked confused. Tenten pointed a thumb to herself.

"Why you think I wasn't here?" She said with a small smile. "Neji didn't want me here, and someone had to do it.." Hinata looked at the ground as tears fell from her face.

"Thank you both.."

They stood there in silence. Sakura ran up to Sasuke. "S-sasuke…" She said as she looked at him. He didn't say anything but hug her tightly.

"I'm sorry for worrying you…" Was all he said to make the tears fall from Sakura's eyes. The time went by and The Medical staff came out the truck to get Hinata.

"He is ready to see you.."

Without hesitation, she ran into the truck to see Naruto. She saw he was breathing, but his eyes were closed. "Naruto this is all my fault..I'm so so sorry….." She said to him. She held his hand tightly. He didn't respond. "Please Please…I'm sorry…I wish…I wish I could of done something…" once she said that, he squeezed her hand gently. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at his face. "N-Naruto?.."

"Heh you are a crazy girl…heh…"

"N-Naruto….." She placed her head on his chest. "I love you…."

Time went by, everyone started to heal, not just physically, but mentally, Sasori and Deidara were in prison, they had found Hiashi in a hide out, and was in prison. Graduation day had finally came. Each one of their names got called, one by one, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, etc… It was time for Hinata to make her ending speech.

"Class of 2012…You know….everyone says…Senior year will be the best of year of your life..But I say…no…It's the year where you learn the most about yourself .Where you figure out, your weakness, your strengths, you learn who is it that you love and who is worth fighting for, My senior year, well let me not get started, but , it taught me a lot, and I found many good friends this year…Ino…Temari, Sakura,Sasuke, the list goes on, I found someone I love dearly, Naruto… This year was…full of surprises, but it helped me grow, and prepare for the new world, I'm glad to be a part of class 2012!"

The crowd cheered and threw their caps to the ceiling; Cheering and laughter were heard throughout the room. Everyone hugged each other, cried together, shit, even kissed each other. They walked out the graduation hall. They all meet up outside.

"Hinata!" Yelled Tenten with neji on her arm.

"Tenten" Yelled Sakura and Ino with Sasuke and Kiba.

"Guys." Said Shikamaru and Temari.

"I guess this is good bye…"

"Heh it's not good bye, just to high school life, it's a new chapter to our lives, beside, we will all be close. It's not like we are leaving to another home or anything" Laughed Naruto.

"That's true, but it won't be the same going to classes and not having you there" Said Ino with a tear in her eye.

"Maybe you'll focus more" Said Sakura.

"haha, but guys…This year…was pretty …interesting."

"It sure was, I mean it was our last chance to do what we wanted."

"I feel pretty good, I got stabbed for the first time…pretty good year" Naruto said, Sasuke and the guys laughed.

"I think we all found someone we want to stick with…" Tenten said happily as she held Neji's arm.

"It was our last chance, to say words we would of never said 4 years ago.."

"Got that right…heh..and now, it's a chance to open new doors, and create a new beginning.."

"it's been a good year…only because I was with all of you.." Said Temari.

"thank you for always being here..You guys are amazing friends, and lets all stay that way, no matter what..agree?' Said Hinata happily.

"Agree!" they all said!

"Class of 2012! Here is to a new beginning!" They raised their hands in the air and cheered. It was beginning of a new chapter…

_**Hope you guys enjoyed….Made me a little sad to finish…Give me all your thoughts..Love you guys..thanks for the support this whole time…That's it for me!**_

_**Fefe D.**_


	30. Author Note to you

_**Author Note: **_

_**Thank you everyone for your support! You guys have been here, even when I took so long to update a damn chapter, and I appreciate it more than you'll ever know! I love you guys and I hope you liked how it ended…I feel like I should of taken the time to thank you all personally, I enjoyed writing the story, and I hope you guys share this enjoyment with me! Hope I meet your expectations, or hopefully Higher! :D**_

_**Last Note (for this story) By Fefe D. **_


End file.
